Masks
by PurpleCat5817
Summary: The more Farah learns, the better she gets at summoning her shape-shifting power, giving her and Beast boy utmost excitement. As a result, Farah believes that she's ready to fight with the Titans in battle, but Raven is making sure that does not happen, straining her and Beast boy's relationship in the process. Sequel to "My Hidden Child"
1. Chapter 1

"Lion."

"Rhinoceros."

"Seal."

Farah tilted her head in confusion, her soft blonde curls bounced against her shoulders as they followed her head movement. She squinted her vibrant purple orbs then tapped her chin in thought. "Um, I don't know what that is..."

Beast boy morphed back to his original form then sighed. "I was a pterodactyl! Remember? We went over it like 15 times."

Farah folded her arms in a huff then stuck out her bottom lip in annoyance. "It's a big word! How am I supposed to remember that?" She said with her young voice.

Beast boy dropped his annoyed tone before cracking a smile. He strode to his daughter, carrying her in his strong arms. "Ok, ok. You're right, but you're gonna' get the word right eventually."

Beast boy playfully squeezed Farah and bounced her on his hip to cheer her up before moving towards the exit of the roof. He loved teaching Farah new animals. He had the upper hand, considering the fact that he was the entire animal kingdom wrapped up in one body. On a daily basis, Farah would exercise her powers by using them around the Tower, though most of the time it consisted of her getting into trouble. But in all, she was still ignorant to the variety of animals that she could morph into. Beast boy noticed this and decided: why not teach her through visuals?

Farah rested her chin on Beast boy's lean shoulder. She stared at the sunset lowering over the horizon, giving the large sky an orange tint. She leaned back in Beast boy's grasp then squeezed out of his arms. Beast boy raised a brow in confusion by her actions but reluctantly lowered her to the ground. "What are you doing, mama?"

Once Farah's feet reached the ground, she ran to the edge of the roof, ignoring her father's voice. She smiled then leaped onto the ledge, dangerously leaning over to stare at the scenery. She glanced down at the shore far below and the crashing waves tat smacked against the rocks. Beast boy gasped and nearly had a heart attack when he saw her little body jump to lean even farther over the ledge. He snatched her body away before she could potentially fall over.

"Don't do that!'' He scolded. "You could fall and hurt yourself."

Farah looked up with a small smile on her face. She wasn't scared at all of tall heights. If anything, she was excited. "I want to practice flying, daddy! I see you, mommy and Starfire do it all the time, and I wanna' try."

Beast boy glanced over the ledge and stared at the jarring rocks below. He gulped then shook his head. "No..I think we should practice that in a more..safer environment."

"I can do it!" Farah said quickly. "I just need to change into a bee like I did last time."

Beast boy chuckled at her sweet ignorance. "I don't think you'll get far by flying as a bee. You need to morph into something bigger.

Farah lowered her head in thought. "What could I turn into?"

"What other flying animals do you know?"

Farah hummed. "Um, well, so far, I've turned into butterflies, bees, flies, lady bugs. They're all easy to morph into..." She gasped when a thought arose. "Pigeons! I remember seeing those all the time in the city whenever mommy and I came from the daycare. I could morph into a pigeon and fly."

"No, no, no!" Beast boy held Farah back when she tried to lean over the ledge once more. "You can't just jump off a roof and expect to fly like you've been an animal your entire life. It requires practice." He lifted her into his arms again and holding her tight, making sure she wouldn't escape him. "If anything, you need to learn the different types of birds."

Farah frowned. She hated the learning aspect of her powers. It was fun to morph and view life through an animal's perspective, but she was tired of sitting around and spitting back out information that her father taught her. It felt like she was in school. "No." She whined. "I want to actually do it. I want to learn how to fight with my powers so that I could help you fight the bad guys.''

Beast boy grinned. "I would love to see you fight with us, mama."

"Then let me do it!''

"Farah, you're young..." Beast boy started to say. He glanced down at her young face and took notice of her quivering bottom lip and big sad eyes. Beast boy quickly turned his head away, trying to ignore his daughter's begging face. He was interested to actually see what Farah could do. He could already imagine the small superhero uniform she could wear to battle. But she's young and wasn't ready to deal with the intensity of the fighting. However, he might as well entertain her ambitions to prevent upsetting her. Unlike Raven, he has yet to say no to his little girl."..But I'm sure you can handle it." He said with a nervous smile.

Farah smiled then wrapped her young arms around his neck. "Yay!" She squealed. "When can I start?"

* * *

"Beast boy, I'm not comfortable with it. Now, drop it."

Beast boy sighed, tired of having her argue with him about this topic. He glanced down at her face. "Come on, Rae. Just give it some thought. She really wants to join us."

Raven's eyes narrowed with anger and annoyance. She turned her head to avoid his gaze and instead look down at her wrists that were lightly held together in his gloved hands. He had her pinned against the wall since she wouldn't listen to him.

Beast boy leaned in closer, eager to hear an answer from her. "No." Raven sternly repeated. "She will not fight in battles. She's too young. And I can't believe you're even considering this. What happened to you being overprotective?"

He cracked a smile. "I still am! Thinking about her being on the battlefield does make me antsy, but she won't stay young forever. We might as well get her use to fighting so that if the time comes, she can protect herself without us."

"She's a toddler, Beast boy. Yes, she should be able to protect herself, but that will come over time. She's still struggling to memorize all the animals you're teaching her."

Beast boy stayed silent and stared at his feet. "You're right but.."

Raven glanced up into his big jade orbs with a serious expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes and moved closer, lowering her voice. "Do not feed into her high expectations. She will not fight until she gets older and has better control of her powers. Understand?"

Beast boy groaned. "Rae, I don't want to disappoint her. She's so excited."

Raven shook her head. "You have to put your foot down, Beast boy; someone has to. She can't get everything she wants."

Beast boy nodded his head softly. Raven was right. It would take some time for Farah to fully comprehend and utilize her animalistic powers. When he was younger, he couldn't morph into large animals and it took him time to get used to transforming into animals that he wasn't familiar with. But he wished he didn't have to tell Farah no. That was always the hardest part in this whole parenting thing. "Ok, fine. I'll drop it."

Raven smiled softly. On the inside, she was relieved that Beast boy agreed to stop talking about this idea of his. Raven didn't want Farah anywhere near villains better yet fighting them. Farah was still a baby through Raven's motherly eyes. Having her out in the mists of danger was simply too overwhelming to think of. Beast boy is right that Farah has been more eager to exercise her power with them in battles, but she wasn't ready. Farah didn't know the true dangers of actually being out in the line of battle. The only thing she could go off on were the scenes she saw in the news.

Beast boy forced a smile on his face and leaned closer to Raven. His forehead touched her's and his arms stopped holding her wrists to snake around her hips, pulling her waist closer to his.

Raven raised a brow from the random gesture and placed her hands on his chest to push him back. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "I'll agree to drop the whole Farah fighting with us..but under one condition.."

"What?"

"You have to move in with me."

* * *

"Wow."

Beast boy beamed with pride as he led Raven into his room. Although she and Farah have been living in the Tower for almost a year, Raven had yet to see his upgraded bedroom, much to Beast boy's dismay. Their relationship has been going pretty good. Slow, but well. Raven kept her guard up more around him, which is understandable with what he did to her in the past. As a result, she's been picky on when he would spend nights with her in her room. She would call him over when she needed to find comfort or to simply cuddle, though she never wanted to admit it. Other than that, he would sleep in his own bed by himself and maybe Farah if she wanted to have a sleepover.

Beast boy never wanted to mention this out of fear of getting Raven upset, but they had a nonexistent sex life. They did perform sex the day Raven and Farah came back to the Tower, but since then, Beast boy had to keep his hands and penis to himself.

Beast boy didn't expect Raven to come flying back to him with open arms and a new attitude, so it wasn't a surprise to see some form of distrust vibing off of her. It made him uncomfortable to know that Raven felt that way, but he hoped that he would gain her full trust over time. He only prayed that he didn't do anything stupid to mess things up again.

Beast boy smirked when Raven glided her hand over his TV stand to inspect for dust. She raised a satisfied brow when her hand came out clean.

"Told you I can stay clean."

Raven chuckled and continued walking around his bedroom, analyzing each small detail. She strode to his closet and opened the door. She took a large step back when a large pile of clothes fell out, littering the floor. "Spoke too soon." She said with a smirk.

Beast boy blushed then rubbed his arm. "It was last minute cleaning...but you know what I mean! I've made some real changes to this room."

Raven opened the shades to his windows, bringing in some sunlight and inspecting for more hidden dust and objects. "I can tell...I'm proud."

Beast boy sneaked up behind her then wrapped his arms around her waist. His nose brushed the side of her ear while his hands gently roamed her body. "I kept it clean for you."

Raven smiled softly and lightly pushed his arms off her body. She snaked out of his grasp then sat on his bed, still looking around and putting space between them. Beast boy frowned at her action. He hated when she tried to avoid any type of intimacy between them.

Raven glanced at his bedstand and noticed a picture frame. She grasped it and smiled down at the picture inside. It was of the three of them. Her, Beast boy and Farah. It was taken at Farah's fourth birthday party. Raven stood at Farah's left with Beast boy at her right. Farah grinned down at her chocolate cake with her small hand placed over the knife to cut it. Raven and Beast boy's hands covered each other as they held Farah's over the knife. Raven smiled contently, remembering the happy moment vividly. Farah's first birthday with her actual family.

"When did you take this picture?" She gently placed the picture frame back in its spot on the table, still admiring it.

Beast boy turned and smiled. "Terra took that picture."

Raven looked up at him, shocked. She and Terra made amends, especially when she sacrificed her spot and bedroom for her and Farah to return to the Tower. She still held some distrust towards the geomancer, but it was subtle. Now, she and Terra were back to being good acquaintances and from the looks of the rate they were going, it seemed that they were on their way to being actual friends. Terra loved Farah and Farah eventually learned to love her back. Terra would visit Farah about twice a month just to say her greetings to the other Titans and spend time with the toddler and Starfire. "I'm amazed," Raven said. "It's a good picture."

Beast boy nodded, glancing at the memory for a moment. "Yeah, when she stopped by last weekend, she handed me an envelope of pictures that she took with her own camera. It was really..nice of her...But I think she still hates me."

Raven chuckled. "I'm not surprised if she still does. You two didn't have the healthiest relationship."

"So, what do you think? Will you do me the honors of being my bedmate?" Beast boy comedically stood in front of Raven then got on one knee. He took her hands in his and smiled up at her with pleading eyes.

Raven's smile faded and she paused for a moment. She liked Beast boy and was happy that they now had the opportunity to be in a relationship. But she was scared to be betrayed by him again. She could feel the sincerity radiating off his aura; however, that didn't mean he was in the clear. Carefully, she gave him more opportunities to prove himself, and she can proudly say that he has been true to his word. Raven blushed then stared down at her lap. "Beast boy, I don't think-" She glanced up to look into his eyes, and that was her mistake.

Beast boy's big green eyes started to lose its shimmer and his elf ears were drooping to the side of his head. Raven cursed in her head. His soft face reminded her of Farah's own pleading look. Raven sighed then cracked a very small smile. "Sure." She whispered.

Beast boy beamed. He leaped forward and kissed her feverishly. His hands cupped her face and his body leaned into her's. Raven was so shocked from his actions that she failed to keep her upright balance. They both fell back onto his king sized bed. Beast boy stopped to look down at her face, their cheeks flushed and their chests panted softly. "A bonus is that we're around the corner from Farah's room." He said softly.

He pulled himself off of her body and helped her up. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said.

Beast boy smirked. "See? This only shows that you made the right decision."

Raven rolled her eyes then walked to the door. "I want to check up on Farah. I haven't seen her all morning."

Beast boy slumped his shoulders and followed her out. He was hoping she would stay a bit longer so that they could celebrate her decision with a nice make out session, but that's alright. He had tonight to look forward to.

Raven walked down the long hallway then turned the was quickly greeted with a door that read Farah's name. The door was gray like the rest of the rooms in the Tower, but Farah made sure that her's was different. The bottom half of the door was covered with random animal and flower stickers as well as a few crayon colorings. Raven knocked softly before punching in the code and entering the room.

Four-year-old Farah looked up from her coloring book at her mother as she walked in. She smiled and ran straight into the arms of Raven. Beast boy stepped in shortly after. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

Beast boy turned and glanced down at the carpeted floor. He picked up the many sheets of stray paper with her drawings and placed them neatly on the table. "Farah, is drawing the only thing you do?"

Farah, still dressed in her pink bed pajamas, looked up from her mother's grasp. She was now sitting on her bed with her legs crossed as Raven brushed through her curly blonde locks. Her vibrant, purple orbs stared into her father's green ones. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I like to color.."

Beast boy continued picking up the papers and many toys off the floor. He tossed her discarded toys in the large basket next to her door. "I never thought I would tell anyone this, but you need to keep your room clean."

Raven held back a laugh. Neither did she think she would ever hear Beast boy say those words either, but she didn't deny him. "He's right, Farah. You have to do a better job with keeping your belongings together, and I don't like to repeat myself."

Farah frowned and played with her shirt, a habit of hers. Like her father, she could be messy. But she liked being messy. Being neat and tidy bored her and required a lot of work to maintain. When she and Raven were living in their apartment, Raven would constantly check her room for tidiness or spruce it up herself, but with her room being farther away from her mother's, Raven came by less often, giving Farah the ability to do whatever she pleased.

Raven finished placing a loose braid in Farah's hair before rising from the bed and picking up her clothes off the floor. "You have a dresser for a reason."

Farah tuned her parent's scolds out as she reached to grab one of her many dolls. She picked up the fake comb for the doll's hair and styled it herself. "What are we gonna' do today?"

"We're going to the gym today to exercise that power of yours."

She smiled. "I've been practicing too, daddy. I turned into a chickadee last night. And look, I've been looking at the animal book you gave me too. I studied the different types of birds just like you said. Once you teach me how to fly, I'll help you and the Titans fight, right?"

Beast boy grew nervous when Raven turned her head in their direction. He chuckled anxiously and bent to Farah's level for her to only hear. Beast boy remembered what Raven told him earlier, but he couldn't say no to his little girl. Beat boy raised his hand for her to high five. "Good job, mama! Soon you'll start morphing into all the animals, and who knows.." Beast boy leaned forward, whispering. "You really could join-"

"Absolutely not!"

Beast boy groaned softly before turning to face Raven. "Calm down, Rae. You have to let her live a little. She's not a baby anymore."

Raven crossed her arms and her eyes flashed red. "She's four! And you promised to stop talking to her about this!"

Beast boy raised his arms defensively then took a step back when he noticed Raven's eyes flashing red once more. "Ok, ok."He said nervously. "You know what they say. Happy wife, happy life." He wiggled his eyebrow flirtatiously at her, but she only looked away out of annoyance.

"Shut up, Beast boy."

Farah stepped forward, the big animal book still in her arms. She quivered her bottom lip then stared up at her mother's face. "Mommy, please! I'm doing a lot better."

Raven eyes softened, but she still kept her arms crossed. "No, honey. It's not safe."

Farah fumed softly before stomping away from Raven. Beast boy scooped her up in his arms and pulled her close. "How about I teach you how to fly today in the gym."

"Ok," Farah said softly. She was upset and her head rested in the nape of Beast boy's neck, hiding her face.

Farah glanced up when she saw her mother turn her back away from them to go through her dresser. Farah leaned back to whisper into her father's big ears. "Mommy's being mean right now, but I can still fight if we keep it a secret, right?"

Beast boy turned to look into Farah's sweet face and couldn't help but fake a smile. He chuckled then nodded his head silently. "Um, sure.."

* * *

"Guys, this is not complicated at all."

Raven reached into the cabinets below the sink and brought out a small cooking pot. She filled it with milk then placed it over the stove. Beast boy stepped closer, observing everything she did. Raven placed a hand on her hip and raised her brow in confusion. "Oatmeal is not hard to make."

Beast boy frowned and placed his paper and pen on the counter. "I want to learn how to make it for her."

Farah beamed and kicked her feet happily at the kitchen counter as she waited for her favorite breakfast to be made.

Starfire stepped forward from behind Beast boy. Like Beast boy, she was eager to learn and had her own sheet of paper and pen to take notes. "As do I, friend! I have never prepared the oatmeal.''

Raven turned her attention back to the stove and poured the dry oats into the warm milk and began to stir. She placed the lid on top before saying, "Once you pour the oatmeal into the milk, you let it boil for about 3 minutes or until it gets soft."

Beast boy and Starfire wrote feverishly on their paper the instructions that were told. Raven only rubbed her temples at their simple ignorance.

"And don't forget the raisins!" Farah screeched from her seat.

Cyborg entered the common room with Robin in tow. The mechanical man sat next to Farah and smiled down at her as he nuggied her hair playfully.

Farah giggled. "Morning Uncle Cyborg and Robin."

''Morning, little lady.''

Robin simply smiled and nodded in her direction, going straight for the coffee maker.

Beast boy stopped writing on the paper and moved to where his leader was **.** "Hey, Robin..You have a minute?" He whispered.

Robin looked up from his mug. He nodded his head then silently followed Beast boy to the booths at the other end of the common room. Beast boy glanced up, making sure no one was nearby to listen. Raven was talking to Star as she added sugar and raisins into the small pot while Farah was talking to Cyborg at the table.

Robin took a sip of his coffee. "What's wrong, Beast boy? Are you and Raven going through..problems?"

Beast boy twisted his face in disbelief then waved his hand. "Nah; we're great, but I need to talk to you about.." He leaned in and kept his voice low and hushed. "Farah."

Robin paid his full attention to the changeling. "What about her?"

Beast boy sighed. "Raven doesn't want her fighting in battles because she's young, and I get that." Robin nodded his head in agreement; he also didn't want Farah running around while they fought villains. "But, she wants to join us so bad in the field!"

Robin smirked. He could definitely see how excited Farah can be. He remembers vividly when Farah went through his utility belt and asked an endless amount of questions for every single gadget her small fingers could grasp.

"I want her to gain the confidence and experience to protect herself. I started fighting with the Doom Patrol when I was young, but.." Beast boy trailed.

"Raven will kill you if you let Farah do that." Robin finished. He took another sip of his coffee before speaking again. "You should respect Raven's wishes."

Beast boy sighed before placing his head on the table. "I'm the parent too. Shouldn't I have a say on when Farah can fight with us?"

Robin shrugged. "I mean, yeah, but I wouldn't want to make Raven angry by any means. She can be _very_ overprotective of Farah. Out of all people, you should know that."

Beast boy scoffed then placed his chin in his hand.. "Trust me, I know."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Beast boy looked up. "Could you talk to Rae? Get her to loosen up a bit?"

Robin frowned. "What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

Beast boy smirked. "Dude, you're the leader. She respects your word way more than mine. Rae listens to me, but sometimes she doesn't take me seriously. With you.." He trailed. "It's a completely different story."

Robin felt a sense of pride after hearing that comment. He and Raven had a respectful relationship towards each other, but he didn't know Raven thought that highly of him. "I would love to help you out, Beast boy, but I don't think I'll make a difference. You know how Raven gets. If she doesn't want something to happen, she'll make sure it doesn't, even if I have a say in it." He shifted in his seat. "Besides, I think Farah is too young and small to be following us to battle."

"Come on, Robin!"

Robin shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm going to have to side with Raven on this."

Beast boy rolled his eyes then rose from his seat. "Well, thanks anyway.." He said before walking back towards Raven.

* * *

"Alright, what bird are we going to morph into?"

Farah hummed and glanced down at her large animal book. Her large amethyst orbs scanned the many pictures of flying animals as her small finger traced the smooth page. She smiled then pointed to a picture. "Sparrow!"

Beast boy smiled in response. "Go ahead."

Farah pushed her book to the side of the gym mat then closed her eyes to concentrate. "Sparrow, sparrow, sparrow.." She whispered. In a few seconds, her body slowly morphed into a small, blonde colored sparrow.

Beast boy extended his gloved finger for Farah to latch onto. Once his daughter was secured, he brought her close to his face and laughed. "You're so cute, mama."

Farah chirped then flared her small wings, eager to use them.

Beast boy lowered her onto the gym mat then took large steps back to give her room. "Ok, mama, flying isn't hard. You're going to flap your arms back and forth just like any other bird would do. The downside is your arms getting tired, so you have to remember that. You ready?"

The sparrow chirped and hopped in its place. Beast boy nodded his head in approval then stood at the other end of the gym.

Farah moved her short bird-like legs and slowly raced towards her father. As she ran, she flailed her wings wildly. The closer she got to him, the higher she hopped into the air. With each passing jump, she went higher and higher into the air for a longer amount of time.

"There you go!'' Beast boy encouraged. "You got it!"

Farah seemed to have found her rhythm after the fifth hop into the air. When she moved to jump into the air for her sixth time, her small sparrow body became airborne. Beast boy stared with pride as he glanced at Farah whizz around the gym's ceiling at a fast speed. Her high-pitched chirps signaled to him that she was enjoying her time in the air.

As he watched his daughter, Beast boy couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. He remembered learning how to fly himself. He wasn't granted the privilege of having someone teach him his powers. The way he learned was by watching the birds in the forests and many practices. Beast boy was happy to be here to teach Farah so that she didn't have to go through the hardships that he went through. He wanted to be here for his daughter. "Ok, Farah. You might want to slow down. You're going to get tired."

Farah continued flying in the air, ignoring her father's words. She liked the feeling of the air and being able to look down instead of looking up. It was so cool! How many four-year-olds do you know can fly?

Farah continued to flap her wings, but she started to slow down when she felt an uncomfortable stinging in her birdlike body. Slowly, the pain got worse and it seemed unbearable. Farah started to chirp again when she realized that she was starting to glide downward to the mat at a pace that was too fast for her to recover. She flailed her wings to gain wind, but it seemed useless. The pain was too much and her wings felt paralyzed.

Beast boy easily identified this dilema moments before and was already in a position to catch her in his hands with ease. Beast boy caught Farah then opened his cupped hands. He grinned softly at the stiff blonde sparrow. "I told you that you were going to get tired."

Slowly Farah transformed back to her human form, gasping for breath. "My arms hurt really bad." She wailed.

Beast boy chuckled. "Don't worry. The more you fly, the more you will build up your stamina."

Farah smiled. "I like flying. It's really fun. I'm going to do it every day!"

"You ready to practice some more?"

Farah took in a few more breaths before nodding her head.

* * *

 _3 hours later…_

"Ok, daddy, this isn't fun anymore..."

Farah panted then flopped her body onto the gym mat. Her body ached all over, especially in her arms and her small brain was pounding from a headache she had. Her father made morphing seem so easy, but for her, it was becoming a bit difficult. After practicing so hard with her father, changing into small animals became almost effortless to her, but larger animals were what she struggled with. Once she got the hang of flying like she wanted, Beast boy requested she turn into horses, rhinos, hippos, but she simply couldn't. It was like her body would begin morphing into the animal then quickly revert back to her normal form as if there was a limit to how big her body could change.

"Come on, Farah. Are you sure you don't want to try one more time?" Beast boy loomed over Farah and lightly grabbed her arms to pull her back up onto her feet, but she groaned and kicked him away.

"No more." She whined.

"Beast boy, leave her alone. You can't expect her to turn into animals that big just yet." Raven entered the gym and lifted Farah from off the floor and into her arms. Farah leaned into her mother's touch then closed her eyes when fatigue finally consumed her tired body.

Beast boy frowned. "I know that she can do it."

Raven narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You're putting too much on her. Look at her; she's exhausted." Raven turned, showing Farah's sleeping face. "Give it a rest. She'll tap her power's full potential when she's ready."

Beast boy opened his mouth to argue his point, but Raven quickly intercepted.

"How old were you when you transformed into the large animals that you want her to be?"

Beast boy quickly stopped what he was going to say. Raven was right. When he was a pre-teen, he still struggled to morph into big animals that were expected of him. But in his mind, he didn't think it was impossible. "I'll let her rest...but we're going to try again later."

Raven rolled her eyes then sighed. She thought it was great to see Beast boy and Farah bonding through their powers, but Farah is still young. She didn't appreciate Beast boy rushing and encouraging their young daughter with the idea of being involved in their dangerous battles.

Beast boy raised a brow at the sudden attitude. "What? What I do?"

Raven turn on her heels towards the exit with Farah still sleeping in her arms. "Nothing...Let's go."

Beast boy groaned and followed after his girlfriend. "I never get anything right." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Raven pulled Farah's nightgown shirt over her head then pulled her blonde hair back in a loose ponytail.

"Can I have one more cookie before bed?"

"No. You had enough at dinner."

Farah pouted then climbed into her twin sized bed. Raven draped the covers over her body and gave a quick kiss. Farah smiled and stared as her mother turned lights off.

"Mommy, why isn't daddy putting me to bed? He always read me bedtime stories."

"He's playing a game with Cyborg. You'll see him in the morning."

Farah sat up. "I wanna' play with them. Why can't I stay up too?"

"Because you need your rest. Besides, your father and uncle would stay up all night if they could."

"I can stay up all night too," Farah whispered. She hated the fact that she had to go to bed yet the other Titans were up and still buzzing with life. Raven placed her to bed strictly at 9:00 PM. On weekends, she would go to bed anytime she wanted if Beast boy was able to successfully persuade Raven, but she would not stay up any longer than usual. 11:00 PM has been the longest she stayed up before passing out in someone's arms.

"Goodnight."

Farah whined when Raven closed the door to her bedroom. She sighed and stared at the starry decorated ceiling that was once Terra's. The stars in the ceiling held small lights that shone dimly as a night light for her. Cyborg customized it just for her, which made it special.

The toddler turned in her bed to stare out the windows. She yawned and continued glancing out at the waters. If she couldn't sleep, her resort would be to stare out into the bay until her eyes became too heavy to stay open.

Thirty minutes passed and Farah was still awake, but she was now very sleepy. She yawned again and rubbed her purple eyes. She snuggled onto her teddy bear even tighter and began closing her eyes to fall into slumber.

Before Farah could completely close her eyes, a dark figure slid across the window, casting a quick shadow as it moved. But just as it appeared, it was gone.

Farah gasped and her eyes widened immediately. She glanced around her large room anxiously then snuggled closer underneath her sheets. _"I thought I saw something fly past the window_." Farah thought.

Her body shook softly in fear and her heart was pounding faster than usual. Farah slowly closed her eyes again, trying to forget what she saw.

Slowly but surely, Farah's eyes closed and her breathing calmed as she started to drift into slumber. But of course, a loud tap on the glass drew her back into reality.

Farah opened her eyes then slowly turned her eyes to look out the glass. It the was the dark figure and this time, it didn't hide.

Farah stared. Her mouth opened slightly. She didn't know whether to scream or keep quiet. The silhouette of the figure was similar to a man. It held onto some form of rope as it leaned against the window for some form of support.

Slowly, Farah sat up straight in her bed. Her eyes didn't leave the figure at all. It was as if it was staring right back at her.

The figure started to move again, making Farah even tenser. Her heart was beating so hard that she could feel the fast rhythm in her throat. _"I have to get out of here."_

The unknown person placed both of its hands firmly against the window from the outside, causing a loud thumping noise...

Farah frantically fumbled out of bed once she heard the unsettling noise. She didn't know whether or not this person was here to simply torment or intentionally hurt her, but overall, she wasn't going to stay to find out.

Farah gasped and fought with her sheets to pull them away from her body. She fell to the floor hard then scurried to her feet as fast as she could. In seconds, she was out the door and running down the hallway.

"Mommy!"

* * *

 _I'm back with the sequel and I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. The updates for this story will be different compared to "My Hidden Child"._

 _I have been really busy this past semester so I don't have this story completely written for quick 3xs a week updates like the original, but I will try to post atleast one chapter per week, so hang in there! I will not leave this story unfinished._

 _Did you guys like having a long first chapter? I didn't mean for it to be this lengthy...Anyway, let me know your thoughts in the reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is probably the earliest I've seen you get ready for bed..."

Beast boy only chuckled in response before tossing his shirt to the side, showing his muscled chest.

"Why did you end your game early?"

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Tired, I guess. Cyborg was going to beat me anyway."

Raven nodded her head and leaned against the wall of his bedroom. She glanced at the alarm clock as it read 9:20 PM.

Beast boy sighed in relief when he kicked off his shoes and tossed them into the corner. Honestly, he wasn't tired at all. This was his first night with Raven as hs bedmate, and he was eager to cuddle with her, and hopefully, have some intimacy with her. He craved for some sexual release.

The foul aroma of Beast boy's sweaty feet filled his bedroom quickly. Raven sniffed the air then quickly covered her nose. "Beast boy! Your feet smell awful."

He blushed. "I'm sorry! It's been a long day and my feet can't breathe through these sneakers."

Raven turned her head and waved her hand to hopefully fan the smell away. She felt her stomach's content rise up her throat the more she breathed in the scent. "Do something to make the smell stop. Either you throw your shoes out or I go back to my room."

Beast Boy rummaged through his clothing drawer to pull out some socks. He quickly slid them on, covering his big feet then neatly placed his shoes outside the bedroom against the wall. He figured that the hallway might smell like his feet, but if it kept Raven from leaving then he'll deal with the heat of his actions later. Beast boy smirked then leaned back into his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. "See? The smell is all gone."

Raven rolled her eyes but continued to cover her nose with her hand. She was starting to gradually rethink her decision of sharing a bedroom with Beast boy. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being around him. Because she did. She simply wanted to take her time in this relationship and sleeping with him each night could lead to potential problems that she may not want to encounter.

" _What if you become pregnant again?"_ Raven's Fear emoticon whispered softly in her mind. Raven shivered at the thought. She was not willing to go through the stages of pregnancy anytime soon. Farah was a handful as it was; adding another child of Beast boy into the world is not what she had in mind.

"Rae, why don't you have your clothes in here yet? Are you going to bring half one day then the rest another?"

"Um," Raven turned her gaze to avoid his stare then rubbed her arms nervously. Her stomach flipped the longer she contemplated the words she would say next. She wanted to say no but it's never that easy to do. "I was thinking, Beast boy...maybe I shouldn't do this-"

"No, please." Beast boy immediately sat up and scooted his body to sit at the end of his bed when he heard her say those words. Raven continued leaning against the wall as if she was a child that was unfamiliar to him and the area that she was in. Her body language radiated awkwardness, which scared Beast boy. "Give me a chance, Rae Rae. I promise I'll throw my shoes out." Beast boy cracked a fake cheesy smile, hoping his small joke would make her laugh.

Raven smirked softly at his attempt. "It's not the shoes, Gar. I don't want to rush _us_. The thought of you and me sleeping together in the same bed does not seem like it will end well. I'm not ready. I don't think _we're_ ready for this."

Beast boy frowned and his ears drooped. "But why? How are we not ready? Do you still not trust me?"

Raven sighed then looked away. He always seemed to pull that "do you not trust me" card whenever things didn't go as planned. "I do trust you, Beast boy and you know that.." Raven did trust her boyfriend but to an extent. She still had a few walls up that were on guard and needed a bit more time to fully open up with him.

Beast boy frowned. He doubted her words completely. She may say that he has her trust, but he couldn't help to hesitate, which hurt his feelings. How much did he have to do to make Raven trust him completely? He would never hurt her on purpose, and she should know that. Beast boy stared at his feet and clenched his fists tightly for a quick second before relaxing. Thinking about all of this always made him mad. He wished he could have done something differently in the past to not hurt her so much. His intentions were never to hurt, but it did, and now he's reaping the consequences.

He looked up, staring into her orbs. "If you trust me like you say you do, then what's wrong with us sleeping in the same room together?" Beast boy slowly placed her hands in his and tugged her softly towards him and away from the wall. Raven reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled closer, but her body was stiff. Beast boy opened his legs for her to occupy the space between them. They were very close, and Raven didn't notice until she felt his breath on her face.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned back slightly, putting some space between them. "I don't want us to get ahead of ourselves. Also, you know how I feel about the touching...One thing can lead to another and then..." She trailed.

"Rae." Beast boy stared into her orbs and cracked a smile. He was happy to have such a beautiful woman in his arms. The wrongful acts he did to her in the past flashed in his head and he felt bad for what he did, but it vanished the longer he stared at her face. Now, she was here, in front of him, ready to be with him. "It'll work out. You're overthinking things again….How bout I put a layer of pillows in between us?"

She sighed. She was still a bit uneasy but his tender eyes were always her weakness. Raven bit her bottom lip in concentration before finally answering. _"Let's see how the first night goes."_ She thought."Ok."

Beast boy grinned once more. His eyes sparked and his elf like ears perked right up once more. "Besides..if we do have another kid-"

"Let's..not jinx it." Raven interrupted. She quivered at the thought of going through labor and breastfeeding again.

Beast boy chuckled before connecting lips with her. The thought of having another kid with Raven actually excited him, but he was more so eager to be there for her throughout her pregnancy. He wanted to experience the memories he missed.

Beast boy placed his hands on the small of her back and kissed her slowly with love. Raven was a bit shaky in responding at first but eventually melted into his arms.

A loud thud and sharp scratching against the door quickly stopped the couple from their moment. Raven pulled away quickly while Beast boy cursed as he tried to hide his growing erection.

Raven opened the door and Farah fell right in. The toddler sobbed and crawled away from the entrance frantically as if there was a monster standing right at the door frame.

"Farah, what's wrong?" Raven scooped her panicky child into her arms and Beast boy rose to his feet. Tears were falling down Farah's soft face like a waterfall as she tightly clung to her mother's shirt.

"Th-th-there's some-some-one in-in my room!" She stammered between gasps.

Beast boy ran out of his bedroom and down the hall to his daughter's. He arrived in seconds and quickly scanned the area. Thanks to his enhanced vision, he didn't need to turn the lights on to see the objects in Farah's room clearly.

He first checked the closets. Effortlessly, he pulled Farah's small dresses and shirts that were hanging on the hangers to the side to stare at the dark space behind them. He crouched on his knees to look under the bed then rummaged through the drawers for any type of device that may have been left behind and hidden. He quickly scanned the bathroom before migrating to behind the curtains then finally looking out the window. He stood there, staring at every small crack and cranny that was in the room, but there was no one or nothing to be seen.

Beast boy stood at the window, staring at the scenery. His green orbs slowly observed everything that was visible outside. The shapeshifter managed to slide the window open, letting in a cold breeze. He stuck his head out and raised his nose into the air, sniffing heavily for a faint scent of some sorts. He stayed in his position, smelling the cold air, but it was futile. There was no way he could get a scent. The smell of the bay's water and sand filled his nostrils instead of a human scent. If he was here sooner then he may have been able to pick up something.

Beast boy transformed into a bird and flew to the sky. He glided around the entire Tower, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Slowly Beast boy came back to the opened window and transformed back to his normal form.

"Nothing." He whispered tiredly.

His heart raced when Farah said those words. He wouldn't know what to do if his daughter got hurt or taken away from him again. Beast boy sighed and moved to leave the room, glancing back one final time before closing the door.

Raven bounced the crying Farah in her arms. No matter what she said or did, the toddler continued to cry. Raven tried to get answers from her, but Farah would either continue to cry or stammer her words. Her body trembled ferociously as she choked on her tears and her small knuckles turned white the tighter she held onto Raven's hair and shirt.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.." Raven whispered softly to herself. She continued to bounce Farah in her arms while she closed her eyes to concentrate on any unknown presence. If whoever Farah saw was still lingering around then she would sense them. However, Farah's high pitched squeals broke Raven's concentration. Raven gave up with trying and focused on calming her daughter instead.

Beast boy came back and shook his head. "There's no one in your room, Farah. Are you sure it wasn't one of your toys?"

Farah shook her head, wiping her teary eyes. "No! Daddy, there was someone there. At the window!"

"What did you see?" Raven finally succeeded in having Farah let go of her body and sit on the bed. Raven couldn't help but feel the soaked fabric of her shirt where Farah was once sobbing on.

Farah hiccupped in between cries and tried to let her words come out, but she couldn't. Beast boy sat on the bed and brought her in his lap. She leaned into his chest, placing a wet hand on his bare abdomen. Raven went on her knees to get at eye level.

"Farah, if you want us to help, then you need to tell us what you saw." She said softly.

The 4-year-old took in a deep breath and tried to control herself. She was scared. The dark scared her already, so seeing that figure trying to enter her room nearly made her small heart stop. She wiped at her face again then opened her mouth. "There was someone at the window when I was in my bed." She whispered.

"What did they look like? Do you know?"

Farah shrugged. "I dunno'. It was really dark, and I couldn't see a face, but he looked strong and scary."

"He?" Raven looked up at Beast boy with worried eyes. "What did he do?"

"He kept staring at me! Th-then he placed his hands on the window to come get me, mommy!" Farah started to cry again.

"I'll go to Cyborg and see if he can show us the surveillance cameras." Beast boy moved to get up from the bed, but Raven placed a hand on his thigh.

"I think we should all just go to bed." Raven said to Beast boy before wiping Farah's red and puffy face.

"I'm not sleeping in my room!" Farah exclaimed. Her small nails dug into Beast boy's flesh, causing him to jump at the sudden pain.

Raven shook her head then calmed her once more. "You're not. You'll sleep with us tonight."

* * *

This was not what Beast boy had in mind for his first night with Raven...

"Ow." Beast boy winced when a small foot came in hard contact with his groin.

Farah roughly shifted on the bed and turned to stare at her father's face. She smiled softly and whispered. "Sorry, daddy!"

Beast boy only smiled in response. When Farah turned back around to face Raven, Beast boy winced once more before rubbing his injured groin. _"That really hurt."_ He thought.

Farah smiled, happy to be between her mother and father in the bed. Her fear seemed gone once she felt the security of her parents near her.

Beast boy was laying on his side with a protective arm draped over Farah's small body while Raven was turned towards the window, trying to sleep. Farah wasn't sleepy and Beast boy didn't seem to be either.

Farah giggled. "We should all sleep together more often. I really like it."

Raven nodded her head quietly in bed, still trying to sleep while Beast boy hummed an agreement.

"Mommy?" Farah whispered again.

Raven shifted slightly on her side of the bed. "Hm?"

"Are you going to sleep in daddy's room from now on?"

Beast boy chuckled and answered for Raven. They still didn't break the news to Farah that they will be sharing a room. Although she was four, she understood that her parent's relationship was a weird one. "Yup! We're going to have a sleepover every night.''

Farah gasped then patted her mother's back. "A sleepover? Every night? Why wasn't I invited? Mommy, you should have told me!"

"Because it's for adults only.'' Beast boy said with a low chuckle.

"Shut up, Beast boy." Raven snapped.

He laughed and Farah did too, though she didn't know what was funny.

Beast boy sighed then snuggled into his daughter even closer. She wasn't Raven, but he wasn't mad about that. Farah's safety came first, and he would trade anything in the world to make sure he stays close to her.

A couple minutes passed and Farah started to yawn. It wasn't long until she was slumbering soundlessly in Beast boy's arms, snoring softly.

"Rae?"

Raven stirred. It seemed that she was drifting off into good slumber as well. She turned in the bed to look at Beast boy's face, and she seemed a bit cranky. All she wanted to do was sleep. "What?"

"Do you have any idea as to who she saw?"

Raven's cranky demeanor softened as she began to think. "It could be anyone, Beast boy. Every villain in Jump knows that we're living in the Tower now. It's no surprise that someone will try to make a move.'' Raven shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Farah being taken from her. Farah's safety has always been a number one priority, and although being in the Tower is safe enough, it still leaves an open window of opportunity for something tragic to happen..That scared Raven.

Raven brought her hand from underneath the comforter to softly play with Farah's hair. Her pale fingers twirled and felt the curly locks as her daughter continued to sleep peacefully.

Beast boy noticed her discomfort. "What if it was Slade? She did say it was a strong looking man."

Raven stopped moving her fingers and tensed at the thought. Raven was not afraid of Slade himself; however, she feared what potential plans he may have for Farah if he was the culprit. Slade has a knack for persuading people onto his side, and Raven did not want Farah to be fooled. "I pray to Azar that it isn't." She whispered.

Beast boy stared. He felt a strong sense of anger primarily stemming from his animalistic urges. He had a strong desire to protect his daughter, which is normal for any loving parent. If Slade had plans to take advantage of Farah then he will rip the mercenary to shred with his own hands. He didn't care what people will think of him afterward. If Slade tries to lay even a finger on his daughter's soft head, that'll be it. He'll snap and it won't be pretty for anyone in the end.

Beast boy snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he was instinctively pulling Farah even closer to his body, making her fidget uncomfortably in her sleep. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm his raging thoughts. Beast boy exhaled tiredly then smiled softly at Raven's face. He reached over to her, being careful of Farah in between them, and cupped her cheek softly with his hand. "We'll find the bastard."

Raven didn't smile, but she cupped her hand in his. Her raging thoughts and paranoia were consuming her mind, giving her utmost dread. "I hope so."

* * *

Beast boy walked into the common room and was relieved to see Cyborg already sitting at the computer monitor with Robin standing next to him. He strode over to them and looked at the screen. "What are you guy's doing?"

"Something triggered a small alarm in the systems last night but when I checked, it was nothing, so I'm going over it again," Cyborg said as he typed away on the keyboard.

Beast boy became a bit uneasy. He was hoping that Cyborg had the answer. "Do you have the slightest clue as to what triggered it?"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders, not worried at all. "It was probably those damn birds again. They're always tripping off something in the systems."

"Farah said that she saw someone outside her window last night..."

Cyborg and Robin glanced up from the computer screen with serious expressions on their faces. Immediately, the atmosphere changed from light to serious in seconds. Robin balled his fists while Cyborg went back to staring at the screen in thought. Beast boy both knew that Robin and Cyborg cared for Farah just as if she was their child and would go to extreme lengths to make sure she was out of danger.

Robin stepped forward, his angry leader mode coming out. "Who did she see? Why didn't you come to me last night?"

Beast boy frowned and took a step back, giving some space. "Calm down, dude. Farah was so frightened that she could barely answer Raven's questions. It wouldn't have made much of a difference if I came to you."

Robin backed off slightly, but he was still on edge. "So she doesn't know?"

Beast boy shook his head. "Nah."

Cyborg shook his head. His eye was glued to the screen and his brows were furrowed in small frustration as he stared at the many numbers and codes. "No...I don't think so."

"What time did this happen?" Cyborg chimed.

Beast boy scratched his head, trying to remember the small details of last night. "She doesn't know who she saw, but I think the time was 9:20, 9:30 PM? Can't remember exactly, but it was around then."

Cyborg typed away on the computer and brought out the numerous surveillance cameras of the Tower. He selected the camera that was focused on Farah's bedroom and zoomed in, typing in the estimated time in the process.

The monitor went to work and on the large plasma screen popped up a perfect video feed of Farah in her bedroom from last night. The three men stared intently as the minutes passed by. They all became stiff when Farah began to fidget in her bed and stare out the window. Beast boy couldn't help but feel a spike of anger rise in him the longer he watched. He wished he was there for her.

Cyborg paused the video the moment Farah fell out the bed and started to run out the door. Like Beast boy, It was hard for him to watch as well. The fear was evident on Farah's young face.

Cyborg zoomed in on the image towards the window and cursed. "I can't see it. Whoever did this must know exactly where the camera is and hid from it at a certain angle behind the window. I only see a very faint shadow"

Beast boy gulped. If this mysterious person knew where the hidden camera was placed in Farah's bedroom then there was a possibility of them knowing even more about his daughter and the Tower.

"They must have studied her bedroom before acting." Robin trailed. He moved in closer to the screen, analyzing anything his masked eyes could find. Seconds later, the leader pointed to the far corner of the window where a majority of the camera could not catch. "It's hard to see, but I think those are hands touching the glass."

Beast boy snapped his eyes to the screen and stared at what Cyborg soon highlighted. Indeed, the two hands of the person were plastered firmly on the windows. "Do you think we can do something with that? Maybe there are some fingerprints on the glass.."

Cyborg shook his head. "I can't identify anyone if there's a picture of their hands on the glass."

"Damn it." Beast boy whispered.

"But you're right though. There may be some fingerprints, but I wouldn't count on it. It seems that whoever it is is wearing gloves." Cyborg continued.

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire beamed and flew straight toward the men. She levitated next to her boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss. Starfire was oblivious to what they were looking at and didn't seem to care at the moment. She clasped her hands together then turned to Beast boy. "Farah and I will be going to the mall this afternoon to do the shopping. Is it the alright if I take her?"

Beast boy grew anxious. He felt flattered that Starfire asked for his permission to take Farah; usually, she would ask Raven instead. But with this unidentified person running around, Beast boy didn't want Farah anywhere out of his or Raven's sight. "I don't know, Star. Farah has, uh..schoolwork to do."

Starfire frowned. "She is with Raven doing her assignments at the moment. Please, can't she come when she is finished?"

Beast boy paused again. "Um, oh, did I say schoolwork, I meant that she has a ton of chores that she needs to do."

Starfire smiled. "I will do them for her!"

Cyborg cracked a small smile. "Calm down, papa bear. I'm sure she'll be fine with Starfire." Cyborg was just as worried as Beast boy to let Farah out the Tower, but they couldn't confide Farah to stay inside.

Cyborg was right. Starfire would make sure that Farah was safe, but the thought was still a bit uneasy. "Ok, fine."

Starfire beamed again and flew out the room to find the toddler.

Beast boy exhaled tiredly once the doors closed then turned to Robin. "Dude, you have to hang out with your girlfriend more."

The leader went from having a serious tone to blushing like a young schoolboy. He hated being confronted about his relationship because it was a personal thing that he didn't like people budding into. "What are you talking about?"

Beast boy snickered, knowing how to push his leader's buttons. "You're spending too much time on work and not on her. Why do you think she keeps tagging Farah along everywhere she goes? She's lonely!"

Robin frowned then looked back at the screen to avoid eye contact. He didn't like the way Beast boy was assuming things about his girlfriend. "You don't know what you're talking about, Beast boy. She's perfectly fine with how everything is right now." Robin snapped in response.

Cyborg looked up and chimed in. "BB's right. You and Star haven't been hanging out together much lately."

"Don't worry about my relationship!" Robin said. "There are bigger things to focus on at the moment."

Beast boy saw the anger boiling, but at the moment, he didn't care. Someone needed to tell Robin the reality of his faults, even if it meant getting on his bad side. "Star should be the biggest thing on your mind, dude. If you don't make her happy then she'll easily find someone else who-"

"Who are you to talk about relationships, Beast boy? You cheated on your girlfriend and broke Raven's heart. I'm not taking any advice from you!"

Beast boy fumed and opened his mouth to argue with his leader, but Cyborg intervened by standing between them and pulling Beast boy back. "Calm down, green bean. He got a point."

Beast boy rolled his eyes and stepped away, but he kept his mouth shut from saying anything personal. "Fine, but I'm just saying.."

Robin turned on his heels towards the doors but mumbled a "Grow up." as he continued.

Beast boy opened his mouth to respond, but Cyborg held him back.

Once their leader was gone, Cyborg went back to sit at the computer screen while Beast boy folded his arms, still upset. "He didn't have to say all that."

Cyborg couldn't help but laugh. "You guys make me thankful to not be in a relationship."

Beast boy plopped his body on the couch and started to stare at the image of the hands that were still showing on the screen. "It's not funny, tin can."

Cyborg continued to chuckle. "Yes, it is. You two fight like schoolgirls. And you can't blame him. You know how he gets when you talk about his relationship with Starfire like that. What were you thinking?"

Beast boy smirked. "He's so oblivious; someone had to call him out on it. For a smart dude, he's an idiot when it comes to relationships."

Cyborg nodded his head and turned the monitor off. "Starfire obviously has baby fever."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so! Do you see the way she treats Farah? I promise you that if Raven wasn't in the picture, Starfire would happily take on the role of being Farah's mother."

"Poor Silkie...She probably forgot all about him."

Raven entered the common room with Starfire and Farah in tow. Farah rambled on about an outfit she wanted to get from the mall while she sat on the back of the floating Tamaranean princess.

"Any luck on the cameras?" Raven asked.

"No." The two said defeating. "But we have to check for-"

The alarm rang throughout the Tower, causing everyone to freeze. Farah whined when Starfire stopped talking and gently placed her from her back and onto the couch. Robin quickly dashed in with his communicator open in hand. "Trouble in the city...Let's go."

Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire dashed out the common room, leaving Raven and Farah behind. Once the room became silent, the toddler turned to her mother with a sad frown on her face.

"I want to go out and fight with the Titans. I could help."

Raven strode to the couch then crossed her legs. She wrapped her arms around Farah's body when she crawled to her embrace. "No, Farah. You have no business fighting with the Titans. It's too dangerous."

"But I have powers too." Farah mumbled before crossing her arms.

"You're too young to be out. Besides..you haven't mastered your powers yet."

"Yes, I have!" She shouted angrily. Her small fists balled and her purple eyes narrowed. "I can turn into all the animals that daddy can turn into." She lied. Deep down, she was hoping that her mother would believe her.

Raven raised a brow, taken back by the loud, sassy attitude of her daughter. She frowned and leaned forward, lowering her voice. "If that's the case, then turn into a rhino right now."

Farah blushed softly, a bit frightened by her mother's cold tone, but she accepted the challenge! The toddler hopped out of her mother's lap and walked to the center of the room to give some space between them. She huffed then closed her eyes, repeating the term, "Rhino", in her mind numerous times. Her body began to morph into the animal she desired, but she stopped in mid-transformation before falling back to her knees in normal form. Farah was adamant on proving her mother wrong, but of course, it was still too difficult for her to do. Farah sighed then slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I can't." She said softly.

Raven smirked. "Exactly."

"I don't need to be big to help." mumbled Farah as she crawled back into her mother's lap and silently sulked at her defeat.

After a silent minute had passed and the toddler calmed down a bit, she looked up to see Raven's face. "Why don't you go out and fight?"

"Because I have to watch you. Someone has to make sure you're safe while they're out." Raven smiled down at Farah.

Raven did miss the fighting with the team and wanted to be back out in the streets, beating criminals, sending them to jail, saving lives. But alas, someone had to watch Farah. As superheroes, they didn't have the luxury to hire any babysitter. Cyborg mentioned the idea of rotating so that Raven could get an opportunity to fight, but she refused it. She didn't want to hinder her friends with her child.

"Besides," Raven said as she tickled Farah. Farah tried not to crack a smile because she was still upset, but a small involuntary giggle escaped her lips. "I like our bonding time."

* * *

"Why did you have me go to the kid's room in the middle of the night?"

Brother Blood looked up and smirked. His human eye shone with mischief as his other red cybernetic one was cold and lifeless. He leaned forward in his chair to rest his elbows on the dark cherrywood desk. "There's nothing wrong with instilling a bit of fear into our little victim now, is it?" He said calmly.

Red X crossed his arms in aggravation. "Don't waste my time, old man. I don't like working with people, better yet, being told what to do.."

Brother Blood leaned back in his chair then intertwined his cold metallic fingers. He frowned at the disrespectful tone but kept a calm demeanor. "Calm down. It was only a simple task that I asked you to do."

"I'm no one's errand boy. You should have done this 'simple task' on your own time. I could have been doing something else."

"Yes, I suppose that I could have, but a person of your stealth and nimbleness would complete the task much better than I." Brother Blood stared in Red X's direction and chuckled softly at his own uncaring complement towards the thief.

Red X still kept his arms crossed, unamused by the man's words. Sometimes he wondered why he agreed to team up with the old cult leader. Constantly, his old tactics and way of thinking annoyed Red X to a point where he wanted to punch him in the jaw. Blood was controlling and loved having the upper hand, telling people what to do. Red X is famously known for doing things on his own terms, not being bossed around like a child.

When X encountered Brother Blood, he wasn't open to working with him but he decided to give him a chance…

 _Red X walked down the steps to the stadium that was filled villains. The thief squeezed and scooted his body between the waves of people then entered a row that was half filled with sitting villains. X scooted down the long row then plopped his body down when he found an open seat between two people. He sighed in relief, happy to be away from the large crowd, but he didn't notice the person sitting next to him._

" _You are sitting on my cloak."_

 _Red X turned his head to see Brother Blood who had a soft yet angry scowl on his face. He had a large, long white robe on that covered his body. The large yellow rimmed hood was draped over his head, hiding the upper portions of his thief looked down and saw that indeed a section of the white cloak was underneath his right thigh. Red X raised his limb, allowing Blood to snatch the fabric away._

 _Red X glanced in his direction once more, noticing the metallic fingers hidden underneath the long sleeves of the white cloak he wore. X took an even deeper look and saw a flash of red shining from the left side of his face underneath the dark hood._

 _Quickly, Red X snapped his head forward when Brother Blood began glancing in his direction, knowing that he was being stared at. Red X kept looking forward but heard a few mumbling coming from Blood's direction next to him._

 _Red X cleared his throat. He wasn't the person to start an idle conversation, but the awkward tension was evident between them. "What made you interested in coming here?"_

 _Brother Blood slowly looked up then glanced in Red X's direction once more. He kept his scowl and his voice was low as if he was in no mood to talk. "I should ask the same to you."_

 _Red X shrugged his shoulders and stared at the small box where Jinx and Gizmo stood before looking back at the cloaked man. "I wanted to see what the hype was all about."_

 _Brother Blood gave a low chuckle. Red X tensed slightly, not really liking the way how that laugh came out. He had heard of Brother Blood, but never really knew what he did. It simply didn't occur in his mind to worry about him. Red X moved to get up and find another place to sit. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable by sitting next to the strange man._

" _What is your name. I don't think I've ever heard of you."_

 _Red X glanced back in the headmaster's direction, shocked to hear him speak to "X….Red X."_

" _I should have figured." Brother Blood said as he stared at the thief's signature black costume._

 _Red X tensed again. Something about his stare made him just feel disconnected with his own mind. The thief shook his head and looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact. "There's something about you..that's..weird."_

 _Brother Blood smirked then lowered his large hood, showing his half human and half red metallic face. Red X was taken back a bit. From seeing his fingers, X figured there was something different about him, but he wasn't expecting to see the same deformity on his face. "I have the power of mind control, my boy." Brother Blood said confidently._

 _Red X continued to avoid his eyes. "That's cool and all but can you stop trying to control my mind."_

 _Blood chuckled before placing the hood back over his head. "As you wish.."_

 _Red X stared forward. The crowd became antsy when a view of Farah's small frightened body came into view in Jinx's skinny arms. The little girl thrashed in Jinx's hold, but Jinx kept a strong grip on her as she talked into the microphone. "Come on guys! Let's see those numbers rise."_

 _Brother Blood raised his hand among the crowd, catching the eye of the pink eyed woman. "Brother Blood, I see you! Anyone else?"_

 _Red X turned to him again. "You didn't answer my question...Why do you want the kid? Seems quite weird since you're an old man and all."_

 _Brother blood sent a daggering eye in Red X's direction but still spoke. "I love children."_

" _Pedophilia." Red X thought in his mind._

" _I heard that, boy. I can read minds as well." Brother said lowly before continuing. "I am the headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy. I would love to take the young child under my wing and teach her my ways. I know she has powers. Raven has a dark power that I admire but never had the chance to utilize. I was too focused on that imbecile, Cyborg. I'm sure that by taking her offspring, the child will have some trace of that dark magic lurking inside of her."_

" _But they said that the kid doesn't have any powers." Red X stated._

" _I would like to be the judge of that.'' Brother Blood raised his hand once more, raising the price of the bid. "If they are correct in the fact that she is normal, which I highly disbelieve, then she could be trained as my star pupil."_

 _Red X stayed silent and glanced at the sea of villains who defeatingly lowered their hands to no longer bid when the price for Farah continued to rise as the time passed._

" _Why are you here? I know that you are not interested in buying the child." Brother Blood asked. He turned to X with a smirk. "Are you trying to buy the mother for..purposes?"_

 _Red X felt his cheeks heat up underneath the mask. He briskly shook his head then scoffed. "No...Like I said, I'm just here to see what the hype is about..."_

 _Brother Blood chuckled darkly. He could see right through the young thief that he was here for more. It may not be for the child, but he was surely interested in a certain someone. "You seem to be a trustworthy partner...How about we make a proposition together?"_

 _Red X raised a brow at the random request. ''Work together? Nah. Sorry, old man. I work solo."_

" _I understand, but surely if we work together, you will gain benefits in return."_

 _Red X crossed his arms. "I don't do teams. Besides, I don't want the kid or Raven."_

" _You're lying." Blood said quickly._

" _Stop reading my mind." X snapped with an attitude. ''That's rude."_

 _Brother Blood chuckled. He was gaining a liking to Red X. The young thief reminded him of an older son to guide. Blood showed his metallic hand from underneath the long white sleeve of his cloak for Red X to shake. "Let's work together. We will both get what we want in the end."_

 _Red X stared at the cold metallic hand with a skeptical glance. "You want me to help you get the kid then do what? This seems like a one-sided deal here. I only look out for number one."_

 _Brother Blood rolled his eyes. "You have so much arrogance. If you give me a chance, I'll make sure you get whatever it is that you want in return."_

 _Red X sat back in thought. What did he want? He wasn't a villain to cause harm to the Titans for no reason, but he did do whatever it is that would fit to please him. Kidnapping children weren't his style at all._

 _Images of Raven flashed in his mind the more he pondered the offer. A small smirk curled on his face behind the mask. Flashbacks to when he saw her during their battle in the lab made him rambunctious. He wanted to see her again. One would suggest that he grew an emotional liking towards the sorceress but Red X denied wholeheartedly. He simply liked getting her mad and annoyed. He found it entertaining to mess with her. Maybe there was something else in the sorceress that he wanted but wasn't quite willing to act upon it just yet._

 _Red X was still a bit uneasy to blatantly join Brother Blood, but that didn't stop the thief from shaking Blood's cold metallic hand. "Deal, old man."_

"What's the next step in this scheme of yours?"

Brother Blood stood from his seat then meandered around his office, turning on the large computer monitors, showing the blueprints of the numerous Cyborg duplicate robots for Red X to see.

"I need you to observe her. Gather as much information as you can from the outside. We need to know if she has powers. Once we know what we're up against, we prepare to make our move.'' Brother Blood stared back at the screens once more. "I have been working on perfecting these robots. I will make sure those Titans don't defeat my works again."

Red X stared at the many pictures of the yellow and black colored cybernetics. A small shiver ran down his spine the more he stared at the lifeless red eyes. "They're a bit creepy looking...Don't you think this is a bit too much for a kid to see? Aren't you concerned that this may mentally scar her?"

Brother Blood paused then turned around to stare at the robotic faces of the cyborgs. He continued glaring at the robots then shrugged his shoulders. "I believe they look fine. I designed them myself. If anything, it'll make the child stronger. If we expose her to this type of environment, she will become use to factors even worse looking than these simple robots."

Red X shook his head then walked towards the exit. "I don't think that's how it works.."

"For someone who doesn't want the child in the first place, you seem to be very concerned about her wellbeing." Blood said with a snappy attitude.

"I'm just saying..she's a little kid.."

Brother Blood scoffed then turned back to the monitor. "I have years of experience with children, so I don't need you telling me what's appropriate and what isn't. This is the child of a half demon that we're talking about, remember?"

"Teenage villains and toddlers are two completely different genres of _children_ , but whatever. I got things to take care of." With that said, Red X turned on his heels and left an annoyed Brother Blood to sulk.

* * *

 _Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's another long one. I'm going to update a new chapter every Tuesday. I'm sorry that this update is so late; I usually update in the mornings, but I got busy with work._ _So come back next week for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. You guys are the best!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Move the cup."

Farah rested her head on Raven's chest who was lying lazily on the couch. Farah listened to her mother's steady heartbeat while she stared at the object, eager to see it move. Raven continued to keep her eyes on the page of her book while she extended a finger sluggishly towards the tea mug on the table. The item was encased in a black aura then lifted into the air slowly. Farah smiled and her mouth gawked open at the flying object. Raven lowered her finger, placing the mug back on the table.

"Turn the TV on."

Still reading, Raven snapped her fingers and the TV was turned on in seconds.

"Wow,'' Farah said under her breath. The toddler was still getting accustomed to her mother's powers, so whenever Raven used them, it would amaze her. Farah, herself, even questioned how her mother was able to hide this from her all these years.

Farah snuggled closer to Raven's chest. "Mommy, your powers are so cool. I wish I had them."

Raven chuckled. "Trust me, I don't think you would."

Farah looked up. "Why not?"

"They're hard to retain."

The toddler turned her head to the side, ignorant to the term."Retain?"

"It's hard to control them," Raven said simply.

"Oh!" Farah smiled then shrugged her shoulders sweetly. "I don't think they are. All you do is move stuff around."

Raven smirked then went back to reading her book again, not in the mood to correct her. "Sure...I only move stuff." Raven had no intentions of telling Farah the dark aspect to her powers. She was worried that it would scare her if she did. And frankly, Raven found no purpose of telling Farah, atleast not now at her young age. Raven compared herself to dodging a bullet when Farah failed to show any source of magic in her powers.

Farah sat up straight and crossed her legs in her mother's lap. "Does your mommy have your powers?"

"No."

"Ok." She said softly. Farah sat in silence for a short moment before opening her mouth once more. "What about your daddy?"

Raven felt a bit uneasy but she kept her cool demeanor. "Maybe.." She said simply.

Farah raised a brow. "Maybe? So...yes?"

"Maybe,'' Raven said shortly as she continued to read her book.

Farah hummed in silence. She wasn't liking the answer her mother was giving her. Farah could tell that Raven was trying not to answer, but she had many more questions to ask. Farah looked up. "Do you and your daddy have the same powers like daddy and I do? Do you look like him? How come you never talk about grandma and grandpa? All my friends from the daycare knew their grandpa and grandma, so why don't I know my-"

Raven slammed her book shut, silencing the toddler. Not liking the way the conversation was going, she rose to her feet, forcing Farah to climb out of her lap. "How about we go..make lunches for everyone before they come back."

"But you didn't answer any of my-" Farah stopped talking when she noticed her mother look away and her eyebrow twitch from either anger or annoyance. Farah didn't want her mother to get angry so she decided to drop the conversation entirely. "Ok.." She hopped off the couch then sprinted to the kitchen.

Raven sighed in relief when her child ran away. Farah was always asking questions that made Raven fumble or not want to answer. There's still so much that Raven had to tell Farah, but decided not to or didn't know where to start. How can she explain to a toddler that her own mother is half demon, making her a quarter demon; her grandfather is the almighty demon lord, Trigon, and grandma is dead, thanks to grandpa. It's great to know that Farah had an interest in knowing more about her mother's past, but at times it can be a bit too much for Raven to handle in one sitting. For Beast boy, it was more simple to explain his origin.

A shattering noise in the kitchen made Raven's body tense and her heart drop. She gasped then raced to the kitchen area.

Raven cursed when she nearly slipped onto the hard floor. She looked down at the mess then groaned. "Farah, what did you do?"

Farah frowned and sadly looked up at her mother. She trembled her bottom lip and took a step back, scared to face her mother's wrath. On the floor was a large mess of mayonnaise with glass shards from the jar surrounding it. The shards were everywhere and it was hard to maneuver without stepping on a single piece.

"I'm sorry!" Farah screeched. "I didn't mean to drop it! It was heavy, and I-"

''Farah! Just...go back to the couch until I clean this mess up.'' Raven huffed angrily and bent to her knees while Farah peeped from behind the counter to watch. "I turned my attention away from you for literally 10 seconds," Raven said with a low mumble.

"Sorry," Farah whispered again from behind the counter.

The common room doors opened and the Titans silently entered. Beast boy limped forward with his arm draped over Robin's shoulders for support.

Farah followed Robin as he led a limping Beast boy to the couch. The changeling eased into the cushion and grimaced in pain. He shifted uncomfortably and exhaled slowly. Farah ran the rest of the way to where Beast boy and Robin sat. She climbed on top of the couch and stared at her father's pain stricken face. "What happened?" she asked.

Farah looked down at his extremity and winced from the look of it. His right leg was beaten up from the mid thigh to his ankle. The fabric of his uniform was torn and pulled, making it hang off his leg like string. Blood slowly oozed from his many cuts and scrapes as it trickled down to his ankle.

Cyborg walked into the kitchen area and saw the mess on the floor with Raven cleaning it up. He whistled in amazement, gaining her attention "Rae, what'd you do?"

"I didn't make the mess. Farah did...By the way, we're out of mayo."

Cyborg held in a laugh then jabbed a finger in Beast boy's direction. ''Well, I don't know if you noticed but your boyfriend needs some healing over there."

Raven glanced back to the couch then quickly raised to her feet. She was so concentrated on her task that she failed to realize him coming in. The sorcerer washed her hands then strode to Beast boy's side. She shooed Farah away from the couch and took a seat next to him. Beast boy smiled softly when he saw her face, but his skin color was turning a pale green and the pain was evident on his face. Raven frowned and swept a soothing hand through his hair. ''How did this happen?'

''Kardiak...slammed me into a building….Leg got cut up." He panted.

"Kardiak?" Farah asked. She turned to Starfire. "Who's Kardiak?"

Starfire grinned before answering sweetly. "Kardiak is a large, disgusting, monsterlike heart that attacks children around your age."

Farah paused and shivered in small fear. " Monster that attacks just kids?"

Robin nudged Starfire's arm softly. "Don't tell her that, Star. You'll scare her."

"Oh!" Starfire said cluelessly. "I did not think about that." She said softly.

Farah started to rethink her zeal to fight with the Titans a bit now. From the looks of Beast boy's leg and his pain-stricken face, it seemed that this creature did a number on him. She could only imagine what might happen if she was fighting against it. Surely she would be beaten in seconds.

"But.." Farah said softly, still a bit scared. "You guys beat the monster, right?" She turned to Starfire again.

Starfire smiled then nodded her head briskly. "But of course, bumgorf! Kardiak can be quite simple to defeat."

Farah started to smile after hearing that. "Simple?" If the Titans could easily take down the creature together as a team, then maybe she could be an aid in fighting other villains. Sure, her size may be something to question but she could do something.

Raven's hands shimmered a bright blue before she placed them over Beast boy's injured thigh. Gradually, Beast boy regained his green color and his face eased. Raven took one hand from his thigh to touch the front of his leg. Beast boy sighed in relief when the pain lessened and he was finally able to think clearly again.

Beast boy smiled and raised Raven's chin with his hand to kiss her chastely. "Thanks, Rae."

Farah gasped. "Mommy! You can heal people too!?" Farah hopped off the couch to touch and examine her father's leg. Her large purple orbs largened in amazement. Not even a scratch could she find. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because" Raven smirked. "You said that I only move stuff."

Farah hummed and stared even closer at Beast boy's now fully healed leg. The blonde sat back then slowly opened her small palms to stare at them. If her mother has such an amazing power, then she wondered if she could also perform the same task.

Farah smacked her small open palms on Beast boy's leg, making him jump. He turned from looking at Raven to her. "Mama, what are you doing?"

Farah looked up, her hands still touching his leg. "I want to heal you too!"

* * *

Robin's communicator buzzed to life and vibrated loudly on the desk table. Robin woke up from his random slumber in a state of panic. He snapped his neck back and forth to examine the room with his arms extended, ready for battle. Once he assessed that there was nothing there but his ringing communicator, he relaxed then swept a hand through his hair. His papers were strewn on the table in front of him with small puddles of drool on it. He pushed the criminal reports and pictures to the side before rubbing his eyes. He had spent another long night rummaging through pictures and the surveillance videos, trying to find any information on the figure Farah saw, but there wasn't much for him to go off on. Robin moved to grab his communicator, but a small slip of paper caught his eye.

" _You did not answer the door for our date. I assume that you have forgotten again. That is the ok. I will see you the later" -Starfire_

"Damn it!" Robin cursed. He forgot about his date with Starfire. They were going to walk around the park this morning but he must have slept through his alarms and her knocks. Guilt quickly consumed him as this was not the first time he has missed a small event with his girlfriend.

 _"Dude, you have to hang out with your girlfriend more."_

Robin groaned, angry to remember Beast boy's words at the moment.

His communicator continued to vibrate loudly against the table, reminding Robin that someone was calling him. Quickly, the leader cleared his voice before answering. "Hello?"

There was static on the screen before finally, a clear image of the caller appeared on the other side.

"Melvin?"

Melvin beamed onto the screen. She was no longer the young 9-year-old that was protected by Raven about 6 years ago. She was now an older yet goofy 15-year-old. Timmy and Teether stood behind her in the background, trying to peep onto the screen, but Melvin pushed them back in annoyance. "Hey, Robin!"

Robin raised a brow. He never received a call from the siblings and was curious to know what their reason was. "Is everything ok?"

"Um," Melvin glanced around behind her then back at the screen. "Uh, not really. We were actually wondering if we could stop by the Tower for a bit."

Robin was fully awake now. "Why? What happened?"

"We were ambushed at the monastery by some weird creature, and we now have nowhere to go. We and the monks tried to fight, but it's too strong. Bobby is fighting it off right now as we speak, but I don't think he will manage much longer." Melvin frowned at the screen. Her appearance looked distraught and her face was beaten slightly. Robin could tell that the same was for her brothers as well though they weren't shown much.

Robin didn't hesitate to reply. "Of course! I'll trace your location right now. I need you three to hide somewhere safe until we get there."

Melvin smiled softly. "Thanks, Robin!"

The call ended, and Robin leaned back in his chair, stretching. He sighed and tried to think… Where was he going to place three more people in the Tower? And most importantly..how is Starfire going to react when he sees her?

* * *

"So, you're not mad at me, right?"

Starfire continued walking down the hallway with Robin striding next to her. His communicator was open and he was typing in the location of Melvin and her brothers. Soon after Melvin's message, Robin quickly messaged Beast boy and Cyborg to aid him in finding the siblings.

"No, I am not angry that you forgot our date for the _third_ time," Starfire said her response in her normal sweet tone, but she couldn't help but sound a bit resentful.

Robin tensed softly at the mention of his actions but he continued walking confidently. He lowered his communicator and turned to his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry, Starfire. I didn't mean to skip our hang out. I stayed up all night looking for evidence and time just escaped me."

Starfire stopped walking to look into his masked eyes. She did feel hurt for being abandoned once again, but she slowly learned to accept his absences. At times she would question Robin's priorities. In the beginning of their relationship, he would be so affectionate and did his best to make time for her, but as their relationship aged, slowly he drifted from his romancy actions.

Starfire forced a small smile on her face. "I forgive you for ditching me, boyfriend. It was not too big of the deal. I hung out with Farah that evening anyway, but please, may we talk about what I was telling you a couple nights before?"

Robin grew nervous. Slowly he started walking through the common doors after seeing the time, shoving gadgets and weapons into his utility belt and checking his communicator once again. Starfire floating in tow, eager to have him answer. "Robin, please!"

Robin strode to the computer area, searching for more items to add to his utility. It's not that he didn't want to have this talk with Starfire..well, actually, it was. Robin knew exactly what Starfire was going to talk to him about, and he wasn't ready.

"Can we talk about it when I get back, Star?" He glanced back at her and she frowned, lowering her arms in the process.

Her eyes softened and her feet planted on the floor, her happiness draining. "You are the right." She said in a defeated tone. "I will simply talk to you when you return."

Robin smiled and gave a quick kiss on her lips before turning to the computer monitor once more.

"Can I assist you on the mission?"

Robin typed away on the monitor. "Um," He said as his fingers danced across the keyboard furiously. "I think it'll be fine if only me and the guys went." He turned to her and smile shortly. "Why don't you stay with Raven and Farah? I know they need the company."

Again, Starfire frowned. This time, she didn't respond. Starfire slowly strode to the couch and slumped onto the cushions next to Raven and Farah.

Farah was sitting in Raven's lap with her thick animal book resting in her arms. She looked up to stare at Starfire and noticed her sadness. Farah opened her mouth to say something to her best friend, but Raven held her back and shook her head, gesturing to keep her mouth shut for the moment.

Once he was finished, Robin rose from the computer seat and scurried to the garage. "Beast boy, Cyborg, let's go."

Cyborg rosed from his seat at the kitchen area to follow Robin out the doors, and Beast boy soon followed after giving both Farah and Raven goodbye kisses. As the males ran out the doors, Cyborg's voice could be heard as they ran down the hallway. "What was that all about, man?" And Robin's response. "Don't worry about it."

Once the guys were gone, Raven released her hold around Farah's shoulders and watched as the toddler crawled to the sad Starfire on the couch. "What's wrong?" She asked

Starfire looked down and chuckled softly at the toddler. "I am sorry, bumgorf Farah, but you are simply too young to understand the adult situations."

Farah leaned back, feeling a bit offended. Raven stepped in and gently pushed Farah aside. "What happened, Star?"

Starfire sighed and smothered her face in her hands. It was rare to see the bubbly princess so sad and defeated. "Do not fret, friend. It is..the personal."

Raven inched closer to her friend on the couch and placed a comforting hand on her back. "You can tell me. As you know, I'm good at keeping secrets."

Starfire chuckled softly again before looking back up to her dark friend. She exhaled then sat up straight. "I feel like Robin and I are having the 'problems' in our relationship.

Raven raised a brow. She could sense the frustration and anxiety radiating off of the couple when they entered the room, but Raven kept it to herself. "Problems like what? Are you two fighting?"

Starfire paused, trying to word her situation. "No." She said softly. "It is more so..he does not understand my wishes." Starfire looked at Raven, hoping that she understood what she was talking about, but Raven was clueless. She had no idea what message Starfire was trying to convey. "Robin and I have been in the relationship for about 5 to 6 years now, and yet, I feel like we are not progressing as the couple."

Farah sat quietly behind the couch on the floor. She placed her small hands over her mouth as she eavesdropped on their conversation. She may not know what they were talking about, but she was still curious.

"Progressing?" Raven asked.

Starfire sniffed. "Robin does not seem to have any interest in furthering our relationship or as you earthlings say, 'take it to the next level'. For example, You and friend Beast boy have a small bumgorf together, and as a result, you both are very happy in your relationship, and Farah is such a joy to have!" Starfire beamed at the last comment.

Farah couldn't help but smile at the complement behind the couch.

"Hold on, Star," Raven said. "Are you saying that you want to have a child with Robin?"

Starfire blushed and nodded her head slowly in embarrassed agreement. "Bumgorfs are truly the blessing to have. I would love to have one of my own, and I know that if Robin and I have one, our relationship will truly be brought to the next level and made stronger."

"Um," Raven started. She didn't know how to react to everything the Tamaranean was saying. She was debating on whether to tell Starfire the hard truth or sugar coat her words. Yes, Farah was a blessing that she was happy to have, but having a child does not mean happiness. Robin as a father? She couldn't see that happening at all. "Star, having a child doesn't mean that you're making the relationship more serious. There are different ways and methods you and Robin could try out."

Starfire frowned. "But Raven, I _want_ to have the bumgorf with Robin."

"Star, Robin isn't really..family oriented," Raven questioned if Robin liked or got along with kids well. When she transformed into a child during Trigon's short reign over the earth, he was exceptional to her, but it's not like Raven was a child in her mindset; she was still her normal self; the only thing that was different was her body, so would that constitute that Robin was great with kids? Besides then, Raven doesn't remember the last time Robin had close relations to children, Farah included! Robin and Farah don't hang out and share a strong personal relationship compared to Starfire and Cyborg.

Starfire frowned and placed her head in her hands again. "And that is the problem. He does not think of families when we talk about the future. Whenever I talk to Robin about having children soon, he changes the topic to a different one or completely ignores me. I do not like it. He told me that he would like to have children, but only later...It confuses me because I do not know when later is!"

Raven smiled softly. "From experience, just know that having children is a lot harder than it looks. When Farah was born, I didn't know what to do. Even with my experience with Melvin, Teether, and Timmy, I was still not good with raising Farah in the beginning. I did it alone, but even with help, it's still difficult.

"But you were successful. Farah is healthy and happy. I do not see the negative in that."

"Exactly, Star. You won't see the negatives until you actually go through it." Raven said. "Morning sickness, feet swellings, diaper changes, constant cries at night, frequent doctor visits. These are only a handful of duties that you must do when you have a child, and I'm not saying that having a baby is awful, but it requires a lot of energy and time. I couldn't do all these things for Farah while still living in the Tower and fighting crime. It was dangerous. I can only imagine you going through that with Robin, and we all know that it's hard for him to put away his work."

Starfire kept her mouth shut and listened. She was hoping to hear some form of hope and encouragement, but she wasn't surprise when Raven gave her the hard reality to her wants.

"Robin is always on the go." Raven continued. "I don't know if he'll..slow down for a family just yet. Don't get me wrong. Robin loves you and would do anything to see you happy, but you know how he is when work gets involved."

"I know that Robin has the troubles of prioritizing his time, but I would like to do the slowing down. We are getting the older, and I want to have small bumgorfs of my own."

Raven felt bad for seeing her friend so distraught, but she didn't know how to answer her problems. This was something personal that the couple needed to converse with each other about.

Raven watched as tears started to fall from Starfire's green eyes. Hugging wasn't her style, but for a friend, she'll happily do it. Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire and embraced her in a firm hug. Starfire leaned into the hug and released her built in troubles onto the sorceress's shoulder.

* * *

"Now, it might be a bit cramp. We don't have any spare rooms left, but I promise you that the couch is very comfortable."

Cyborg smiled and continued to lead the way for Beast boy, Robin, Melvin, Teether, and Timmy. They had just came in from rescuing the young Titans and were now leading them to the common room of the Tower.

"But this place is so big! How can you not have enough rooms?" 11-year-old Timmy said as he looked around.

"Cyborg was supposed to make more rooms, but he was too lazy." Beast boy said with a smirk.

"Shut up, green bean. Do you know how hard it is to create a bedroom? It takes a lot of time and planning."

"All you're doing is putting a bed in a room, painting the walls and cleaning it up a bit," Melvin said mindlessly. She had a sweet smile on her face, so Cyborg couldn't stay mad at her smart comment.

"There's more to it. You guys don't appreciate me and everything I do."

Beast boy scoffed. "Maybe if you spent more time actually doing it than playing those video games, there would be like 5 new bedrooms in the Tower!"

"Uh, uh! What do you know about work?" Cyborg turned to the changeling. "Don't tell me what I should be doing. You haven't done your share of the dishes in months."

Beast boy smiled. "That's because Raven does it for me."

Cyborg rolled his eye. "You're always putting your responsibility on someone else."

Beast boy and Cyborg continued their small arguments as they all continued walking down the hallway to the common room. Melvin and Timmy stared and listened to them with amusement and laughs at their insults while Teether lingered behind with Robin.

The 7-year-old held onto Robin's hand with a strong grip. He was silent and didn't say much at all. When they found him and his siblings, he was the one that seemed the most scared. Hence, whenever the little boy had the opportunity, he would cling to Robin's hand as if his life depended on it.

At first, Robin found it very awkward and wanted to pry his hand from his, but he had to ease into it to help soothe the child's mind. He couldn't help but wonder if Teether was traumatized in any way when he and his siblings were ambushed at their base.

Robin didn't know how he felt towards kids because he didn't have many encounters with them. If he had to save them, then he would do it with no questions asked, but if he had a choice between children or adults, he would choose adults because of the easy cooperation.

Robin knew exactly what Starfire wanted to talk to him about before he left, and frankly, he was happy to avoid it. It made him anxious just thinking about the idea. He loved Starfire and would do anything to see her smile, but _kids_? No. He wasn't mentally ready to be tied down to something like that, and as the leader of the Teen Titans, there's no time for diaper changes or bottle feedings while tracking Slade down.

Robin shivered, causing Teether to look up at him from the random vibration. The leader awkwardly smiled then quickly glanced forward.

But if Raven can have a kid and be fine with it then why couldn't he?"

"Raven!"

Melvin shoved Cyborg and Beast boy out of the way when she saw the purple haired sorceress. Raven glanced up from Farah and smiled when she saw the flash of vibrant blonde. Melvin ran straight into her arms in a tight hug. Raven almost fell over from the impact but she managed to keep her footing. She laughed softly and hugged her back.

Melvin has gotten tall. She was not as tall as Raven, but she wasn't far from it. She was about a head shorter, similar to Beast boy's height before he had hit puberty. Her short pigtails were now long and she didn't stray away from her pink uniform.

Timmy joined the hug soon. He had a toothy grin as his arms wrapped around the both of them. He had grown as well, but he was still young. His head reached Raven's midsection, but his face still appeared young.

Robin glanced down and noticed that Teether was still holding onto his hand. He pulled at his limb to take it away from Teether's grip, but he didn't let go. "Um, don't you want to join the hug?" Robin asked softly.

Teether looked up at him then back at Raven. He finally released Robin's hand and joined the embrace on Raven.

Beast boy scooped Farah into his arms when he saw her get uncomfortable and hide behind the kitchen counter. She stared as her mother conversated to the three with warm smiles. "Who are they?"

Beast boy glanced at Raven then back at Farah with a grin. "That's Melvin, Teether, and Timmy. They're Titans too."

"Titans?" Farah stared even harder at the three, taking in the details of each of them. Her eyes fell on Teether. "But they're all young...like me."

Beast boy nodded his head. "Yup; they're the youngest Titans..right next to Mas and Menos."

"Mommy said that I can't be a Titan because I'm too young. Why do they get to be Titans and I can't?" Farah narrowed her eyes and tried to hide the growing anger inside. It wasn't fair. The little boy, becauseTeether, didn't seem that much older than her. "I bet they get to go out and fight too."

"Um," Beast boy noticed her anger and tried to come up with a good reasoning. He wanted to say that the reason why she couldn't fight is because of her inexperience with her powers, but that would only discourage her and she must have heard it so many times from her mother already. Also, Beast boy promised Raven that he would stop talking to Farah about fighting. "Why don't you go introduce yourself?"

Farah shook her head and buried her head in her father's shoulders, mumbling a "no."

"I'm sure you'll like them. They're very nice. When Raven was younger, she had to watch over them." Beast boy chuckled. "They're like her kids.

Farah stiffened in his arms. She looked up at him and balled her fists. "Nu uh! I'm her kid." Her voice then softened. "I'm her baby.."

Beast boy raised a brow then smirked. "Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

Farah blushed slightly. "No. I'm not jealous."

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders then glanced back at Raven. "Whatever you say."

Farah rested her head on Beast boy's shoulders, but she continued to glance back at the three young honorary Titans. Their attention was focused solely on Raven. As a result, they failed to take notice of her in Beast boy's arms.

" _Jealous?"_ Farah thought. _"I'm not jealous of them.."_

Farah told herself that she was fine, but she couldn't help but feel some type of way. She didn't like how Melvin, Timmy, and Teether took all of her mother's attention, but more so, she couldn't help but feel frustrated about their ability to fight at their young age when she, not less younger than them, was forbidden to...

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought about it and see you next Tuesday!_


	4. Chapter 4

Farah continued to twist and turn in her bed. She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes for the third time in the last 15 minutes. She was back in her bedroom and didn't like it at all. Her eyes constantly veered to the window out of fear and anticipation. She wanted to close the curtains but if she did, then it would be too dark in her room for her to sleep comfortably in.

The mysterious dark figure continued to cloud her mind the longer she glanced back at the window. She was scared that whoever it was would show up again at any moment. If they did decide to come back, Farah made a mental plan on what she would do, which was to run as fast as she could or morph into something small to not be seen. Cyborg upped the security cameras and alarms in her room so she knew that she was protected and could be watched by Cyborg and Robin through their communicators if needed.

The toddler sat up and stared at the foot of her bed. She couldn't sleep, and she wanted to go to her parents, but she didn't want to bother them. After Beast boy placed her to bed, he rushed out with Raven to help Melvin and her brothers get situated. Seeing that made Farah even more upset. She was hoping to hear a bedtime story and a goodnights kiss, but her parents' focus were primarily on the Tower's new guests.

Farah climbed out of bed and strode to the wall to turn the ceiling lights on, but she was too short to reach it. She sighed and stared at the switch that was sitting high on the wall. She wished she was taller to do basic things. This adorable height of her's was not helpful. "I bet that if I was taller like the other kids, I would be able to fight with everyone else as a Titan," Farah mumbled bitterly as she continued to reach for the switch.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm her body and growing anger. In seconds, the toddler morphed into a small rabbit. The blonde colored rabbit glanced up and used its hind legs to jump itself high in the air towards the wall, flicking the light on in the process. Satisfied, Farah morphed back into herself, happy to bask in the brightness.

If Farah couldn't sleep then she would stare out the window, but since that wasn't working, she decided to play to hopefully tire herself out. Farah pulled out her many dolls and toy cars from her chest as well as her numerous coloring books and crayons.

Farah hummed and smiled as she sat in the center of the room, playing and creating fake conversations with two of her dolls.

"Oh no, you can't fight with us, little girl. You're way too young to be out with us. Listen to your mommy and go back inside!" Farah said in a low mocking voice. She pictured her Barbie doll with the long blonde pigtails to be Melvin.

While Farah imagined the shorter blonde Barbie doll to be herself. "Nu-uh!" Farah said in her normal voice. "You don't know that! I'll beat all the monsters that we face and be a lot better than you and your sticken' brothers ever will be!"

It didn't take long for Farah to feel frustrated and lose interest. The toddler threw the barbie dolls away from her in annoyance than folded her arms in a huff.

Farah never talked to Melvin or her brothers but that didn't stop her from having negative perceptions of them already.

Once she got over her small attitude, Farah migrated to her crayons and papers that were resting on her small coloring table.

She continued her drawing well on until she started to feel tired about an hour later. She yawned but forced her small hand to keep moving to color. Her eyelids started to droop heavily and Farah's head began to droop downward towards the table. Farah jolted upward when she felt her body falling out of her seat. She tiredly looked around her room, remembering where she was and what she was doing.

Farah closed her eyes softly again when sleep started to consume her. Her hand went limp, resulting in the crayon to fall to the floor.

" _Come, child. I will not tolerate foolishness."_

 _A cladded figure loomed over her and reached for her forearm with a strong cold hand. Farah screeched and clawed at the limb. She tried to run away in the opposite direction, but the person pulled her harshly in its direction._

 _Farah couldn't see this person's face and couldn't recognize their voice. Everywhere was dark; nothing stood out to her._

" _Mommy! Daddy!" Farah screeched._

 _The person placed another strong hand on her other arm, pulling her even closer towards them. "You worthless child. No one is here to save you!"_

 _Farah stared into the white shadowed eyes of the figure and cried when it laughed evilly. "You belong to me."_

Everything flashed white and within that moment, Farah jolted straight up in a straight of panic. Her short blonde bangs stuck to her now sweaty forehead and she was panting hard. She looked around frantically for the person that was on her mind. but no one was here with her in the bright room. Farah closed her eyes then sighed shakily to calm her jittery nerves. "That was weird" She whispered.

Farah slowly opened her eyes before glancing back down to reach for her fallen crayon. Once it was in her fingers, she began coloring on her paper, but her mind was not focused on her actions or what she was drawing. Never had she have a nightmare like that before. Her nightmares consisted more so of fictional monsters or creepy noises, but this one was different. Never has it consisted of a person like this. And the worst part, this nightmare felt too real.

Farah's large purples orbs slowly glanced back down to the paper. The toddler suddenly screeched and tumbled out of her chair when she saw a black aura engulfing her crayon. She threw it at the wall out of fear then shook her head briskly to wake herself up completely.

Things were getting weird..

Farah inched herself away from her coloring table while staring at the crayon that still seemed to have been enclosed in the black aura. Farah remembered well that it was similar to the powers of her mother's. She looked around but didn't see Raven anywhere.

"Mommy?" She asked as she looked around again. "Mommy, are you here? Daddy?"

The toddler glanced around her room in hopes of her parents jumping out of her closet laughing and saying that it was all a joke. But no one was there in her room to answer.

Farah sighed and raised her left hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. As she did that, the crayon levitated off the floor then flew back in the direction of her moving hand, nearly hitting her in the forehead. She squealed in fear and covered her face with her arms.

"Huh?"

She looked down at her hand and saw that it was now also encased in the black aura. "What's going on?" Farah nearly cried as she shook her hand in hopes that the aura would fade away.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! So you guys are actual parents now!? Like, mother and father?"

Beast boy laughed at their shocked faces. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, because.." Melvin stammered. "Because you guys are the Titans! You're always fighting crime and stuff..not being parents..and I never thought that you two would...you know."

Raven and Beast boy blushed then looked away. Fortunate for them, their new guests had no clue what their backstory was to reach their current relationship status.

"If you guys are parents then where's your baby? I didn't see anyone when we came in." Timmy said. He crossed his arms and looked around, not believing them at all.

"She's really shy when meeting new people. I tried to introduce, but you guys were too busy talking to Raven. " Beast boy said. "I sent her to bed almost an hour ago."

Raven opened the door to her old bedroom and stepped to the side for the three young Titans to enter. "I don't care what Cyborg says. That couch is not comfortable to sleep on. So, I don't mind if the three of you sleep in my room until your base is safe and operational again."

Timmy looked up. "But..it's your room. Are you sleeping with us?"

"No." She said softly, "I'm staying with Beast boy.

"Ew," Melvin said when she saw Beast boy drape an arm over the sorceress's waist. She wasn't a little kid anymore. She may not know everything about intimacy but she had an idea of what it was.

"We don't have any clothes." Teether finally spoke and looked up at Raven. He tightly held onto Raven's hand this time.

Teether was right. It was a happy moment to reunite with everyone after all these years, but they all failed to realize the extremity of the situation. The young Titan's clothes were dirty and torn. And their faces were beaming with small cuts and dirt.

"Oh..right." Beast boy said dully.

"Starfire and I will get you what you need tomorrow. I'll also heal those bruises of yours."

The three smiled and nodded their heads in satisfaction. Raven and Beast boy turned to leave them until Melvin pulled Raven back. "Wait! What about Bobby?"

"Oh!" Raven said. She completely forgot about the large stuffed animal. "Is Bobby hiding again?"

Melvin turned. She stared at a corner and gestured at the air. Bobby's large body suddenly appeared in everyone's vision. He strode to Raven and smiled, which she happily returned.

Beast boy stared in confusion. He had never seen the bear and wondered how it followed them back to the Tower. "Um," He meeped.

"Don't worry," Melvin said quickly when she saw his uneasiness. "He won't hurt anyone."

The changeling only nodded and continued to leave, bringing Raven with him. "Uh, we'll see you guys in the morning."

Beast boy and Raven continued to walk away from the room and towards Beast boy's. Once they were out of earshot, he sighed. "Since when did she have that monster with her?"

Raven glared. "Bobby's not a monster. He aids them when they are in trouble.."

Beast boy shrugged, still confused as to how he, Robin or Cyborg never noticed Bobby. "If you say so..."

* * *

Farah rested her chin on her knees as she wrapped her short arms around her legs. She sat silently in the corner of her room and stared as her coloring books and crayons levitate above her head in a perfect circle. She glanced in the direction of her coloring table and saw her dolls and other toys lazily levitate around the room. She had no idea what was going on and was scared to leave her room because whenever she moved, the objects in her room would follow after her.

"I need to tell Mommy." Farah rose from her seat in the corner of her room and strode to the door. The closer she went to the door the more her objects followed her. Soon, her bed began to rumble and slide towards her direction of the door. Her dresser rumbled and began to follow suit of the bed. Once Farah stopped moving towards the door, the objects stopped moving as well and stayed in place. Farah kept her purple orbs on her bed and dresser but continued to inch her way closer to the exit. After taking the first step, her bed and dresser shook again and began to move in her direction. Farah began to freak out. "This is crazy! I can't leave my room." She sighed and crossed her arms in aggravation."Who am I kidding...Mommy and Daddy are probably still in the common room with everyone else..They won't hear me." At first, Farah found the strange happenings scary. She thought it was a ghost playing tricks on her. Soon after, she found it exciting. But now, it was becoming a nuisance. The books flew even faster in a circle above her head.

Farah angrily swatted her hands in the air and forced the books onto the floor. They fell in a thud and stayed in that position on the floor. She smiled at her success, but the books started to levitate once more. "No! Stay!" Quickly, Farah huddled the books together then sat on them, putting her entire weight on top of them.

Farah groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. It was almost 11 PM, WAY past her bedtime. She has been fighting this strange phenomenon for almost an hour, and she felt her energy draining her at a faster rate than usual.

Farah couldn't help but yawn tiredly and glance at her bed. Although her bed was shaking and moving only a few moments ago as if it had a mind of its own, she couldn't help but want to lay in it. Farah's eyelids began to droop again and her legs felt weak. Slowly, Farah strode to her bed. She didn't care if it moved or shook. She needed sleep. Now. The levitating books trailed after her like a loyal pet.

Farah sighed and climbed into bed, not caring if the objects followed her or continued to levitate in the air. When her small body crawled under the pink and green comforters and her head hit the soft pillow, she quickly fell into deep slumber.

After a short minute, the coloring books, toys and dolls finally stopped flying and fell onto the floor with a quiet thud.

* * *

"What. The. Hell…"

Beast boy and Raven stared at the mess their daughter called a room. Her small play table was knocked over to the side, her crayons were scattered along the floor; the coloring books were tossed with a few pages torn out, and her dolls laid on the floor in weird angles. Beast boy continued to examine the room, taking careful steps while Raven went straight to the misplaced bed.

Raven pulled the sheets back and saw Farah still sleeping soundly. "Farah, wake up. What did you do to your room? Why is everything out of place?"

Farah didn't budge from Raven's touch. She continued to slumber. Raven groaned then sat on the side of the bed, still shaking her daughter, but the toddler would not open her eyes or even budge in Raven's grasp. Worriedly, Raven placed the limp Farah in her arms tenderly. She cradled her daughter as she stared at her round face. Raven quickly took notice of the small bags under her eyes.

Beast boy looked up and stared. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"I don't know.'' Raven said with a frown. She was growing anxious.

Farah half opened her eyes when she heard the noises and felt the warm arms around her. She tensed at first, trying to take in the environment then relaxed when it was just her mother. She snuggled closer into Raven's bosom and closed her eyes again. She was so tired! Last night drained a lot of her, and all she wanted was more sleep.

"Farah, wake up. What happened last night?" Raven shook Farah gently in her arms to wake her, but Farah was once again back in a deep slumber, snoring softly. Raven groaned. "I know you're a hard sleeper but this is ridiculous.''

Beast boy fixed her small table and cleaned up the area a bit. He glanced at all the scattered papers and toys. He held up a doll whose head was turned all the way back and the small dress that it wore torn to shreds. He tensed. Was she mad about Melvin and her brothers? Beast boy turned to his girlfriend. "Does she have anger problems that I don't know about?"

Raven looked up with a raised brow. She shook her head. "No. Not at all. She's rambunctious but not angry."

"Something must have gone down because this is a big mess for even her to make alone."

Raven nodded. "It might explain why she's so tired," Raven whispered her mantra then placed a soft hand over Farah's forehead. Her fingers hummed quietly when it glimmered a light blue. Farah stirred slightly in her arms and smiled softly when she felt the sweet sensational feeling the power gave her. "She's not sick, but I do detect..something." Raven said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I just know that it's..different." Raven's body went stiff and she felt her anxiety rise. Raven had a clue as to what it was, but she prayed that she was wrong.

Beast boy continued cleaning the room. If he could have a dollar for all the times he has cleaned this room, he would be rich. He searched through the many drawings Farah drew on paper, debating to throw them out.

He was always fascinated to see her drawings. They were cute and actually pretty advanced for her age. There would be some of him, Raven, then Cyborg and Starfire. He didn't see much of Robin, but even he would be drawn into the mix. He believed that she portrayed her thoughts onto her drawings.

Beast boy froze when he came across a stray paper that he missed. He stared at the picture and his eyes widened. He turned to Raven, showing her the drawing. "Rae, you have to look at this."

Raven looked up and glanced at the lined sheet of paper in his hand. Her mouth opened slightly in shock.

On the paper was a hand drawing of Red X's mask with great detail.

"But," She started. "I don't understand. She never saw him before. And the picture is so..realistic."

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at the paper, getting nervous. He felt anger boil inside of him but also fear. "He may have been the figure she saw the other night."

Raven sighed and hugged Farah's sleeping body closer. She was close to losing her daughter once, and she refused to go through that experience again. "What would he want with her?" She whispered.

* * *

"Would you three like to eat the bowls of cereals?"

Melvin, Timmy, and Teether nodded their heads fervently. Their stomachs growled as they haven't had a decent meal in a while. Starfire went to work. She hummed and smiled softly as she prepared three bowls and poured equal amounts of milk for each. She wasn't a good cook, but this was something she knew she could not mess up on. After all, Robin taught her, so she held it dear to her.

"Thanks, Starfire." Melvin smiled and took an eager spoonful when the bowl was set in front of her.

"It is my pleasure. Raven has informed me that we will be going to the mall to buy more resources for you and your brothers."

"Good," Teether said. "Because my uniform is yucky and makes me itch." He frowned and scratched at his body.

Melvin shot him a disgusted glance and scooted her bowl away from her brother at the table. "Watch it! You're going to get flakes in my food!"

Timmy stuck out his tongue at Melvin. "Shut up!"

Starfire noticed that Teether was not eating but only staring at the food. She knelt to his eye level behind the counter and beamed. "Do you not enjoy the breakfast?"

Teether shook his head and said. "No."

Starfire frowned and quickly looked through the cabinets for any other brand box. "Would you like the fruity cereal instead?"

Teether smiled and nodded his head. Starfire prepared a different bowl and placed it in front of him instead.

She watched as the three children eagerly eat in front of her. The spark she felt for children came back again and it only fueled her to want a child even more. She took into consideration what Raven told her yesterday, but it wasn't at the forefront of her mind. She possibly couldn't see the negatives of having a child. The bright outcome of having one is too great for her to give up the idea.

Starfire clasped her hands together and leaned against the opposite counter. She glanced in Timmy's direction and smiled even further. She was happy to make the young one smile. Robin told her that he seemed quiet and distant from the rest. Starfire kept note of that. She was eager to find out what it was that made Timmy so reserved.

Raven and Beast boy walked in through the common rooms. Farah was in Beast boy's arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and her short arms dangling at her sides. She was awake, but barely. She was still trying to catch up on a few more minutes of sleep.

"Good morning, friends! Would you like cereal?"

"I'll drink tea, but you can make Farah a bowl." Raven went straight to the tea kettle while Beast boy placed the tired Farah in one of the empty seats. Even Farah did not remember too much about last night. It was a blur to her. She remembered things flying around her head, scary dreams then being extremely tired.

Melvin gasped and pushed her food aside. "Is this your kid!? She's so cute!" Melvin scurried to the end of the table where Farah sat and gawked at her like an estranged animal in the zoo. Farah was scared and wanted to take a step back, but she was sitting. Instead, she leaned back. "Her eyes are purple like yours, Raven!"

Raven forced a smile. "Thanks."

"But...she's.." Melvin trailed as she stared at Beast boy then glanced back down at Farah.

Beast boy knew what she was trying to hint at and answered her unasked question. "Before I turned green, I was blonde and had her skin type. We looked just alike."

Melvin nodded and went back to gawking at Farah. "I'm Melvin. What's your name?"

Farah only stared back into Melvin's blue eyes. She knew that Melvin wasn't going to hurt her, but that didn't mean she should trust her. "Farah." She said softly.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" Melvin moved to hug Farah, but the toddler brought her arms up to block the sentiment. She was not in the mood to be cheerful.

Starfire placed a small bowl in front of Farah. She glanced down at the food then started to messily eat her breakfast, ignoring Melvin and her brothers in the process.

"Raven, when shall we journey to the mall?"

"Um, how about after 12?"

Starfire nodded and went to her bedroom to get her purse. Raven sighed contently when she took a sip of her tea. She moved to sit next to Beast boy at the couch. He placed an arm on the back of the couch and his other hand rubbing his forehead in deep thought.

"Rae, what are we going to do?" He glanced at her with worried eyes. He was scared for the well-being of their daughter and prayed that all of this was a dream of some sorts. This morning, he and Raven tried to get answers from Farah, but she wasn't open to talking to anyone. She only sat there and stared at their faces as if they were speaking a different language. It seemed as if she was a different person.

Raven snaked her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. She didn't want to admit it to him, but she was scared too. "We're going to keep her safe like we always do."

Beast boy forced a smile. He was still worried, but it was good to hear Raven's calm voice. He kissed her softly then hugged her close.

* * *

"I have never done the shopping for young children before. The outfits are so tiny."

Starfire took out a small infant outfit from the rack and awed at the cuteness. She saw another outfit of a different color and chose that from the rack as well. Her eyes beamed at the small clothes. She stared at the different girly outfits that were hanging on the wall in display and strode to it. If she were to have a young girl, surely she would dress her up in all the outfits this store offered.

Raven glanced back at Star then sighed. Knowing how the princess felt, Raven let her bask in her fantasy. She strode to the boy clothes that were more fitting for Teether. "You might want to look over here, Star."

Starfire stopped touching all the sparkly tutus and flower headbands on the rack then followed her friend. She smiled at the small waisted jeans of the 6-year-old section. "These are the most precious, Raven."

Raven smiled. Seeing these small baby clothes reminded her very much of her own experience of buying Farah's outfits when she was younger. "They are. I can't remember where I put Farah's old baby clothes."

Starfire beamed when she heard the mention. "Farah possess these small outfits? Oh, I would love to see those when we return to the Tower!"

"I don't remember where I put them. I know there are a few outfits tucked away in her closet, but everything else is gone...probably ruined by the H.I.V.E. when they ambushed us."

Starfire frowned. "That is disappointing."

The two women turned their heads when they heard a loud crash in one area of the store. Teether and Timmy looked guilty as they stared at the mess they created. They had tipped a mannequin over, breaking it in the process and scuffling its clothes. Raven frowned and crossed her arms. "What did you guys do?"

"It was Teether! He knocked it over!" Timmy screamed and pointed in his brother's direction.

Teether blushed then shook his head. "No! He did it!"

The employees came from the back and glanced angrily when they saw the damage. Raven mumbled a sorry and pulled the two out of the way before they could be kicked out the store.

"Let's just get some clothes and get out of here," Raven said. She could feel the anger and dislike radiating off of the employees and a few customers who were also shopping.

Raven sent the two boys in Starfire's direction and went back to the mess to clean up. She picked up the thrown clothes off the floor and tried to find hangers or spots to place them. She held the numerous fabrics in her arms and moved to put them away. She yelped when she walked into someone.

The taller black-haired man with icy blue eyes turned around when he felt someone run into him. He glanced down at Raven then helped her pick up the clothes she dropped. "Here you go."

Raven mumbled a ''thanks'' before apologizing to him. She didn't make eye contact him and tried her best to ignore him. Once the clothes were in her arms, she moved to walk away, but the man stopped her by grasping her arm lightly. Raven turned around, giving him a hard glare, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he held out his hand and smirked.

"Hey, uh, I'm David.''

Raven looked at his hand and didn't move to shake it. She only raised a brow and wondered why he touched her. "Ok." She said with no interest. "Can you move out my way please?" She had no intentions on talking to anyone at the moment, She had four children to watch over.

David's smirk fell from the cold reaction. ''Oh..my bad.'' He took a step to the side and stared as Raven continued walking and folding the clothes back to their original spots.

"Raven, I believe that these outfits will fit Timmy and Teether."

Raven glanced at the sizes on the tags then down at the two young boys, visually determining if they would indeed fit them. "Ok." She shoved the two boys into the dressing rooms and told them to try on the clothes. She turned to Starfire. "Can you help them? I'll handle Melvin. Have you seen her?"

"She is with Farah."

Raven turned to find the two blondes standing in front of the shoe section of the shop.

Farah stated at all the shoes she wanted while Melvin only listened.

"I want this, this, this, and that." Farah touched every small shoe that she wished to have, especially the dazzling flats.

Melvin smiled at the little girl and said her own share of wants if the toddler would let her. Melvin noticed that Farah didn't seem open to befriending her. She didn't take it too much to heart. She was 14 after all while Farah was only a toddler, but that didn't stop Melvin front wanting Farah to like her. "How old are you?"

"Four." Farah continued staring at the shoes, taking on in her small hands.

"You're so cute...You should meet Bobby."

Farah looked up, now interested. She was giving Melvin and her brothers a bit of a hard time, but only because of her small jealousy of their Titan status. "Who's Bobby?"

Melvin smiled. "My friend. He's a big teddy bear."

"I have a teddy bear too." Farah wasn't so open to Melvin or her brothers. She was still a bit upset on how quickly they stole her parent's attention, but she was beginning to let that go just a _little_. Besides, another girl in the Tower meant another friend to talk to about girly things. "His name is Mr. Snuggles."

"When we go back to the tower, we could have a play date."

Farah nodded her head and smiled softly.

The two silently stood, continuing to stare at the shoes until Farah turned to her. "You're a Titan, right?"

Melvin glanced down. She raised a brow, a bit confused about the random question. "Um, yeah.''

"So you get to fight the bad guys with the other heroes?"

Melvin nodded her head, still curious to see where this was going.

"What do you do? What's your power?"

"I have a really strong imagination. I can make any objects come to life if I really wanted to, and if I think of something really hard, I can make it real."

Farah narrowed her eyes then silently hummed. She wouldn't believe it until she saw it. "Prove it."

Melvin tensed. "Wh-what?"

Farah looked around the store, searching for something. She turned to the shoe rack and took a single pair in her hands. "Do something to this shoe.''

Melvin blushed then played with her blonde pigtails. "Um. we're in public. I don't think it's a good idea that I do it now. How about I show you when we go back to the Tower."

"Please?" Farah begged. "No one will know, and I promise not to tell my mommy.''

Melvin shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I promise that I'll show you another time, ok?"

Farah really wanted to see Melvin's power right at the moment. She didn't understand why Melvin and her brothers were Titans and could fight bad guys at a young age, yet she couldn't. Farah pouted then with a small huff, slammed the shoe back in its place.

A small black tendril of dark aura shot from Farah's small hand and traveled up along the shoe rack, knocking the displayed shoes onto the floor in a loud heaping mess, Melvin and Farah shielded their bodies from the impact then scurried away.

Raven gasped and stared as the structure of the shoe displays came apart. The clear platforms became unscrewed. It fell from its spot, on its way to land on Farah's small head. Farah noticed this and brought her hand up to shield her face, but another tendril of black aura shot from her hand, bouncing off the shoe display and hitting the different manikins in the store.

Raven caught the falling platform with her magic then scooped Farah up in her arms, binding her hands before she could do anymore damage. She glanced back at the now disorganized store.

"What the hell!?" The manager of the store walked out from his office and pulled at his hair as he stared at the mess.

"Let's go," Raven said quickly.

She scurried out the store with Farah still in her arms and Melvin following behind. Starfire collected Timmy and Teether from the dressing rooms and ran out the door as well. She completely forgot that the boys were still wearing the merchandise, resulting in the detectors at the door to ring as they ran out in a hurry.

* * *

 _Thanks so much guys for reviewing and showing your support. It really keeps me going. I hope you liked this chapter; let me know what you thought about it! I'll see you next Tuesday._


	5. Chapter 5

"Here's all the information I could gather." Red X tossed the numerous pictures of the little girl on the table with little care.

Brother Blood eagerly took grasp of the pictures and stared at them with a scrutinizing eye. Most of the pictures consisted of Farah in mid-transformation as she morphs into small animals while in the gym of Titans Tower and Beast boy watching over her.

Brother Blood laughed bitterly. "My, my, it looks like our little one wields her father's powers. Isn't that just adorable?" Brother Blood tossed the pictures back onto the table and sat back in his chair. He was disappointed that there weren't any pictures of Farah showing signs of Raven's powers instead. He was interested in that more so than her turning into simple animals.

"Apparently the kid has a hard time turning into large animals such as tigers, elephants, and dinosaurs like her father." Red X said.

Brother Blood groaned and slammed his fist onto the table in anger. "First, she shows no signs of her mother's powers, and now she can't morph into large animals? She's useless to me now." Brother Blood scoffed. "I don't need a chipmunk running around. What harm could she do?"

Red X chuckled at Brother Blood's temper tantrum. "She's only a kid. What do you expect?"

'I expect more than small obscure animals from this brat!" Brother Blood yelled in response.

Red X couldn't help but laugh again. "I was going to hand you this a little later as a surprise, but since you seem impatient, I'll give it to you early."

"What are you rambling about, now?"

"I don't think you should discredit the kid so quickly." Red X reached into his utility belt and brought out a black flash drive. He tossed it to Brother Blood who caught it quickly.

Brother Blood stared at the device with a questioning eye. "Are you playing a game with me you foolish, insolent-"

"Are you going to use it or not?" Red X interrupted. "I'll happily take it back and-"

"No, no. I might as well see what it is that you brought." Brother Blood quickly inserted the flash drive into the computer. In seconds, an amateur cellphone video appeared on the screen of his large monitor.

Brother Blood sat back in his chair and watched the plasma screen. He still had an angry scowl on his old face as he forced himself to pay attention to the video. He was close minded and had little care for the video at first. But when his eyes caught a view of little Farah, he became mesmerized.

The short cellphone video was of Farah standing next to Melvin in front of the shoe display at the children's store. Blood continued to rewind the video over and over again, slowing down at moments when he would see streaks of black power spontaneously emit from the toddler's hand. A smirk started to form on Brother Blood's face. "Well isn't that something? She has not one power but two, and most importantly, it is her mother's...What a weird combination." Brother Blood chuckled. "No matter...I knew she had another power inside her this entire time."

Red X groaned. "Weren't you just saying that she was useless a couple minutes ago?"

"I was a bit forceful, but that doesn't matter. We have what we need. How did you get this supine footage?"

Red X crossed his arms. "Let's just say that I have my ways.."

The reason why Red X was able to tape the video of Farah's outburst so closely in the mall was that he was there at the moment, in disguise..or in his actual identity.

" _Hey, uh, I'm David."'_

 _Raven stared at his opened hand and didn't move to shake it. She raised a brow. "Ok...Can you move out my way?"_

Red X couldn't help but feel a bit sour at her attitude that day, but he decided to drop it.

David wasn't his real name. It was only a fake name that he chose to tell her. He was a bit happy that she didn't ask him why he, a grown man, was in a children's clothing store. If she did ask, he had a good lie to tell her.

He noticed Raven and Starfire walk into the store from afar and made his move to take his observations to another level.

Red X chuckled. "Looks like those students of yours were too stupid to figure that the kid had powers."

Blood smirked. "This changes everything now. I could utilize both of her abilities."

"And increase my pay?"

Brother Blood turned around in his chair and leaned onto his desk. "Is it really the money that you desire?"

Red X glanced up, his arms still crossed. "What are you talking about? Of course, I want the money."

Brother smirked. "Money is not only what you want.."

Red X shifted his feet. "I'm in it for the money, old man. Don't twist my words or my mind."

"I'm not twisting anything, my dear boy. If it is money that you want, then it is what you will get, but I understand people, and it seems that there is something more that you will like to receive...Mind telling me what is it?"

Red X uncrossed his arms and balled his fists. "Like I said before..I'm only in it for the money. Stop pestering me."

"Not the sorceress?" Brother Blood wiggled his brow playfully. "Would you like her to fall for you? Is that why you decided to help me? If so, I can do something to-"

Red X laughed bitterly at the comment. "No, way. I don't want her; she can stay with the green idiot for all I care."

Brother Blood intertwined his fingers and stared hard at the hidden thief. "You are a young man with..urges..Is it possible that you may have...sexual cravings?"

Red X felt his cheeks burn within his mask and he choke on his own spit. He groaned angrily then turned right on his heels for the door. "Piss off, old man...I'm out...Call me when you have something important to talk to me about."

Brother Blood laughed as Red X stormed out of his office.

* * *

Beast boy knelt at Farah's height and stared at her small empty palms. He hummed silently as he placed his daughter's hands in his own and stared at them intently before glancing back up at his anxious girlfriend. Raven paced the front of the common room with three books levitating around her head as she skimmed from reading one book to another. Her brows furrowed downward in concentration as she read the thick, ancient textbooks.

"Calm down, Rae. I'm sure the store wasn't _that_ bad.." Beast boy turned to Farah. "Was it?"

Farah only blushed from embarrassment and stared at her thighs as she sat on the green couch. She drew her hand back from her father's grasp and folded them together in her lap silently. Farah could tell that her mother was mad, and she hated seeing the aggravated side of her. Farah felt awful for letting whatever it was inside of her lose control like that in public, but she was just as confused her parents. She didn't understand what was going on, better yet know how to control it.

Raven sighed and slammed the heavy books onto the yellow counter. "My assumptions were correct...Farah inherited my powers as well. However, since she is only a quarter demon, she does not wield much of it."

Beast boy glanced down at a frowning Farah then at a stressed out Raven. He slowly smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. ''Heh, that's cool, isn't it?" He turned to Farah. "You have more than one power! You're a super-superhero.''

Farah didn't smile or giggle at his comment like she usually would. She continued to stay silent. Her body started to tremble as silent tears started to fall down her chubby cheeks. Beast boy started to soften when he saw his little girl cry. He understood that what Raven went through with her powers when she was younger was no joke. However, Beast boy didn't like how Raven's sour attitude was making Farah feel so uncomfortable.

Raven groaned. "Now is not the time to goof off, Beast boy."

Beast boy wiped Farah's tears then turned to Raven. "I'm not trying to be goofy, Rae. I'm just trying to get rid of the tension in the air, you know?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, annoyed by his voice at the moment. She felt bad for being snippy at her boyfriend, but she couldn't help to be annoyed. All this time, she believed that Farah was going to have nothing hindering her back. All these years, Raven thought that her daughter wouldn't have to face the same struggles she went through when she was a child. "No, I don't know. It is not helping the situation at all, so just stop talking at the moment.''

Beast boy made an angry scowl. He loved Raven but he couldn't stand her attitude at times. "Hey! Don't get mad at me for having a say." He said with a raised voice. "I'm only trying to help our daughter. Obviously, you sulking around isn't going to make things better. It's making Farah feel worse. She has your powers. Oh well! Get over it. What are we going to do about it now?"

Raven balled one of her fists and used the other to rub her temple. She didn't feel like arguing, so she ignored him. She felt sorry for her tone at Beast boy, but things were escalating quickly. Controlling her own powers as an adult is a hassle, she could only imagine how bubbly Farah would be able to handle the control of her emotions and new powers. "Farah, how long have you been experiencing this?"

Farah shrugged her shoulders. "It happened last night." She said quietly.

Raven crossed her arms and sat next to her quiet daughter on the couch, her voice softening. "Why didn't you come to me or your father? We could have done something at that moment."

Farah shrugged her shoulders again, a bit scared of her mother's glare.

Raven only sighed once more when she didn't respond to her question.

Farah continued to sit silently as she and her parents sat at her side on the couch. She could tell the anger between them at the moment and it made her a bit awkward as she sat between them. She hated when her parents argue. She remembered when they quarreled every time they saw each other, but it all stopped when she and her mother came to live at the Tower. She feared that they were going to start the arguing again.

Farah fiddled her fingers anxiously. She didn't know what this meant for her. All she understands is that this power inside if her is exactly like her mother's. Farah at first was scared but a new spring of excitement filled her. She never told her mother this, but Farah admired her mother's powers. It was cool and mystical. She liked having the ability to turn into animals too but being able to move things and heal people was just another level of coolness.

The toddler glanced up and spoke softly. "So..mommy, with my new powers, can I do stuff that you do like move stuff, fly and heal people?

Raven paused before answering. "I can't promise that you will have all those abilities. I never imagined myself having children, so I don't know what type of power you will wield as a quarter demon." Raven sighed. "We would have to wait and see what you can do the more you get older and tap into that power."

Farah turned her head to the side, a bit confused. She was relieved to finally have her parents know about her situation and have them explain these strange powers to her. She still felt bad for accidentally ruining the store, but more so eager to try her powers and use them to her advantage of gaining the Titan status. "So..does that make me stronger..to fight bad guys?"

Raven narrowed her eyes then groaned. "Again with this, Farah? How many times do I have to tell you that you're too young and _will not_ fight with us?"

"But it's not fair!" Farah exclaimed. "How come the other kids get to be Titans and fight with you guys when I can't!? I'm just as strong, maybe stronger because I have two powers now."

"They're different," said Raven. "They can control their powers; you're still learning. You don't understand, Farah. This new power inside of you is nothing to take lightly. It's not easy to control like your shapeshifting power."

Farah stood on the couch. Her small fists balled and her face turning red from anger. She couldn't see why her mother was making such a big deal about this. Her mother said it herself. She has the ability to move things now. What is so complicated about that? "I can control my powers! I can fight. I can do it, mommy!" She yelled.

Beast boy stared at the heated argument between them. He turned his attention to the objects around the common room when he heard thumping and small shattering. The cupboards to the kitchen cabinets began to open and close; the dishes in the sink were rattling and Raven's ancient books were started to levitate and shake slightly against the yellow counter. He turned back around and stared as Farah and Raven continued to argue between each other. Beast boy couldn't tell if things were moving due to Raven's or Farah's powers. "Um, Rae?" He creaked.

Raven grabbed Farah's small wrist and brought her closer, giving her a strong, stern stare. "You better lower your voice, right now, Farah. I do not like this new attitude of yours."

Farah pulled away from Raven's strong grip. She narrowed her own purple eyes and looked up at her mother. She didn't care if she was risking a major time out. "No!" Farah stomped her foot. As soon as her foot hit the padding of the couch, a crackle of her dark power erupted from the spot like a tidal wave, hitting Raven and Beast boy square at their chests.

Farah immediately calmed down when Raven and Beast boy were sent flying from their spots on the couch. Raven fell back against the wall while Beast boy smacked against the counter, hitting his head and causing the books to fall onto the floor.

The toddler gasped and hopped off the couch. Her anger slowly left as she ran to her mother, who was still lying on the floor. Farah knelt beside her mother then wrapped her small arms around her with care. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Tears were swelling in Farah's eyes as she stared at her parents wince from the pain. She was angry at her mother, but she didn't mean to hurt her.

Farah started to sob and her breathing quickened as she became unsteady. Objects started to rattle and shake once more. The lights started to flicker and the TV turned on and off. Out of fear and confusion, Farah started to cry harder.

"Farah," Raven whispered. "Calm down."

Raven quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter and brought her into a tight embrace. Raven placed her hands on the back of Farah's head, hushing her frantic sobs. Eventually, Farah calmed down and her cries silenced. The objects in the common room fell to the floor; the lights stopped flickering, and the TV turned off.

There was dead silence in the common room.

Beast boy propped his upper body using his elbows then rubbed the growing bump on his head. He saw Raven silently consoling Farah in the corner and debated on whether to go towards them. He decided not to when it seemed that Raven had everything under control.

Cyborg rushed into the common room in a state of panic. He noticed the shaking from his room and he was sent alarms of distress straight to his personal body system. He glanced around the mess that littered the floor and his two teammates still laying on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Robin?"

Robin stopped punching the heavy, gray colored punching bag and glanced back at his girlfriend. He smiled then wiped his sweaty brow. "Oh, hey, Star."

Starfire silently strode into the gym, holding her arms. She forced a small smile then stood next to him.

Robin raised a brow and stared. "Is everything alright?"

"Is now the right time to discuss our conversation?"

Robin sighed then glanced down at his taped hands. He forgot that he promised her that they would talk about their conversation before he had to get Melvin and her brothers. He was dreading it; If anything, he hoped that she would have forgotten too, but Starfire had a good memory, especially if the matter bothered her in any way. "Um," He started.

"I am sure that you have the time to talk at the moment." Stare placed her hand on the gray punching bag and took notice of the hard dents and scrapes from the beating. "You seem to be finish with your office work and there is a low crime rate at the moment."

Robin took a heavy swig of his cold water bottle. "Ok, you're right."

Starfire nodded and smiled softly before following him to his bedroom. When he punched in the code to his room, she entered and sat on his bed while he moved to clean himself up.

Robin came back in a fresh T-shirt and shorts. He sat next to Starfire and sat silently, waiting for her to start the conversation. He already knew what she was going to talk about. He wasn't dumb. She's been hinting at this certain topic for months now, but he had to admit that he's been pushing it off the best he could. He loved Starfire and would do anything to make her happy, but this request seemed like something he could not easily give her.

Starfire noticed his uneasiness. "Robin," She started. "I strongly believe that we must think of our future."

Robin leaned forward and kept his head down, waiting for her to continue.

Starfire smiled then placed her hand in his. Robin leaned back from her action, forcing himself to look into her green orbs. "As you humans say, I am ready to settle down and start a family."

"Star," Robin sighed. "There's more that go towards making a family. We can't just decide to have a kid as if it's nothing."

Starfire frowned. "But I do not think that having a child is nothing."

Robin shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Star, we're Titans. We have a responsibility, and that is to save people and keep Jump City safe. We can't save people if we have kids to constantly think of."

Starfire kept her mouth shut and stared forward. He was right. She somewhat understood that it was hard to fight crime and raise a child at the same time. Sacrifices must be made. Starfire could tell from watching Raven. No longer could Raven fight in battles due to Farah. "We could do the rotation that Cyborg offered prior."

"What are we going to do while you're pregnant? It can't just be me and the guys."

"Raven will take my place as I watch Farah and rest," Starfire said confidently. "I think that will be a good plan. Do you not agree? Besides, if the extra hand is needed, we could call our friends from the East."

Robin softened to avoid hurting her opinions. "I guess, but Star, by having a child we put them in danger. You saw what happened to Farah when the H.I.V.E. found out about her. Would you want that for our child?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, I do see your concern.."

"Exactly," Robin said, hoping that she would understand him. "There's a lot that goes into having kids. We're running low on space at the Tower, and you don't know anything about babies."

"Friend Raven does!" Starfire said quickly. She smiled pridefully when she saw Robin shut his mouth.

"Will my human DNA and your alien DNA work out well to form a healthy baby?" Robin smirked when he saw her think quietly on his statement.

"I will ask my people on Tameran more information about the matter, but I believe that everything will be fine. I have 9 stomachs, so our bumgorf could easily choose one to inhabit." Starfire smiled at Robin and rubbed her flat abdomen.

Robin couldn't help but smile in response. He admired her strong will to get what she wanted.

"Please, Robin. Do not ignore the idea. We are getting the older, and I would very much enjoy having the child. You will be the best father." Starfire placed a loving arm on Robin's strong shoulder and smiled. She really could see Robin as a father figure and would love to see him take up that role.

Robin glanced down, avoiding her stare. He wasn't good with kids and didn't know if he was comfortable with the idea of becoming a father to one just yet. If he were to have a child then he would love it with all his heart but his constant fear and anxiety would quickly hinder him at being his best. He couldn't help but think about the worst of the situation than the positives.

Starfire rose from the bed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for having the talk with me, but I have to help Melvin with her hair. Please, ponder the idea. I assure you that if we were to bring a beautiful life into this world, we will not regret it."

Robin stared as his girlfriend walked out of his room. He loved her; he really did. They've been together for about six years. He could see how she would want to take their relationship a bit forward. Robin wanted to spend his life with Starfire. There was no one else that he could picture himself being with. Having a family was not on his list of achievements...atleast not yet. He felt that there were too many dangers revolving around their job as it was. He certainly didn't want to bring a small child into this life of danger with no rational thought.

Robin glanced down at his feet before sighing. He swept a hand through his black hair and stared his wooden floor in thought. "One step at a time.."

* * *

 _Thanks so much guys for reading and showing your support! Let me know what you thought about this chapter, and I'll see you next week!_


	6. Chapter 6

Red X slapped one of his adhesive X gadget onto the glass water chamber that held the sleeping human form of Plasmus. The thief took a few steps back then pushed a button on his belt, activating the red X. Sparks started to silently fly as the sticky X began malfunctioning the system that kept the water chamber sealed.

"Why does it feel like I'm doing all the hands on work?"

Brother Blood walked forward from his dark spot at the entrance. He had his hands folded behind his back in a calm manner and had a small smirk on his face. He stood next to Red X and watched as the gadget continued to do its work at breaking the chamber. "Oh stop your excessive moping. I am the brains and you're the muscle. Isn't that what you kids say now?"

Red X crossed his arms. "I am a grown man. Why do you continue to call me a kid?"

"Because...I possess more wisdom than you. You could see me as a father figure if you would like." Brother Blood smiled in Red X's direction. "I have taken down many opponents with my power. I could teach you a few things that will surely make you-"

"No thanks...I'm good." Red X turned back to the tank and watched as the X gadget continued to silently destroy the control system.

Brother Blood groaned and balled his fist in anger at the disrespect. He snorted and stared forward as well. "This device of yours is taking too long! I could have easily destroyed this tank in seconds."

"By all means, go ahead and do what you want, but if you do, you're going to set off every alarm in this building. I don't care how powerful you are. The number of officers that are snooping around here is crazy. We're lucky to have silently knocked out the ones guarding the door." Red X wavered his hand toward the direction where two uniform cladded men laid limp on the ground with their guns still in their hands. "That gadget does take awhile but it destroys the control panels so silently that no one notices."

Brother Blood nodded his head in agreement. "Smart move."

The digital system that kept the tank locked turned back, unlocking the tank. The lid popped open slowly. Red X ran towards the heavy tank and kicked it, knocking it over and destroying the glass in many shattered pieces. A large shallow pool of water surrounded Red X's and Brother Blood's feet. A sleeping human Plasmus glided against the tiled floor in the water. The half naked man slowly stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes and examining his surroundings. When he finally understood that he was awake and free, his body molded into the large monster that he was known for.

Brother Blood's eyes turned red as he blasted a large hole at the side of the room. Red X took a step back and followed Brother Blood towards their crafted exit. "All part of the plan, right?" Red X asked.

Brother Blood nodded and watched as Plasmus screeched. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

"Breath in...then out. Clear your mind...and focus only on your breathing." Raven took in a deep breath then exhaled. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said quietly. "You want your body to feel completely relaxed." Raven sat with her legs crossed in front of her daughter who mimicked the same position. Mother and daughter sat in front of the large windows of Farah's bedroom with the lights dimmed low and the shades pulled back, showing the bright moon. The sorceress closed her eyes, taking in another deep breath and exhaling. Within seconds, her body started to levitate about an inch off the ground.

Farah peeped one eye open and glanced at her mother as she started to levitate. Farah looked down at her own body and noticed that she wasn't levitating like her mother was. Farah closed her eye again and started to whisper in her head. _"Float! Float!"_ Farah peeped one eye open once more and was disappointed to see that she was still sitting on the floor. She unclasped her fingers then placed her chin in her hands in annoyance. She didn't want to sit here in silence and repeat these weird words anymore.

She wanted to practice this new power but didn't really know how. Her mother tried to explain to her how the powers worked, but she was only left confused. Farah wished tapping into her new dark power was just as easy as morphing into a small dog. Atleast with shapeshifting, she could think about the animal then turn into one, but these new powers are different. She needed to channel her feelings, which she didn't quite understand how to do. All she knew was that if she got really angry, her powers would come out, but it'll come out too strong and cause mayhem.

Farah glanced towards her bed and noticed her father sleeping in the midsts of her sheets in the form of a small cat. He purred softly as his small cat body took in the warmth of Farah's thick green comforters. _"I wish I could take a nap too."_ Farah thought.

"Mommy, I don't want to do this anymore. Can you show me how to move stuff now?"

Raven squinted her eyes from the loud voice of her daughter. She furrowed her brows and peeped one eye open. "I will teach you how to move objects, but first, you must learn how to meditate, so that you can calm your anger. That seems to be the most dominant emotion inside you at the moment. "

Farah huffed before pouting. "I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean?

Raven sighed then stopped levitating. Her bottom gently touched the floor, putting her right in front of Farah's small form.

Farah didn't mention anything about the battlefield anymore; atleast not to her mother. Since their small episode, Farah kept quiet. She could tell that any small reference to her facing villains would make her mother tense and uneasy.

But that didn't mean Farah lost her zeal to fight. She wanted to be out there and be on the battlefield just like everyone else. Sure, she was small and didn't seem menacing from the first glance, but that didn't matter. She was very much determined to kick some butt like her parents.

Raven opened her eyes and stared into the identical purple orbs of her daughter. "We all have emotions. There's happiness, sadness, intelligence, love, lust, timid, brave, lazy, and anger." Farah listened intently to her mother. "These emotions comprise to make us who we are. There are some emotions much dominant and stronger than the others. Because your new power is channeled by these emotions. it is important that you keep constant balance between them so that you don't have those constant power outbursts."

Farah blushed in embarrassment as she thought back on her previous episodes with the dark magic. "But how can I control my emotions?" Farah gasped in fear. "Does this mean that I need to be grumpy all the time and have that cranky voice like you?"

Raven furrowed her brows and blushed. She knew her daughter wasn't insulting her on purpose, but jeez. Did she really think that? "No..You don't."

Farah smiled."That's a relief!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You don't have the full extent of my powers, Farah. Hence, you might not have to work as hard to control your emotions like me."

Farah nodded her head, listening intently again. "Ok."

"You have the ability to move objects like me. That's one aspect of my power you inherited. With my guessing, you'll have the minor abilities, so probably flying, phasing your body through walls and healing."

Farah squealed and bounced in her spot on the floor.. "Yay! I can fly and heal people!"

Raven smirked. "Farah, you can fly already. All you have to do is morph into a flying animal."

Farah paused then blushed. "Oh yeah! I forgot..I guess I'm forgetting about my animal powers already."

"Don't tell your dad that." Raven turned her head and saw that Beast boy was still resting in his daughter's bed in cat form.

"So, when can you teach me how to use my powers?"

"I will teach you once you get the basics down, and the first basic is meditation."

Farah groaned. "But you just said that I don't need to work as hard to control them, so why do I need to do this?"

'' _She's so impatient...just like her father"_ Raven narrowed her eyes. "Whether how little or how much time you must exert into controlling your emotions, you must still be familiar with meditation to calm your unruly emotions. If that anger takes control then you will lose dominance of your powers. You should know. You lost control of your anger twice in the past couple days.

Farah stayed silent, but she still had her attitude. From the corner of her eye, she noticed her toy chest vibrating. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was her power that was making it move. Raven noticed the vibrating object and turned to Farah. "You're anger is starting to take over. Take deep breaths and calm yourself."

Farah sat up straight and crossed her legs quickly. She took in a deep breath as her mother told her then released. She continued this method until she felt her body relax and her mind calm down.

Eventually, the chest stopped moving.

Raven sighed in relief. _"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."_

Farah opened her eyes and stared up her mother. She frowned. "Does this mean that whenever I get angry, bad things will happen?"

Raven frowned as well when she saw her daughter. Farah looked so defeated. This was exactly why Raven didn't want Farah to inherit any trace of powers. Whether she had inherited a small amount or not, it still required much maintenance and self-control. That was too much to ask from a four-year-old.

"No. Your powers will not lash out whenever you get angry. Think of it as this." Raven raised her pointer finger for Farah to see. "Your anger has a certain line that it must not reach. For example, my anger limit is about here." Raven pointed to the beginning tip of her finger. "If I get so angry that my anger exceeds this line, my powers will lash out with little of my control."

Farah glanced down at her own fingers and pointed to her own fingertip. "Is my limit the same as yours?"

Raven shook her head. "You're young, so whenever you feel an emotion, you will express it. Because you have yet to create a promising limit, I would say that your anger line is about here." Raven pointed to the middle of her finger.

Farah frowned. "That's low."

Raven nodded. "That's why you have been bursting out so easily. You haven't mastered the control of your anger before it exceeds that line. It's ok. You're young, and you're just learning of this power. With time, practice and meditation.." Farah groaned at the reference. "You will be able to increase that limit until you reached the tip of your finger.''

Farah smiled. "I understand now."

Raven smiled at her daughter's young face. "Good. Now let's meditate for a little longer then we can go to bed.''

Farah nodded her head and closed her eyes to concentrate on calming herself. She still found it boring, but she was happy to know the importance of meditating on a daily basis. This power of hers isn't going to be easy to control, but when she does, she'll be just as good as her mother.

The two sat in silence for a good 3 minutes before Farah peeped her eye open once more.

"Mommy," She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry...for yelling at you yesterday." Farah blushed then opened her eyes completely. She turned her head, avoiding eye contact. Farah felt bad for having such an attitude to her own mother, and couldn't get that incident out her mind. She and her mother never fought like that. They would have small disagreements, but they never turned into something so emotional and intense as yesterday.

Raven's demeanor softened. She smiled and extended her arms. Farah smiled then crawled into her mother's lap, resting her head on Raven's bosom and listening to the strong heartbeat. Raven squeezed Farah close, wrapping her arms around Farah's small body and placing her chin on the top of Farah's blonde head. "I'm sorry too, honey...I never meant to sound so harsh towards you either." Raven sighed. "The reason why I'm so adamant on you not fighting is that...the villains we fight can be cruel. If they wanted, they could kill you, and I don't want that to happen at all...no mother wants to go through that. You're so young, nd small. I just.." Raven paused, trying to retain her tears. "I don't know what I would do without you. You're the child I never imagined myself having."

Farah hugged her mother closer, when she saw a lone tear stream down her face. She smiled and spoke softly. ''Daddy said that the reason why is because you want me to stay a baby."

Raven cracked a smile at the comment. She turned her head in the direction where a sleeping Beast boy still slept in his cat form. She squeezed Farah closer then placed a small kiss on her smooth forehead. "You _are_ my baby. I don't want you to get older, so stop rushing it."

Farah giggled, happy to hear her mother say those words.

"But can we agree to stop this whole trying to fight ordeal now?"

Farah tensed softly and kept her mouth shut. She nestled her face deeper into Raven's bosom to avoid her seeing her mother's eyes. Eventually, she nodded her head.

"Promise?" Raven asked, noticing the lack of her daughter's gaze.

"I promise." Farah lied. A small pang of guilt formed in her chest for lying to her mother, but she couldn't help it. She still desired to be out, and had a plan on meeting her goal.

* * *

"Rae, you have to give it a shot."

Raven crossed her arms then shook her head. "No. I'm not going out and that's final.''

"You can trust me, Raven." Melvin smiled up at Raven as she sat next to the sorcerer on the green couch. "I'm 15 years old now. I've been watching my brothers since I was a little kid, and I always did a good job. I can watch Farah while you and the Titans save the city."

Beast boy swooped in, sitting on the other side of Raven on the couch. "See? Melvin will handle it. She's a pro at this."

Raven stayed silent with her arms crossed. She glanced at Beast boy who sat at her left then into the big blue eyes of Melvin at her right. Raven did believe Melvin when she said that she was capable of watching Farah; she absolutely agreed, but..leaving Farah with Melvin and her brothers? _Alone?_ No. That didn't rest well with Raven at all. Farah was unstable with this new power of her's, and if she were to act out on them, Melvin would not know what to do. Or what if a villain were to infiltrate the Tower? Would Melvin know where the emergency exits are or be able to fight them off on her own?

Raven sighed then glanced at Farah who sat on the floor with her little doll in her arm and crayon in her small hand as she colored in the blank coloring book. Without any doubt, Raven wanted to get back out to fight, but she was a mother now. She has a lot more to think about and consider.

Raven snapped herself back into reality when Beast boy placed his gloved hands over hers. He leaned forward, softly smiling. "Please? I know you want to.."

"Um," Raven said uneasily.

Robin stared down at his communicator, getting impatient. "Team, we have to go. Plasmus is wreaking havoc as we speak." He and Starfire moved to the door with Cyborg slowly trailing after them.

Cyborg stopped and turned. He also wanted Raven to join them in battle. Getting a bit of release would be good for the mother. "BB has a point. Melvin will do an awesome job at watching Farah. Besides, Farah knows that she'll be a good girl, right?" Cyborg said.

Farah looked up from her book and grinned. "I'll be good, mommy. I promise!"

Seeing Farah's smile did make Raven more at ease. _"It's just Plasmus._ " Raven thought. _"Beating him would probably take an hour at most."_

Raven sighed then smiled softly at Beast boy. "Fine."

Beast boy grinned then rose from the couch, dragging Raven's arm. "Awesome, come on. You have to put your uniform on!"

Farah watched silently as her parents went through the double doors and down the hallways. She smirked softly as her young brain got to work on elaborating a scheme. She did promise to her mother that she would not talk about fighting, but she didn't say anything about _watching_ them fight. If this plan works out like it should, then she'll stop trying to fight with them until she gets older or controls her powers a bit more. She just wanted to see the live action in person with her own two eyes.

Once the double doors closed, Melvin flopped on the couch and started to mindlessly flip through the TV channels. "I wonder if any reality shows are on right now." She said with a small smile.

Farah scooted to the end of the corner, out of the eyesight of Melvin to stare at her and her brothers. Melvin paid no attention to Farah at the moment as her eyes were glued to the screen. Timmy was playing with Silkie in one of the side booths, and Teether was eating a sandwich Starfire prepared for him at the counter.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Farah closed her coloring book and stood in front of Melvin.

Melvin glanced down at the young girl then smiled. "Ok. Do you want me to go with you?" Melvin moved to get up from the couch, but Farah shook her head.

"No. I'm a big girl. I can go to the bathroom by myself."

Melvin relaxed back into the couch, but she was still in a position to get up. "Are you sure? I could walk you."

"No." Farah said quickly. She smiled. "I'll be back."

Melvin watched as Farah skipped through the double doors. She felt uneasy letting the little girl leave her sight. This was her first time babysitting someone other than her brothers. If anything bad were to happen, Raven would probably kill her.

Melvin turned to the quiet Teether who still sat on the counter, eating. "Do you think I should follow her, Teether?"

Teether shrugged his shoulders then took another bite of his sandwich.

Melvin turned to Timmy. "Timmy?"

Timmy looked up from Silkie. "Huh? She said she could handle it. Leave her alone."

Melvin groaned. "I think I'll follow her just in case." The blonde rose from the couch and walked towards the exit, but Teether shook his head.

"I'll go." He said softly. "I'm small, so she won't see me compared to you."

Melvin shrugged her shoulders then sat back down. "I guess..Just keep an eye on her."

* * *

Beast boy sighed as he leaned against the outside frame of his bedroom door. He glanced back down at his communicator and saw the new message. _"3 missed calls from Robin."_ "Rae, come on! We gotta' go." He said.

"I heard you the first time, Beast boy. I can't find my other boot." Raven snapped from behind the door.

Farah carefully leaned over the corner, giving her a glimpse of her father lackadaisically leaning against the frame. She stepped back quickly when he turned back around. She kept quiet and held in her breath knowing that her father could hear very well. She had to do this right. If she messed up, she would be in so much trouble.

Raven walked out the bedroom. She pulled her long hair back before pulling her hood up. "Let's go." She said.

The two turned the corner and began walking towards the garage. Farah saw this and leaned off the wall to quietly chase after them. She stopped when she felt a hand tug at her arm.

She turned around in a quick second, her young purple eyes staring into the blue eyes of Teether. Her body tensed. "Um, the bathroom is over there. Let me go."

"Nu-uh," Timmy said. "The bathroom is back there."

Farah frowned. "There's another bathroom over here. Now leave me alone." She said with an attitude. Her parents were getting farther away and this may be her only chance.

Teether shook his head, his hand still holding her little arm. The height difference wasn't too much between them. Teether was a bit over 4 feet tall while Farah was about 3ft 5in. "I don't know what you're doing, but you're going to get us all in trouble. So let's go."

Farah snatched her arm away. "And why should I listen to you? You don't live here. I do. You're only a guest."

"I'm older. So you have to listen to me." Teather took hold of Farah's arm once more. "Now let's go." He yanked her arm the opposite direction, forcing Farah to follow behind him.

Farah narrowed her eyes then balled her other hand. She didn't like the idea of Teether controlling her. No one tells her what to do except for her parents and the other Titans. She didn't see Timmy, Teether, even Melvin as people she should listen to. Just because they were older didn't mean that they know any better than her. And if Teether keeps getting in her way, then he would ruin her opportunity to chase after her parents.

Thinking about this made Farah even angrier and her tight fist began to shake slightly. Farah tried to remember what her mother told her yesterday. She began taking in deep breaths to control the anger inside her, but it wasn't working. She could feel herself going over the short limit she had. Farah glanced up, her purple eyes flashing a shimmer of red for a quick second before turning back to normal. It was too fast for Teether, even Farah herself to realize. "No! Leave me alone."

Farah's small hand became encased in a small black orb that went from her wrist to her fingers. Teether stopped walking and stared back when he felt his skin grow goosebumps from the coldness of the power. He stared down at the black orb in confusion. Farah gasped, scared to see her power surfacing again. She waved her hand to have the power fade away, but that did not happen.

As a result, the black orb released from her hand and hit Teether straight in the chest. Teether was sent flying back in the hallway, skidding against the floor. He stopped against the wall, silently groaning in pain.

Farah took a step back then quickly turned the corner to dash down the hallway. "Sorry!" She said from down the hallway.

Farah ran as fast as her short legs would let her. She was worried about what she did to Teether. From the looks of it, he seemed fine, just a bit shaken up. She felt bad, of course, but also justified. _"That ought to teach him that he shouldn't tell me what to do."_

The toddler stopped when she could hear her parent's footsteps from around the corner. She made sure the coast was clear before advancing on them. She was shocked yet relieved to see that they hadn't left yet.

"Tell Robin to calm down." Raven said. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

Beast boy glanced down at his communicator, sending Robin the quick message. "I swear; he needs to learn how to relax."

Farah turned into a small fly and frantically flew up to her parent's. Her small body was silent and seemed to have blended into the environment. The fly landed on the back of Beast boy's utility belt and sat patiently.

When Beastboy and Raven reached the roof of the Tower, Raven extended her hand for Beast boy to take. Beast boy smiled and firmly grasped Raven's small hand in response. Raven encased the two in a dark teleportation portal aimed for the city, unknowingly that their daughter was with them.

* * *

 _I'm late with uploading, but I wanted to make sure I gave you guys this chapter today! It's been a bit hard for me to keep up with proofreading and writing more chapters because I'm taking classes over the summer, but I will try my best to keep up with the Tuesday updates! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review. It's what motivates me to keep writing!_


	7. Chapter 7

A black portal rose from the ground and took on the form of a large bubble before creating an opening, allowing Beast boy and Raven to step out. The sorcerer lowered her arms then glanced around the battle scene, taking in the destruction of the buildings near by and a few cars turned upside down.

Beast boy glanced around as well and quickly noticed Plasmus. He turned his head towards Raven and noticed that she kept looking around, as if she was trying to find something. He then took her hand in his. "You feeling ok?"

Raven paused uneasily before nodding her head. She felt weird...as if someone else was with them but she didn't know where or who exactly. It was so faint and small. Raven raised her dark hood. "Let's get this over with and get back to the Tower."

The couple ran forward to aid their friends in the fight on the long street. Unknowing to them, Farah, still in the shape of a fly, weakly flew off of Beast boy's utility belt. The fly flew down the street and found a safe spot behind a parked community bus before quickly morphing into the small body of Farah.

Farah shivered then placed her small hands on her head. She never liked being with her mother when she transported them places. It always made her body feel cold and dizzy. She simply found it weird. Although the teleportation lasted only a couple seconds, it felt like long uncomfortable minutes.

Farah glanced up and tensed when she heard Plasmus screech. Carefully, Farah peeked her head from the side of the car and stared. "I did it. The plan worked!" Down the long street was Plasmus standing tall and proud as he smashed buildings and swatted at the Titans.

A small grin grew on Farah's young face as she looked upon the scene in amazement. "Woah." She whispered.

Cyborg shot his cannon at Plasmus' large chest. His blue sonic blasts penetrated the large monster, causing him to take a few heavy steps back. Cyborg continued to mercilessly shoot his blasts, leaving gaping holes in Plasmus' body. Starfire swooped in, firing her green starbolts along the villain's body. Plasmus stomped and tried swatting Starfire away as if she was a pesky wasp that wouldn't leave him alone. Starfire kept flying over his body, dodging Plasmus' large hands and firing her own share of rounds whenever the opportunity came.

Beast boy, in the shape of a small hummingbird, flew high into the sky above Plasmus' head. In a second, he turned into a large whale. The whale came plummeting down on Plasmus' globbish body. The large thud shook the earth below them as Beast boy's whale body came into contact, cracking the pavement. Plasmus' body splattered everywhere. It landed on the bodies of the Titans, the glass of the tall buildings and parked cars.

Farah quickly stopped gawking from behind her hiding spot when a large glob of Plasmus' body came flying towards her. A majority of it smashed into the bus she was hiding behind, causing it to shake. The rest hit the wall of the building in front of her.

The purplish goop slowly began to slide down the walls in front of her. Farah scooted her body away from the goop that was now dripping off the car. Farah scrunched her nose. "Ew, it smells."

"Alright, BB!" Cyborg yelled with a grin. "You should have squashed him from the beginning."

Beast boy morphed back into his original form. His uniform and hair dripped in the slime. He smirked, running his fingers through his hair, letting excess glob fallout "New record!" The two laughed as they high fived each other.

Starfire sat up and stared at the mess she sat in. Her long red hair was wet from Plasmus' body and her uniform was also stained. "Friend Beast boy, please do no more of the 'squishing' if it will result in the large mes." She said as she wiped her cheeks.

"I agree." Raven said. She had her own share of mess on her cloak and a few specs in her long hair.

Beast boy chuckled. "Sorry bout that, guys."

"We have to clean this up, somehow." Robin said as he glanced at the street.

Just as those words left his mouth, the remains of Plasmus' scattered body began to twitch and move. The Titans stared in shock when the globs started to slowly retreat to one central location down the street.

Farah, who was still hiding behind the parked bus, nearly screeched when the glob she was examining with a stick twitched and crawled towards her. She scurried away in a state of panic, breathing heavily out of fear. She turned her head and saw the newspaper stand sitting on the sidewalk became engulfed in black power. She immediately calmed her breathing and tried to calm down, remembering her mother's advice. She didn't want any of the Titans to discover that she was here. Farah covered her mouth with her small hands and inched away from the glob. Thankfully, it stopped moving towards her then slithered down the street to where the other collection of remains were molding together.

"It looks like we found a solution, Robin." said Cyborg.

Robin narrowed his masked eyes and pulled out his gadgets when the globs formed into the tall, heavy body of Plasmus. The monster screeched loudly into the air before slamming his hands on the road causing the earth to shake and crack underneath the Titans' feet.

Plasmus stood erect and extended his hands. His fingers became like missiles and flew towards the Titans. Easily, the heroes dodged. Starfire clung to Robin as she flew him into the air and towards the head of the monster. Robin brought out his disks and readied them in his hand. In a swift motion, the three disks were thrown from Robin's hands and made contact to Plasmus' eyes, injuring them. Plasmus screeched in pain and took faltering steps around the street.

Starfire dropped her boyfriend off on the street then flew into the air towards Plasmus once more, shooting another barrage of fiery green starbolts onto his body. Plasmus extended his arm and blindly shot goblet missiles of his fingers at the Titans. One by one the team members dodged the attack, all but Robin. The finger struck him square in the chest, sending him flying him straight back. Robin screamed in pain when his body collided into the side of a parked blue community bus. The glass from the large side windows shattered onto his body from the hard impact and a sickening crack was heard.

The rest of his team failed to realize the extent of Robin's injuries since their attention was back on controlling the unruly Plasmus.

Farah stopped watching when she saw that it was Robin who banged into the bus she was hiding behind. She chewed at her bottom lip in thought as she stared at his limp body on the ground. _"Should I help him? He looks really hurt."_ Farah thought. _"But if I come out, Mommy will definately see me."_ Farah continued to sit on the pavement, contemplating on what she should do. She peeped forward from behind the car and glanced at Robin's body. She gasped softly when she saw a small puddle of blood forming. She also noticed his foot pointing an unusual way. Without thinking, Farah ran from her hiding spot and towards Robin.

"Robin, are you okay?'' Farah nudged Robin's body, hoping that he would move.

Slowly, the team leader opened his masked eyes. He couldn't help but let out another yelp of pain. He grinded his teeth as he forced his body to sit in an upright position. The pain from his foot was so great that it was all that he was thinking about at the moment. His vision was blurry, making it harder for him to identify the small blonde he knew so well. It took him a couple seconds for his brain to process the information. "Farah? What are you doing here?'' he creaked.

"You're bleeding, and your foot looks weird.'' Farah brought her hands to Robin's arms. A large shard of glass penetrated the side of his right bicep, causing blood to ooze from the wound and spill onto his uniform and concrete. Farah glanced down at his left foot that was turned laterally at an uncomfortable position. She wanted to touch it, but was scared that it would cause more pain.

Robin groaned. He winced and yelped once more as he felt another string of pain. Robin tried moving his left foot to hopefully put it back into place, but it was futile. It needed to be forced back into its original position.

Farah didn't know what to do. There was so much blood that she couldn't see the glass that was wedged into his arm anymore. Robin grunted when his fingers found the shard and moved to pull it out his upper arm.

Farah winced then looked away as he slowly pulled the sharp object from his body through winces and constant gasps. Once it was out, he lowered his arm and started to breathe heavy out of exhaustion and increased waves of pain. Farah stared as more blood oozed from his wound and trickled down his forearm. Farah felt bad because, from the look of his face, she could tell that it hurt. ''Robin, what should I do?"

Robin turned to her, still confused and amazed that she was here, sitting next to him. "How did you get here?" He asked again. "Does Raven know?"

Farah blushed and stared at her blood-stained hands "..No." She said quietly.

 **XXX**

"What do you mean she _left_!?"

Teether looked up at his sister. He sat on the floor of the hallway, still trying to get out of the daze he was put in from Farah's hard hit. "She left!" Teether repeated. "She yelled at me, pushed me away then ran."

Melvin bent and rubbed the growing not on the back of Teether's head. "She's four! How hard could she have pushed you?"

Teether shrugged. "I don't know. She used this black power. It's really creepy...Actually...it reminded me of Raven's powers."

"Oh no, no, no! This is not good at all!" Melvin paced around her youngest brother. She gripped her long blonde ponytails with pure anxiety. "I'm going to be in so much trouble! I gave them my word! And they trusted me. Oh my gosh. How could I lose a kid!? And it's my first time babysitting her."

Timmy joined them in the hallway and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. ''Teether, where could she have gone?"

Teether rubbed his head. "Um, she was staring at Raven and Beast boy before I caught her. I think she was going to follow them or something."

Melvin groaned and pulled at her long blonde ponytails in frustration. "This is awful! She probably ran off with them. We have to get her back to the Tower."

"And how are we going to do that in secrecy?" Timmy asked with slight disbelief. "It's going to be hard to hide the three of us and a big teddy bear. We'll stick out like sore thumbs!"

Melvin tapped her chin in thought. "We don't have any vehicles to drive us into the city...None of us can fly...Melvin turned to her imaginative friend. "Bobby, do you think-"

The large stuffed animal shook his head in silence. He may be big, but even he could not swim the three of them that far nor hide among the streets of Jump and help at the same time.

Melvin groaned once more then flopped her body onto the floor, putting her head in her hands. Teether and Timmy glanced at each other for a quick second before turning back to their sister.

"You suck at babysitting," Timmy whispered.

* * *

Robin opened his mouth to scold Farah, but he felt himself get dizzy and his speaking slurred. Farah noticed this and quickly became alert. "You keep bleeding. How can I make it stop?"

Robin stopped asking questions. His uninjured arm went up to unclasped his black cape from his shoulders. Once the cloth was set free, he looked up into Farah's soft face. "Do you know how to tie a knot?"

Farah raised a brow at the random question, but she nodded her head in response." Yeah, Daddy taught me how with my shoe laces a couple months ago.''

Robin winced in pain as he used his good arm to wrap his black cape over the large, gushing cut. "Help me wrap this." Robin panted.

Farah quickly went to work. She was a bit scared to touch his arm because of the blood, but Robin needed her help. Shakily, Farah aided Robin with wrapping the cape over the gash, making it secure over his limb. "Tie a knot with the cape and make it tight." Robin creeked.

Farah hesitated at his request. She stared at the oozing blood. "Are you sure? It's going to hurt."

Robin nodded his head, feeling more lightheaded than before. "Do it, quickly!"

Farah used the ends of the cape to begin tying a firm knot. Robin winced and gasped sharply when a wave of pain flooded the right side of his body. He bit his lip, drawing a small trickle of blood to prevent himself from screeching. He didn't want to scare the toddler that was treating his wounds. Farah stopped and stared up at him with uncertainty. "It's hurting you. I should stop-"

Robin shook his head. "Farah, please. Keep tieing...It'll stop the bleeding.''

Farah eventually complied and continued to do her work. She made a large knot that she believed was tight enough. She looked back, examining her work and was pleased to see blood trickle down his forearm at an even slower rate than before. However, it didn't take a genius to see that the blood was easily soaking through his cape.

"What about your leg?" Farah looked down at his left boot and inched closer to it.

Robin stared at his dilemma and bit his lip again. He didn't know if he trusted Farah to fix his foot. The pain eased a bit, but certainly, agitating it would only make it worse. He shook his head. "Don't touch it. It's better to just leave it alone.

Farah continued to stare at the fallen hero. She felt a few tears coming up the longer she gazed at his damaged body. She understood that fighting was dangerous but she didn't think it would be _this_ horrendous. Farah simply thought her mother was over exaggerating.

Robin continued to take shallow gasps for air as he tried to stay conscious. He noticed that his team was still struggling to control Plasmus up the street. He couldn't yell for their aid as he was too weak and he wasn't going to have Farah run anywhere near Plasmus. "When did Plasmus get so strong?" He whispered to himself.

Farah carefully placed her small hands over Robin's bloodied arm then closed her eyes. Robin glanced down at her. "Farah, what are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Farah kept her eyes closed. "I'm going to heal you."

"Huh? But you don't have-"

"Robin," Farah said. "I can do it."

Robin kept his mouth shut and watched her concentrate. He certainly didn't believe her for a second that she could heal him, but if she could ease his pain at any means then he won't stop her.

" _Ok...healing people...I don't really know how to do this..and Mommy never taught me.."_ Farah gulped. _"But I have to try, or else Robin will get worse...It shouldn't be hard..it doesn't look hard when Mommy does it."_

The two continued to silently sit. Robin was still gasping for air while Farah tuned out the loud noises of the battle. Robin closed his eyes. He was getting tired and the pain felt like it was getting worse. The leader kept his eyes closed and tried his best to not concentrate on his injured arm. He kept his mind focused on other things such as Starfire. _"I don't want to die.."_ Robin thought as he continued to gasp for air. _"I don't want to leave her behind,"_ Robin whispered a curse when he felt dizzy and much weaker _._ It won't be long til he lose consciousness. From then, it'll only be a matter of time until his team members can quickly come to his aid. But even with his damages, it may be too much for them to stabilize. Raven's powers could heal him, but with the extent of his damages, it may be too late.

Robin continued to think of the worse outcomes of his situation and failed to realize a bright blue light shimmering below him. He slowly opened his masked eyes when he felt his pain slowly lessen and he feel a sense of consciousness once more. The leader glanced down at the bright blue light that engulfed Farah's small hands. He gasped. "Farah...you're..doing it!"

Farah slowly opened her eyes and nearly gasped. She grew a big smile on her face when the blood stopped flowing down Robin's arm. "I'm healing you! I knew I could do it."

Farah's hands stopped glowing, which made her a bit confused. "Oh no. It stopped. I think I ran out of juice or something."

Robin glanced down at his arm. The gash was still there but it was more stable now than before. The bleeding stopped and the pain was a lot less. Farah's healing was nothing compared to Raven's but it certainly helped him out until she actually came. Robin smiled. "It's alright. You just saved my life."

Farah's smile grew even wider if that was possible. "Yay! I did it! I did it! I can't wait to tell Mommy and Daddy!" She frowned. "Oh wait...I can't tell them because I'm not supposed to be here.''

Robin exhaled, happy to have his injury covered and blood continue to flow through his limb once more. "Ok.." He said out of breath. He wiped the small beads of sweat from his brow and looked at Farah with a stern look. "Sorry to change the happy atmosphere but I have to know. Why are you here? You should be at the Tower with Melvin and her brothers."

Farah sighed. She knew that Robin would cut straight to the chase. "I wanted to see you guys fight; Mommy wouldn't let me, and Daddy would only agree with whatever Mommy says. So I snuck away from Melvin, turned into a fly and came with my parents here."

Robin was amazed to hear her small scheme. He was impressed that a toddler would go to this extent, but he didn't show any form of approval. "You know better, Farah. You shouldn't have done this. The battle field is no place for a little girl your age to be in."

Farah frowned then shrugged her shoulders, not caring. "I'm fine. So what if I'm four? Besides, I just helped you!" She finished with a small smile. "Like you said, I saved your life."

The two turned their head when they heard a large clash of Starfire's body hitting the side of a glass building on the street. Her tall and shapely body fell to the ground limply with shattering glass falling over her body. Farah gasped, scared to see her best friend in pain. "I can help Starfire too!" She said.

"Farah, no!" Robin extended his hand to grab Farah and pull her back, but she was too fast for his injured state. Robin watched helplessly as Farah carelessly ran straight towards an unconscious Starfire. Robin cursed and used his good arm to help him get back on his feet, but with his right foot still shooting pain due to its twisted angle, he was immobile until Raven could hopefully heal it for him.

Robin couldn't let her continue this. Thanks to Farah's small healing, he had more energy than before to shout. He was still very weak and his chest has yet to recover from the impact, but someone needed to gain Raven's attention. Taking a deep breath, Robin screeched as loud as he ever had from his spot on the ground. "Raven!"

Raven snapped her head almost immediately at the shriek of her name. She was flying in the air with her arms extended to keep Plasmus from moving further down the street. Her amethyst eyes locked on Robin's wounded body in worry and fear. Robin weakly raised his arm, pointing ahead for her to look.

Raven's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly to gasp. There, running on the pavement, was her young daughter. While her attention was away from him, Plasmus punched the black barrier with one hard blow, shattering it. Raven seemed to have still been in a shocked trance.

"Rae, watch out!"

Beast boy leapt into the air towards Raven as a pterodactyl. Once he was in reach, he morphed back into himself, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her side. Breast boy saved Raven just in time before Plasmus could smash the sorcerer with his heavy hand.

The two bodies fell from the sky and rolled to a rough and hard stop on the pavement. Beast boy groaned, but Raven was quick and alert. She sat up and pushed his arm from around her body. "Farah!" She screeched.

Beast boy immediately snapped his head up out of confusion. "Huh? What are you-" He stopped talking when he saw her. Farah was kneeling at Starfire's side, trying to wake her from her unconscious state. What the toddler didn't realize was the big missile like finger of Plasmus coming straight for them. "Shit," Beast boy mustered.

Quickly, Beast boy and Raven sprang to their feets and raced to protect their child, but they were far from reaching Farah. Tears started to swell in Raven's eyes out of fear. Her heart raced and she felt her stomach drop.

"I got it!"

Cyborg, who was much closer to Farah than Beast boy and Raven were, shot his cannon at the finger. He then turned to Plasmus and shot hard blasts at his body, disfiguring him once more. While Plasmus was screeching and taking steps back in pain, Cyborg scooped Farah and the unconscious Starfire in his arms, bringing them back to where Robin was.

Raven ran forward to them while Beast boy stayed behind to keep Plasmus back.

Cyborg looked down at Farah's small face then back at a worried and angry Raven coming their way. "You're in so much trouble, little lady."

Farah frowned, nervous to see her fate.

Raven scooped Farah into her arms, pulling her into a tight and warm embrace. Her pale hand went to the back of Farah's blond head, feeling the soft and silky curls while her other arm kept her small body tight. Raven dipped her face in the crook of Farah's neck and exhaled happily, a few tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Farah stayed limp in her mother's arms. She wasn't expecting a reaction like this, but if she wasn't being yelled at her then she'll take it. "Hi Mommy." She said softy.

Raven placed her back on her feet and examined her body. Once she assessed that Farah was safe with no cuts or bruises, her faces and attitude immediately changed. "What the hell were you thinking!? How did you find your way down to the city? Where's Melvin? She should be watching you."

Farah looked down, fumbling with her yellow shirt out of habit. "I kinda snuck out the Tower with you and Daddy when you guys were leaving. I was only gonna' watch the fight, but then I helped Robin." FarahS squinted her eyes and tensed, waiting to feel a smack or a harsh tug of her arm out of discipline, but Raven didn't do any of that. She only fumed and turned her head out of disappointment and fear.

"How could you disobey me and come _here_!?" Raven yelled once more. The light post that was on the sidewalk next to them became engulfed in black aura and was bent like a pretzel.

"I was going to help Starfire, Mommy."

"You were nearly killed because of your stupidity!" Raven snapped. "Farah, we don't _need_ your help. We can handle this. You're only a child! You need to be back at the Tower! How many times must I tell you? You promised."

Farah bowed her head and felt the tears coming. She was crying of not only being yelled and scolded at by her mother, but also by the words. All she wanted was to exercise her power and be an asset to the team. She was tired of being saved all the time. It feels good to finally save someone else, but her mother was right. She can't do anything but get in the way.

"I'm sorry." She said in between a small sob.

Raven didn't respond to Farah's apology or her sobs. She was too fed up to even think about the toddler's feelings. She would deal with that later. Right now, her main focus was getting Farah and Robin back to the Tower safely. Raven swept a hand through her purple hair and looked back at her boyfriend struggle to fight off Plasmus. _"Why is it difficult to fight him this time?"_

Cyborg knelt at Farah's level and rubbed her small back as she continued to cry. Her small hands covered her eyes and her blond curls covered her face as she bowed her head. Cyborg looked up, seeing the frustration radiate off his little sister. "Want her to stay in the T-car? I parked it a block up away from the fight. She should be safe there."

Raven groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could teleport Farah back to the Tower, but from the looks of Plasmus' newfound strength and Robin's faulty condition, it seemed that they needed her the most here. However, if she left Farah in the car then she may get any new bright ideas, but it was the choice that Raven had to choose.

Raven glanced in Robin and Starfire's direction. Robin was beaten up badly and Starfire had a few bruises that would need healing as well. Cyborg noticed Raven's gaze and quickly intervened. He knelt at Robin's side. "Don't worry, Rae. Take Farah. I'll watch them until you come back."

"Fine." Raven glanced down at Farah and placed her small wet hand in hers. "Let's go.''

Farah frowned and followed her mother in the direction up the street to the calmly parked T-car. With her powers, Raven opened the door and scooted Farah's small body inside. She placed her in and fastened the seatbelt tightly around her body so that she couldn't leave. Realistically, it was useless because Farah could morph into a small animal and squeeze out of the space, but anything would help contain her rambunctious child.

Before Raven closed the door, she spoke. "Farah, I swear. If I see you get out of this car, you will be in even more trouble than you are now, and I don't think you want to get me to that point. Do I make myself clear?"

Farah stayed silent as she stared into the angry violet orbs of her mother. She glanced back down at her small folded hands as she continued to be scolded. "Yes ma'am." she said quietly.

With that, Raven used her powers to roll all the windows of the T-car down halfway then lock the doors. Once her daughter was secure, Raven flew back to where Robin and Starfire laid.

When her mother went out of view, Farah's quiet demeanor fell and she huffed with anger. She crossed her arms and pouted her bottom lip with tears still streaming down her cheeks. She continued to huff as her small feet kicked the seat in front of her in a small tantrum. "I hate it when she yells at me! I was helping and doing a good job at it! She's such a big meanie!"

Farah continued to sulk in her seat. As she continued to rant about her mother in her head, Farah failed to take notice of the surroundings outside the car.

She stopped her sulking when she heard a loud tap on the window of the car. She glanced up and stared in the direction of the half rolled down window.

Brother Blood smirked as he bent at the window. His left arm was folded behind his back as a gentleman and his metallic finger still touching the glass. His simple actions brought a tranquil atmosphere among the two. "Hello." He said calmly.

Farah was in a state of shock. She was scared, but also calm. After about 15 seconds of simply staring at this new face, she opened her mouth. "Who are you?"

Brother Blood smiled. "I'm a friend. I couldn't help but notice that you were looking a bit down. I think I can be of assistance to your problems."

Farah wiped her tears then shook her head. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said simply.

Brother Blood chuckled. "Oh but I'm not a stranger. I'm a good friend of your parents."

"No you're not." Farah said quickly. "If you were a friend then Mommy would have told me. I never saw her hang out with you." With that, Farah looked forward and ignored the man. Her fingers traced the seat belt to easily unbuckle it if danger was afoot. She didn't know this man, and she surely didn't trust him. His appearance alone made her question his motives.

"That's fine if you don't want to talk. Your mother taught you well about strangers. Would you mind if I simply stand here outside the car? I won't be any trouble." Brother Blood smiled, in hopes of easing Farah but that wasn't working.

Farah shook her head. "I do mind. Can you go now?"

Brother Blood frowned. He wasn't expecting her to be this sassy. "It won't be long. I promise. I'm simply waiting on a friend to return from the store."

Farah huffed and stared forward in her seat. She was getting nervous with this man standing next to the car. She couldn't run out because if she did then he would easily chase her." Farah continued to think. She could turn into a bird and fly away, but would a bird's body fit through the window? _'Duh! I'll just turn into a bee or something and fly out the window."_

"You know, I noticed that you were struggling a bit with your new powers. Such a shame that your mother is trying suppress them.

His voice easily drew the toddler from her thoughts. Farah's head snapped up and towards his face at the mention of her powers, but she still kept her calm, uninterested attitude. "How do you know that?"

Brother Blood smiled again. "Like I said, I'm a friend of your parents. Your mother tells me everything."

Farah looked forward again. "I'm not stupid...She didn't tell you anything. Now leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you anymore, you stalker."

Brother Blood felt his anger boil softly inside of him at the disrespect.

Farah screamed when the door to the T-car was ripped off the hinges by Brother Blood himself. The car alarm started to blare and the headlights began blinking. Farah unbuckled her seatbelt in a flash to free herself then morphed into a hamster to elude his grasp. Her small body crawled underneath the driver's seat and nestled deep to the front.

Brother Blood cursed when he could no longer see her. He went inside the car and rummaged underneath the seat in hopes of finding Farah's small hamster body. Out of frustration, he clawed at the chair and punched it forward, tearing it off its stand and showing a clear view of the space underneath the seat. Blood smirked when he saw the blond hamster curled in the corner.

He reached to grab Farah, but she turned into a bee and whizzed by him, out the car window and into the air. Brother Blood acted quickly. He exited the car and clapped his hands together, enclosing the small bee and squishing it with some force.

Farah quickly morphed back to her normal self. Her body fell to the ground with a thud and she moaned in pain, clinging to her head.

"Come, child. I will not tolerate foolishness." Blood hissed.

Brother Blood loomed over the toddler and quickly brought Farah's bruised forearm into his strong metallic hand before the other Titans could come to the sound of the car's distress alarm.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Through the pain, Farah screeched and clawed at his limb. She kicked at his feet and bit at his fingers, but Blood only pulled her even harsher in his direction. Farah paused when she felt a large sense of deja vu. She felt weird. It felt like she already faced this scenario before.

"You worthless child. No one is here to save you!"

"My flashback.'' Farah whispered. She nearly forgot that night in her bedroom when she began facing her new powers. She had a vision that was this exact scenario, but at the moment, she didn't know who it was that was taking her against her will, but now, she could understand. Obviously the person who was in her vision was this old man she did not know.

Tears streamed down Farah's face when Blood was taking her farther away from the T-car at incredible speed, and she could no longer see the end of the street in the distance where the team was. _"I should have listened to Mommy and stayed home.."_

* * *

 _Hello! I'm sorry that I did not post this last week. It was the 4th of July and I was simply too busy that morning to edit and upload it. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please, please let me know what you thought about it in the reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks, Rae."

Raven silently nodded her head, accepting Robin's gratitude. Once she was finish minimizing his injuries, she moved to the still unconscious Starfire. Starfire's wounds weren't too drastic compared to Robins. They were minor, but the gash on her forehead said otherwise. Raven's hands grew a blue mist as she began concentrating on healing Starfire's injuries. However, Raven found it hard to concentrate. The mother's thoughts kept flashing back to when she saw her daughter running down the street in the midst of battle. Raven was absolutely dumbfounded at the fact that her daughter decided to invite herself along. The more Raven thought about it, the more her anger boiled. _"How dare Farah deliberately disobey me. She thinks this is nothing but a silly game for her to play."_ Raven whispered a curse when she noticed the blue aura weaken over Starfire's forehead. She had to concentrate on healing her friends. She'll deal with Farah when they get back home.

Raven snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Robin struggle to stand on his feet. The leader winced in pain as he leaned on the blue bus behind him for support. His strong legs wobbled uncontrollably, but Robin tried his best to hide it from the sorceress.

Raven sighed. "Robin, you have to take it easy. You're still in no shape to fight."

Robin groaned in annoyance. He hated feeling so useless when his team was in need of help. The leader turned his direction back towards the battle. Plasmus was still screeching and fighting, but he seemed to be slowing down thanks to exerting so much energy. Hence, Beast boy and Cyborg finally had the upperhand to apprehend him. However, from the looks of it, Beast boy and Cyborg were getting tired as well. Their speed was now sluggish and their attacks were weak. "Damn.." Robin muttered. "Raven, we have to do something to take Plasmus down. Do you think you could infuse your soul with Plasmus' to put him back to sleep?"

Raven shook her head sadly. "I wish I could, but I don't think I have enough stamina to do that. I had to place a lot of energy into healing you and Starfire."

Starfire began to stir underneath Raven's hands. The Tamaranean slowly opened her large green eyes. Raven gave a soft smile, happy to see her awake and well. She extended her hand, helping the princess sit up. "Friend Raven, what happened?"

Robin snapped his head in Starfire's direction once he heard her sweet voice. "Star." He said with a relieved smile.

Starfire gasped, seeing Robin's injuries. Raven may have healed him, but he was still in a bad state with a few open cuts and bruises. Quickly, Starfire rose to her feet and hugged her boyfriend before helping him stand. "Boyfriend Robin, what has happened to you?"

Robin smirked. He never felt so relieved to see his beautiful girlfriend "Don't worry about me. We need to take Plasmus down."

Starfire glanced towards the end of the street and saw Plasmus still making a frenzy. Starfire nodded her head in agreement. "I see." She too was tired of fighting Plasmus.

Starfire and Raven sprinted towards the battle between Plasmus, but they quickly stopped when they heard the T-car's alarm go off and a faint scream in the distance.

Raven froze in her spot. She knew that scream all too well. The sorceress' heart began beating like wildfire and her brain quickly went into action, commanding her legs to move as fast as they could. "Farah!'' In a flash, Raven dashed the opposite direction towards the car.

Starfire stared in confusion then looked to Robin. "Why did Raven scream bumgorf Farah's name? Is she not at the Tower with Melvin?"

"Star, go help Raven. Farah tagged along with us into the city when she wasn't supposed to." Robin said in a simple yet hurried tone.

Starfire was still confused, but she didn't waste any time to follow her friend up the street.

Raven arrived on the scene in seconds. She searched around and found nothing of Farah but the destroyed T-car. Its door was pulled right off its hinges and the driver seat completely torn apart. Raven began panicking even more. She started to pant, and a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. She sensed Farah close by but moving fast. It eased Raven's mind just a little bit knowing that Farah seemed unharmed physically, but in all, her daughter was taken away. Raven began to fly the rest of the way. She was running low on energy from the immense healing she had to perform, but it didn't matter to her at the moment. "Farah!" She screeched.

Farah slowly opened her purple eyes when she heard the voice of her mother in the distance. She gasped and turned her head. "Mommy!" She yelled.

Brother Blood growled. "Stop yelling!"

Farah huffed at his mean tone. She continued to scratch at his metal hand and tried to pull out of his grasp, but he had a tight hold on her wrist. Her short legs couldn't keep up with the fast pace of Brother Blood's, so she deliberately tried to slow him down by dragging her feet and tripping occasionally.

Raven snapped her head in the direction of her young daughter's voice. She quickly used her senses and ears to pinpoint the location then fly as fast as she towards her daughter and the kidnapper. It wasn't long until Raven saw the back of the man running and Farah's curly blonde hair moving in the wind. Raven smiled softly, happy to see her daughter. She then quickly frowned when she realized the extent of her predicament. She isn't in the clear yet. Farah is still being taken away from her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven extended her hand in the direction of Brother Blood. The parked cars that were ahead of them became surrounded in black aura then came flying in the same direction of Raven and Blood.

The kidnapper stopped in his tracks when the cars came together to blockade the rest of the street, preventing him from moving any further.

"Give me back my daughter, Brother Blood." Raven hissed.

Brother Blood merely chuckled in delight at the sight of the sorceress' angry face. "My, my, Raven you have grown into such a beautiful woman. I hope you don't mind that I take your young daughter. I see a bright future for her with me."

Raven's hands turned black and her eyes turned white. She moved to attack, but Brother Blood took a step back and picked Farah's small body into his arms. Farah squealed in protest. She thrashed her feet and smacked at Blood's cybernetic forearms. It was futile since her weak attempts barely made a dent on his body.

Raven quickly stopped and calmed down. "Leave her out of this, Blood. She's just a child."

Brother Blood continued to smile as he pulled Farah even closer to him. "And that's exactly why I want her, Raven. She would be a perfect prodigy for me. I will teach her everything that she needs to learn and make her a strong opponent."

"Please." Raven hated to beg but if it gave her daughter back, she'll do it, no questions ask. "Give my daughter back to me."

Brother Blood mocked the sorceress by giving a fake frown. "Oh, but there's nothing to fear! I promise to raise her right." Brother Blood chuckled as he played with Farah's golden locks.

Raven balled her fists. "What's the point of taking her away from me? She won't listen to anything you tell her, and you have no clue what her powers consist of." Raven smirked. "Trust me, you may be biting a bit more than you can chew with Farah."

"But you're wrong there!" Brother Blood said. "I know all about her shapeshifting abilities and her inherited powers from you as well. She's the full package. Sure, training her may be a bit difficult, but with a little brainwashing here and there." Brother Blood giggled as he stared down at Farah."She'll be calling me her father."

Raven tensed, shocked to know that Brother Blood knew so much.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I have to get my new student here to the academy."

Raven snapped. Her hands turned black once more and her feet levitated off the ground as she dashed to Brother Blood like a bullet. She refused to have her daughter be taken away from her.

Brother Blood readied himself for her attack. Although he held Farah tightly in his arms, it seemed that Raven was not willing to go easy on him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven extended her arms in mid flight, shooting a large black beam in Brother Blood's direction.

Brother Blood jumped high into the air with Farah still in his arms, dodging the black power. He smirked, thinking that he was in the clear. He glanced back down then gasped when he ntocied the large black beam shoot up towards his direction in the air, but this time, manifest into the shape of bird claws. Unwrapping his left arm from around Farah's waist, he turned his arm into a cannon similar to Cyborg's and began shooting red blasts at the black claws.

This did nothing as the claws continued to approach Blood. When the claws finally came in close proximity of the two, it began to slowly wrap its sharpened fingers around Blood and Farah's body. Farah smiled. She usually hated being in the grasp of her mother's powers, but this time, she welcomed it.

Raven clapped her hands together for the claws to follow. The black power began to close in even faster around Brother Blood and Farah to entrap them in a tight hold. Brother Blood chuckled. "You're not going to get me that easily, you fool!" Brother Blood raised his left hand in the air and opened his palm. A bright light erupted from his palm. In seconds, a large force field in the shape of a red bubble surrounded himself and Farah. The power of the shield disintegrated the tips of the black claws away like it was nothing.

Farah gasped in astonishment at the speed the red barrier came up. She surely thought her mother had them. "That was so fast." She whispered.

Brother Blood smirked. "Are you amazed, young child? I can teach you this too when I bring you back to the school."

Farah grew a scowl and tried to bite at his arm again. "Shut up, you stupid old man. Let me go or else my Mommy will beat you up to a pulp."

Raven was shocked that Blood was able to pull up a barrier that quickly, but it didn't stop her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She whispered.

The tips of the claws appeared again and this time they closed in around the bubble shaped forcefield, completely engulfing Blood and Farah in her power. "You may be in a protective barrier, but you can't escape if I keep you inside of it.

Brother Blood laughed again and closed his left palm with his arm still extended above his head. In seconds, the red bubble began to swirl around him and Farah, getting bigger and faster with every passing rotation. The black claws that were concealing them disintegrated into thin air due to the intense power the shield radiated. "Dear child, I fear that it will be the complete opposite." Blood grew a cocky smile as he looked down at Farah's scared face. "It will be me who beats your mother to a pulp."

Raven gasped for breath and stared at Brother Blood as the red bubble gently placed the two back onto the ground. Raven was amazed to see her power disappear so easily but then disappointed as reality kicked in. That was a lot of energy that she exerted into that single attack. It's been years since she fought Brother Blood head on, but surely he never had this much power.

Raven stood back up and focused on defeating Brother Blood. She had to take him down before he thinks of any new ideas. Raven felt her anger boil even more when she stared at Farah still wrapped in his arms. She hated how he used her daughter as a pawn to keep her from going to her maximum. However, Raven intended to bring Farah back to the Tower one way or another. Hopefully Farah will have only a small amount of injuries as a result of this battle.

Raven extended her hand in the direction of a tall lamp post before moving her hand in Brother Blood's direction.

Brother Blood easily the dodge the flying lamppost coming. He smirked. "My goodness, Raven! If you are this aggressive, then maybe it would be better that I do keep the child."

Raven growled. He was right. She shouldn't be flinging objects at him so carelessly. Raven ran towards Brother Blood, her hands flaming with black aura. "Give me back my child!"

Brother Blood, still holding Farah, dodged Raven's hand combat with ease. His moves were fast and swift. Raven continued to struggle. Not one powerful punch was able to make contact with the man's body. Raven gave another attempt to punch Blood in the face. However, it failed miserably. Blood took a simple step to the left to dodge, a confident smirk plastered on his face. While Raven was trying to recover from her failed attempt of a punch, Brother Blood brought his leg up and forcefully kicked Raven away from him.

Raven yelled as she slammed into the side of a building. The sorceress flinched in pain as her body peeled off the wall and onto the ground with a heavy thud. She gasped for air as she wrapped her arm around her injured torso.

Farah screamed at the sight of her mother being beaten so quickly. The toddler thrashed and pulled in Bloods strong grip "Let me go! I need to go to my Mommy!"

"It seems that you have weakened over the years, Raven. That's quite alright. I wasn't expecting much of a fight from you anyway." Brother Blood stopped his tormenting when he felt the earth shake and a few objects around him beginning to levitate. He noticed a black aura slowly encasing the objects around him. His eyes widened when lamp posts, mailboxes, and cars began coming his way as if he was a magnet.

Quickly and swiftly the old man dodged the objects, but he struggled to do so. He glanced in Raven's direction confused. She was still down, so how could she send these objects flying his way? Blood glanced down at the toddler who was still crying and thrashing in his arms. "Ah, I see now. You're the one causing such havoc."

Farah glanced up, tears still forming in her large purple orbs. "Let go!" She sobbed. Her small fingers were still scratching at his red colored forearm.

Brother Blood frowned. "You need to stop this puny whining."

Farah closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing to concentrate on morphing into a small animal to escape his grasp.

It didn't take Brother Blood long to understand what she was trying to do. "Oh no you don't."

Quickly, Brother Blood brought his hand down on the base of Farah's neck in a open-handed chop formation. Farah yelped at the sudden pressure but then relaxed in his arms as she fell into an unconscious state.

Green starbolts made target with Blood's feet. The old man quickly jumped out of the way before the green fire could contact his body. He glanced up and saw a flying Starfire coming his way with more starbolts. Brother Blood cursed. He took too long to get Farah away from the scene. He hoped that Plasmus would continue to distract the team long enough for him to make a quick and hidden escape.

Brother Blood raised his hand and created another bubble like shield around his and Farah's body.

Starfire continued to shoot her bolts but then stopped when she saw small Farah in his arms. The princess gasped. "Bumgorf!"

Brother Blood lowered his left hand, stopping his forcefield, and began producing a red lightning power in the palm of his hand. Once the lightning was at an appropriate size, Brother Blood shot at the Tamaranean princess.

Starfire dodged then used her eye beams to attack Blood's legs since she was cautious of Farah in his arms.

Brother Blood continued jumping back to avoid being hit, but Starfire was fast. The eyebeam managed to hit Blood at his right shoulder. Blood yelped in pain before bringing up his forcefield once more. The attack caused him to lighten his hold on Farah's body.

Raven was now back on her feet and trying to regain her strength. Raven ran straight for the force field. She tried to punch her way through with her black aura encased hands. It was futile as Blood continued to keep up the shield, but he was cornered. Starfire continued to attack at the front and Raven was attacking at his side.

"Give. Her. Back!" Raven said with each punch.

Brother Blood cursed. He couldn't have Starfire's eye beams and Raven's punches continue on his forcefield like this. He could already feel his power faltering and weakening. Raven noticed this and continued her strong assault on breaking down the barrier.

A black flash appeared behind Starfire's back while she was in the air. The flash took form into the body of Red X. The thief quickly brought out a X from his belt and stuck it over Starfire's eyes, ceasing her eye beams. The princess yelped at the sudden assault. She was not expecting anyone to come behind her while she was in the air.

Once Red X stuck the adhesives to Starfire's eyes, he punched her abdomen, sending her plummeting to the ground.

Raven paid little attention to Starfire in the air. Her sole focus was breaking down this barrier. Raven continued banging on the forcefield. Her eyes widened when a crack appeared. The harder she beat at the red force, the larger the cracks grew. It wasn't long before the forcefield shattered completely, leaving the injured Blood and the unconscious Farah defenseless.

Raven ran towards Brother Blood, her arm readied to punch the old man hard in his face. She was so close.

"Hold on, princess."

Red X teleported himself between Blood and Raven. Swiftly, X caught Raven's fist and used his other hand to create a large adhesive X. The gadget wrapped itself tightly around Raven's body, immobilizing her completely. Raven's purple orbs widened in complete shock when her body fell to the ground in a thud. She glaned at the X prison around her body and struggled to free herself. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she stared at Farah's limp body in Brother Blood's arms.

"Didn't mean to be so rough on you, princess." Red X knelt on one knee next to Raven's body on the ground and brought a finger underneath her chin to have her look up at him.

Raven stared up at Red X. Her eyes then narrowed in anger. "You're in on this too!?"

Red X chuckled. "Yeah, you got me."

Raven shook her head to get X's finger from touching her skin. "Don't touch me." She hissed. Her face showed anger, but tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She was so close to getting her daughter back. Raven turned her head away from the thief in disgust and looked straight ahead at Brother Blood. Raven stared long and hard at her unconscious daughter. Her arms and legs hung limply with the way Blood was carrying her. Now that Raven was in close range to Brother Blood, she could easily see the bruises and cuts on Farah's smooth skin and her torn clothing. Raven would do anything to simply cradle the toddler in her arms. "Please!" Raven begged again. "Give Farah back to me. I'll do anything."

The red lightning began to form in the palm of Brother Blood's hand once more. The old man stood in front of the defeated Raven with no remorse or care shown on his face. "As of right now, she is a student of mine." After saying that, Blood shot the lightning right at the sorceress.

Brother Blood hoisted Farah higher in his arms before walking away from the scene. "Let's go before the others come."

Red X stared at the unconscious form of Raven before following Brother Blood. Her hood had fallen down, showing her long purple locks and beaten face. Red X did have a soft side to his tough thief persona though he didn't like showing it. He actually felt bad, especially when he felt a certain type of way towards the dark beauty.

Red X rose to his feet and began walking away but stopped when he felt something take hold of his ankle.

He quickly snapped his head back down in the direction of Raven and saw that she managed to free an arm from the tight hold. She weakly clung to his ankle. as he stared into her sad face.

He could tell that she was struggling to stay conscious since her eyes were slowly drooping. She didn't have much strength or energy, but she managed to say one thing. "Farah," she whispered.

Red X stared as her eyes slowly closed and her hand went limp again, releasing him from her weak hold. The guilt panged the thief's heart like bricks.

"Sorry." He said before teleporting away from the defeated mother.

Robin panted heavily as he limped towards the scene up the street, away from Beast boy and Cyborg. The two men were wrapping up the fight with Plasmus, and were detaining him now, but the leader couldn't do anything when he knew there was trouble. He still could not run. The best he could do was limp as fast as he could.

He made it to where the destroyed T-car sat in its parking spot. Quickly, he continued on limping further up where he saw the rubble.

After three minutes of his quick paced limping, he managed to get to where Starfire and Raven were. He first tended to Starfire since she was the one closest to him. Starfire was still unconscious on the ground with the X adhesives still plastered on her face.

Robin began peeling off the gadgets and cursed. "Red X." He hissed. "What would he want with Farah?"

Robin examined Starfire and was relieved to see that she wasn't damaged to a critical level. He estimated that she would be up and walking soon.

However, he wondered how critical Raven's injuries were. He saw her farther up the street on the ground. He winced in pain as he used his weak legs to reach Raven.

"Robin!"

The leader quickly stopped and looked back at the rest of his teammates.

"Yo, what happened to my car!?" Cyborg screeched. "And where's Farah?"

Beast boy didn't stop to talk to Robin. He quickly ran past him and went to Raven's aid on the ground. Cyborg quickly chased after Beast boy when he realized the seriousness of the situation.

Beast boy skid to a stop on the pavement right next to Raven's body. He stared at the injuries she had. Though a majority of her body was encased in an X gadget, he could see through her scratched and dirty uniform that she took a beating. He pulled her trapped body in his arms, cradling her as best as he could. "Rae, wake up."

The changeling went to work to freeing her. He pulled at the red adhesive X that bounded her. In a hurry, he snapped the two straps in two and took his girlfriend into his arms once more. Beast boy cradled Raven's limp body into his arms, taking deeper note of her injuries. He used his hand to push her long purple locks away from the deep cut that was on her forehead. "Cy, she's bleeding. Will she be alright?"

Cyborg knelt beside the unconscious Raven in Beast boy's arms. He used the scan in his arm to assess the sorceress' health. "She's fine, man. She got a few cuts, but she's fine overall. She'll be out for awhile since her energy is completely drained."

Beast boy frowned at Raven. He quickly looked back up remembering that his daughter was supposed to be here. "Farah!?" He yelled. "Where's Farah!?"

"She is gone."

Starfire slowly sat up, wincing at the pain. Her green lively eyes looked defeated and sad as she stared at her empty hands. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her scratched cheeks. "She was taken away from us."

Beast boy felt his stomach drop. Farah..his baby girl..was gone.

* * *

"They should be coming back any second, now!"

"Well what are we supposed to do! You're the one who's in charge of us, Melvin!" Timmy hollered.

Melvin pulled at her hair in frustration. "I know, but what am I going to tell them when they come back?"

"You're worrying about nothing. If Farah followed Raven into the city, then I'm sure she has her right now." Timmy said. "I bet Farah's perfectly fine. Watch. She's going to be walking back in with the rest of the Titans all happy."

"I think Timmy is right." Teether said. "If she followed her parents then Beast boy and Raven are going to have to deal with their daughter. It's not your fault that she disobeyed you." Teether felt a bit cold towards the toddler now. He didn't like her attitude and how she beat him up in the hallway. He hoped that she would be disciplined once he tells Raven what she did to him. For right now, she seemed like nothing but trouble in his young eyes.

The common room doors opened, drawing everyone's attention.

Melvin hid behind the counter in the kitchen, scared to hear the wrath of Raven, but it was silent.

Timmy and Teether quickly knew that something was wrong when they saw Starfire helping a limping Robin to the sofa.

"What's going on?" Timmy and Teether followed the couple to the couch, eager to hear the news. Melvin popped from behind the counter.

"Where's Raven and Farah?" Melvin asked.

Starfire and Robin stayed quiet as they avoided the gaze of the young Titans. "Farah was kidnapped." Robin said slowly.

Melvin gasped. It took her a couple seconds to actually process what Robin had just told her. Kidnapped? Taken away? Melvin felt tears in her eyes. If only she had kept a better eye on Farah, none of this would have happened. "What!? Who took her? Why aren't we going after them right now?" Melvin stood in front of the two and grabbed Starfire's wrist, trying to pull her off the couch and back onto her feet "Come on! Let's go look for her right now. If we check-"

"Melvin," Robin interrupted. "We can't get Farah back in the condition that we are in right now."

Melvin stopped babbling and took note of the many scrapes and bruises that were on Starfire's body and Robin's broken foot. Gently she released Starfire's wrist and mumbled an apology.

"Where's Raven?" Teether asked.

"She is recovering in the infirmary." Starfire answered quietly.

"Let's go." Timmy ordered. Quickly the siblings ran down the hallway towards their beloved Raven.

* * *

Beast boy stood next to Raven's side as he held onto her pale hand. His forest green eyes stared solely at her unconscious form in the hospital bed. He kept quiet as Cyborg continued to take tests on his girlfriend. "She'll be fine, right?"

Cyborg nodded his head, knowing how worried his best friend was at the moment. "Yeah, man. For the hundredth time. Rae will be ok. She just need some rest to build up her energy again. Soon her healing process will kick in."

Beast boy continued to stare down at Raven. He didn't want to cry in front of Cyborg but he felt completely depressed. He should have been faster with taking down Plasmus so that he could help Raven. He was too weak and slow. Now his daughter was gone and his girlfriend was hurt.

"Damn it!" Beast boy cursed as he felt tears stream down his face against his will.

Cyborg glanced back at his best friend. "Don't get too worked up. We're going to get Farah back." Honestly, Cyborg didn't feel right saying those words to Beast boy. He felt just as useless and disappointed right now. Brother Blood was his enemy. The fact that he took Farah from Raven made his blood boil.

Beast boy angrily wiped the tears from his face and held onto Raven's limp hand even tighter. "I'll kill that bastard."

Cyborg folded his arms and nodded his head. "I'm with you on that. How dare he take away my niece."

Beast boy continued to stare at Raven's face. She looked peaceful as she laid in the bed, but he knew that on the inside she was crushed.

"I'll bring our daughter back to us." Beast boy whispered. "I promise."

* * *

 _I know that I did not post a chapter last week, and I apologize. Time is not my friend. I have reached the limit of prewritten chapters for this story, so I will now be writing them as I go. If I skip a week of uploading then just know that it's because it's taking me awhile to make time to either_ _write the chapter or_ _perfect it. Either way, I hope you liked this week's update. Please let me know what you thought, and hopefully, I will see you again next Tuesday!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Blood!"

Raven bolted up in the infirmary bed, panting. There was a thin layer of sweat on her face and her hair was a tangled mess on her head. The sudden jolt woke up the sleeping cat curled next to her legs on the bed. The green cat leaped high in the air, screeching in fear before falling to the floor with a heavy thud.

Beast boy slowly morphed into his human form on the floor, rubbing his butt. "You're up."

Raven ignored his comment and moved to get off the bed. Her hands went to the sheets around her limbs, messily tossing them away and swinging her legs to the side. "What time is it? Where's Brother Blood? What's happening?" Raven asked frantically.

Beast boy quickly rose to his feet and placed two strong hands on Raven's tensed shoulders. He stared into the violet orbs of his girlfriend and held her still. "Calm down, Rae. You're in the infirmary."

Raven stopped moving and stared back into Beast boy's eyes. Tears started to swell in her eyes the longer she sat still. Reality was seeping in and the feeling of fear and anxiety was building up in her chest again. She bowed her head in defeat, her purple locks following suit. "Beast boy, Farah is gone, and it's all my fault. I couldn't stop Brother Blood from taking her away."

Beast boy hugged the mother, rubbing her back softly. He felt awful for not being at the scene when she needed him the most. He didn't have the words to express his remorse, so he simply kept his mouth shut and tried to console his girlfriend.

Raven sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She hated crying, especially in front of people. She took in a deep breath then narrowed her eyes, the anger towards Brother Blood from the previous battle filling her body once more. "We have to do something, right now!"

Beast boy continued to hold onto Raven, nodding his head in agreement. "I know Rae, but first you need to heal."

"No," Raven said quickly. "I'm fine." She moved to get off the bed, but Beast boy held her still. Raven glanced back up the changeling, narrowing her eyes. "Let me go, Beast boy. I'm not joking around."

Beast boy stood firm. "You may be fine, but everyone isn't. Starfire and Robin are still in bad shape, and Cyborg is in the middle of getting all the goop from his systems after the fight with Plasmus.

Raven kept her mouth shut. She completely forgot about the others and their effects after the fight. Her mind was solely focused on getting Farah back and facing Brother Blood. Raven took in a deep breath to calm her nerves and keep her mind in check. She appeared to be calm for the moment but her heart was heavy with sadness. She glanced down at her hands with angry tears swelling in her eyes. She didn't want to sit and do nothing when her daughter was out there, away from her.

She brought her forearm to her eyes, wiping away the tears before glancing up at Beast boy's face. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

Beast boy smiled softly, nodding his head. "Uh, yeah I think I am." He glanced down at his body and took in his own share of injuries. They weren't much, just simple cuts and a few bruises, but nothing dire. "I was more focused on you getting better than myself."

Raven smiled softly. Her heart was still heavy, but it felt good to see that Beast boy cared so much for her. Raven looked up at Beast boy's face and took in the details. His own hair was a mess and his face had many scratches and cuts that were small and simple. His eyes were still soft and beautiful, filled with life, but Raven could tell that they were fading from stress and tiredness.

Raven brought her hand up to Beast boy's green cheek. Her hand turned blue as it hummed from the healing power. Slowly her fingers grazed over each cut and bruise on his soft skin, healing them entirely.

Beast boy blushed from the action, but he didn't move. He grinned again, showing his white teeth and fang. "Thanks, Rae." He bent, giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

Raven placed a hand on his strong chest, pushing him back softly. Beast boy looked at her, confused. He opened his mouth to speak but he squealed in pain instead when Raven's pale fingers pinched his left cheek hard.

"Ow, Rae! What was that for!?" Beast boy brought his gloved hand to his now red cheek as he took a few steps back.

Raven folded her arms. "Don't think that I forgot about your small contribution to this entire situation."

Beast boy stared at her, completely dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? I didn't tell Farah to go out there."

Raven shook her head. "You were the one to encourage her in the very beginning of this all."

Beast boy stared, still confused. He blinked a few times, trying to remember his own words and moments with Farah prior. "Um.." He creaked.

Raven groaned. "You don't remember? You were the one to tell her that she could join us in battle and gave her false hope when I deliberately told you not to! This is the reason why you should not encourage her when it comes to stuff like this."

Beast boy rolled his eyes, still rubbing his cheek. "Oh c'mon. It was what she really wanted to do. Who am I to tell her that she can't do what she wants?"

"A protective father!" Raven replied harshly.

Beast boy raised his hands defensively, not liking the tone in Raven's voice. "You can't blame this on me, Rae. It's not healthy to dash her dreams like that."

"Who said that we were dashing her dreams? I was simply trying to inform her that it is not safe for a toddler to fight with us in battle. She would simply get hurt or in the way."

Beast boy hummed angrily and turned away from Raven, whispering. "And look how that turned out.."

"What?"

"Should we really be fighting about this right now? What's done is done. We need to focus on getting our little girl back."

Raven kept her mouth shut but still had her feisty attitude. "You're right."

The two silently stood there, awkwardly. Beast boy was still rubbing his cheek while Raven continued sitting on the infirmary bed, anxiously thinking away on where Farah was and how she was doing.

Raven snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a chuckle come from Beast boy. Since he was turned away from her, all Raven could see was his broad shoulders moving up and down from his silent laughs. "What's so funny?"

Beast boy cracked a small smile as he stared at his feet. "Besides the smart aspect, Farah is really is like me when I was younger."

Raven continued to stare at his back. "What are you talking about?"

Beast boy turned to face her, a sad smile on his face. "I'm saying that she inherited my bad behavior as a kid, ya know?"

Raven stared at the sad expression on Beast boy's face. She frowned, seeing how this ordeal was taking a toll on him. However, she did admire his ability to force a smile through it all. Raven only nodded her head softly. "I've noticed. There were many incidents in the past when I had to discipline her for being so disruptive."

Beast boy blushed, scratching his head. "I don't really like to talk about my past to anyone, even you, but whenever I see Farah, I literally see a mirror image of myself. When I was her age, I was very mischievous and tried to pull off stupid stunts like this on my own parents. She really is a child of mine, heh...I just miss her already."

Raven nodded her head softly, missing the high voice of her daughter and her constant stopping around the halls.

"Hey!"

Beast boy and Raven quickly turned and stared at the door frame.

Cyborg chuckled softly as he walked into the infirmary. "Nice to see you awake, sleeping beauty."

"How long have I been out?"

Cyborg opened the curtains to the infirmary, showing the brightness of the rising sun. Raven shielded her eyes from the light before staring out the window towards the bay. "You were unconscious all night. Right now, It's 7 in the morning."

Raven sighed in relief. "That's good. So it hasn't been long since Farah was taken away."

Cyborg nodded his head. "Yup, if you're up for it, think you could heal Starfire and Robin. We won't be able to do anything until we're at our full capacity."

Raven nodded her head and rose to her feet. "Of course...Is there any leads on Brother Blood?"

Cyborg shook his head. "I have estimations on where she might be, but I wanted to wait until you woke up to tell me more information since you fought Blood head on."

"Before he attacked me, he said that he wanted to make Farah his prodigy and train her. He wants to raise her as his own."

"That sounds like something Slade would do." Beast boy said.

"And then he said that he has to take her to his academy." Raven finished. "I'm sure that they're there."

Cyborg smirked. "That old man loves spilling the beans of his own plans."

Beast boy grinned confidently and folded his arms. "That'll be easy! All we gotta' do is sneak in, find Farah, take her out then we'll be in the clear."

Raven and Cyborg gave the green changeling an irritable scowl. Beast boy stopped smiling once he felt the negative vibes from the two. "What?"

"What makes you think it's going to be that easy?" Cyborg started. "The last time we were at the Hive, we got our butts kicked."

"And Blood is more powerful than before." Raven continued. "He hasn't been sitting around doing nothing over the years." Raven turned to Cyborg. "Also, he has Red X on his side."

Cyborg raised a brow. "Red X? Out of all the people, I never imagined him to work with Blood."

Raven balled her fists, thinking back on seeing the white mask. She was so close to getting Farah, but he got in the way right at her chance. She vowed to make him pay for that. "Whatever the reason is, he needs to be taken down with Blood."

"Right." Beast boy and Cyborg said in unison.

Raven hopped off the infirmary bed and started walking towards the door. "Start thinking of strategies to infiltrate the school, Cyborg. I'm going to heal Robin and Starfire."

* * *

 _"Ow, my head.."_

Farah's eyelids fluttered open. Her vibrant violet orbs widened in shock as she continued to lie in what seemed like a bed. Memories of what happened previously flashed through her mind like bullets.

Slowly, the toddler raised her upper body in the bed. She leaned on her forearms as she stared at her new surrounding. The room she was brightly lit. A bit too bright for her liking. Farah groaned as she raised her small hand over her eyes to dim the light in any way.

Farah continued to stare. She was in a boxed bedroom that was pretty plain. The walls were painted yellow with black outlines, forming a beehive like design. There were no windows or vents, which concerned her. There was a desk with a chair in the corner of the room as well as a tall closet and mirror nailed to the closet door. Farah stared down at the long twin sized bed that she was resting on. "This is weird," Farah whispered.

Slowly, Farah pushed off the bed and stood on her two legs. She clung to the bed as her legs wobbled a bit. She didn't remember how or when she fell asleep, but she knew it was because of Brother Blood. Farah started walking around, getting a closer look at everything. She opened the drawers to the desk and was disappointed to see nothing but notebooks, pens, and freshly sharpened pencils. "No coloring pencils?"

Farah migrated towards the closet. She opened the double crickety doors and stared at the pressed uniform that was hanging on the hanger. It was a formal uniform that looked expensive and sleek. Ignoring the different outfits hanging next to the uniform, Farah stood on her tippy toes and pulled the uniform off the hanger as she was too short to reach it.

The uniform consisted of a white collared button up shirt with a small black jacket with a goldish yellow trimming around it. On the left side of the jacket held an insignia of a fancy drawn H. "Hive Academy." Farah whispered. The bottom consisted of a mini skirt and high stockings that went to about her knees with simple black flats. In all, the uniform was not that bad looking. Farah actually found it cute, but it didn't matter. Farah huffed and tossed the sleek uniform onto the floor. "He better not expect me to wear that stupid outfit."

Farah turned to the door and touched the door handle. She pulled down on the gray knob but obviously it was locked. "Hey!" Farah banged her small fists on the gray metal door. "You stupid old man! Open this door!" Farah continued to kick and bang on the door, causing a lot of noise for others to hopefully hear.

Farah bent to her knees and stared at the bottom of the door. She groaned again when she saw that there was no slit for her to crawl under in the shape of a bug. "I said, let me out of here!" Farah kicked the door one final time, causing a large thud to sound.

It seemed that her wish was granted when Farah heard the lock of the knob turn. Farah took a step back and prepared herself to face Brother Blood. Her arms were up and her mind was focused.

The heavy door swung open, showing the brown and yellow cybernetic cyborg standing tall at the door frame. Farah gasped and stared. Slowly her arms lowered and her eyes scanned every ounce of its metal body. This robot looked exactly like Uncle Cyborg. Obviously, it wasn't him as this one was scary looking.

The cyborg took a stepped forward, and Farah took a shaky step back. "Un-uncle Cyborg?" She asked.

The cyborg took another step forward towards Farah, making the toddler scramble back.

Farah trembled when her back reached the wall of the small room. The tall image of the cyborg made her lose focus easily. _"So much for fighting my way through..."_

The cyborg extended its arms and reached to grab Farah.

The toddler retaliated by screaming and eluding its cold heavy arms. She crawled underneath its legs and raced for the door. Farah swung the door open and raced down the long brightly lit hallways. She glanced back and nearly screamed again when she saw the cyborg quickly racing towards her. Her short legs were nothing compared to its strong robot ones. It'll be a matter of seconds before it reached her.

" _What do I do!? What do I do!?"_ Farah panted as she continued running down the hallways. The walls were painted the same bright yellow with the black designs of a beehive just like the bedroom. There were numerous doors and it seemed that there was no end. Farah had no clue where she was going or what to look for, but she had to think of something. If she didn't, then she'll get caught.

" _Alright, Farah. I'm sure you'll get this right without even having to think about it!"_

 _Farah looked up from her animal book to stare into the green eyes of her father. She smiled and listened. "What is it?"_

 _Beast boy smirked as he placed his hands on his waist. "If you get this right then I'll treat you to some ice cream."_

 _Farah grinned. She bounced in her seat, eagerly awaiting the trivia question. "Really!? Then I'll get it right for sure."_

" _What is the fastest land animal?"_

 _Farah paused in her seat, her excitement dwindling. "The fastest land animal?" She asked again._

 _Beast boy nodded. "Mhm. This animal runs extremely fast. So fast, that it's known as the fastest land animal on earth!"_

 _Farah hummed in thought. She had an image of what the animal was, but she couldn't remember the name of it. She was still trying to remember the important facts and names of the numerous animals on the earth, but there was so much information that she forget at times. Farah flipped through her animal book in front of her._

" _Uh-uh!" Beast boy said with a raised finger. "No cheating."_

 _Farah huffed. "But I need the book to help me, Daddy! I can't remember."_

" _If you can't remember then that means you won't get ice cream._

 _Farah groaned. Her cheeks flushed with anger as her mind could not process and remember the name. She sighed and rested her chubby cheek in her hand. "I don't know." She said defeatedly._

 _Beast boy chuckled. "It's a cheetah, mama! I change into one all the time whenever I need to run really fast!"_

 _Farah smacked her forehead. "Duh! Why didn't I think of that!?"_

 _Beast boy laughed, adoring his daughter's adorableness. "It's ok. I'll still get you ice cream."_

Farah's body began to morph into the body of a small cheetah. She wasn't big like her father, but it was better than her human form. Immediately, Farah felt her body run down the corridors even faster than she ever has before. Farah glanced back and noticed the cyborg now struggling to keep up. If cheetahs could smirk, Farah would have been. She turned right and left, hoping to finally see something different among the identical hallways that seemed to have no end.

After taking one left down a hallway Farah came across a corridor that looked completely different from the rest. The wall on her left was the same yellow and black design but on her right were large windows that substituted for walls. Farah stared at the view. The outside showed what resembled a college campus. There were different sidewalks with yards of fresh green grass around as well as tall trees and benches nearby for sitting. It was night time as the moon was high in the sky and the lamp posts were turned on, bringing light among the sidewalks. It was pretty.

Farah snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered that she was being chased. The small cheetah continued down the hallway, relieved to no longer see the many doors. Farah turned left and saw large dark wood double doors at the end. Farah didn't know what they were for but she had to hide from the cyborg coming after her.

The cheetah continued to race down the hallway towards the double doors. Farah noticed a crack underneath the doors that a bug could easily fit through. Farah continued to run in her cheetah form. When she was in close range of the door, she morphed into a ladybug, flying the rest of the way to the door then crawling underneath the crack.

Farah morphed back to her human form, panting. Small beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as she leaned against the door to gain her stamina. Farah smirked. "Stupid robot." She said in between pants.

"Oh! Look who's up!"

Farah glanced forward. The room was dark, and she couldn't see clearly, but that voice was familiar to her without a doubt. Farah stared forward, balling her small fists. "So.." She started to say. "Your name is Brother Blood?"

Brother Blood turned in his office chair. His legs crossed and hands clasped with a confident smirk on his face. "Yes, it is!"

Farah frowned. "That's a stupid name! You're stupid."

Brother Blood rolled his eyes. "Are you done with your childish antics? Really, it's getting old."

"Old like you?" Farah smirked.

Brother Blood slammed his fist on the table in anger. "Watch your tone! Must I teach you some respect?"

Farah turned her head and crossed her arms. "I want my Mommy and Daddy, so take me home."

Brother Blood shook his head. "This is your home now. You will eat, sleep, learn and train right here at this academy, so get over your homesickness."

Farah gulped when she heard that. She had her doubts when Blood said that she'll never leave this place. Farah knew damn well that her parents would come to her aid in no time, but it was still a scary thought that she may indeed be forced to live her with this creepy man.

"Starting tomorrow, you will begin classes at the Hive Academy."

Farah paused. "Classes? You mean school? No way! I'm not doing that!"

Brother Blood raised a brow. "And why not?"

Farah crossed her arms, her back still leaning against the door. "I'm four! What kind of classes will I be taking?"

Brother Blood chuckled. "Oh calm down. You will be taking general ed classes along with your training. This means that I expect hard work from you, young lady!"

"You sound like my mom." Farah said with a sigh. "There's no way that I'm going to school! Just take me home."

Brother Blood extended his forearm and pushed a button on a panel that seemed to be built into his armor.

In seconds, the double doors opened, bringing in bright light. Farah yelped as she fell backward and onto the hard feet of the cyborg she was running away from. She meeped and crawled away from it. "Get away!"

Brother Blood chuckled. "I highly advise that you get used to their faces."

"Why do they look just like Uncle Cyborg?" Farah asked. Her violet eyes firmly glued on the tall robot.

Brother Blood pushed another button on his panel, getting a bit angry as he remembered his numerous battles with Cyborg and his failed missions. "Don't worry about it." He said with an attitude. "Now be a good girl and follow this cyborg back to your room. Classes start at 8 am, and I'm sure that you found your uniform in the closet. I will have a few upperclassmen guide you to your classroom.

Farah rose to her feet and eluded the grasp of the cyborg. She stuck out her tongue at the cyborg and ran away. "No!"

Farah was close to reaching the exit of the door, but she fell to the floor when a cold hand grasped her ankle. Farah groaned when she was pulled back and hoisted over the cyborg's hard shoulder. Farah wiggled and clawed at the robot's back, but nothing was working.

Brother Blood simply waved and chuckled at the sight of her leaving. "See you in the morning, my dear!"

* * *

 _7:25 am_

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

"Look, kid! I've been knocking on this door for the past 5 minutes! If you don't open up in the next minute, I'm breaking it down!"

A snoring Farah continued to sleep soundlessly in the bed. Her blonde curls were a tangled mess over her closed eyes, and her body was resting in a lackadaisical sleeping pose. She lied on her back with her left arm and leg lying half off the bed with her right arm and leg spread out on the other side of the bed. One of the two pillows were on the floor while the other was under her head, collecting drool.

*Bang*

Farah stopped her soft snoring and slowly opened her violet orbs. She yawned tiredly as she slowly sat up in the bed. Her small hand scratching her messy hair then her tummy. She glanced in the direction of the door, remembering that someone was standing behind it.

"Helllooo!? Kid, are you really going to do this!? Classes start at 8, and I refuse to be late."

Farah rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and hopped off the bed. She stretched before actually walking towards the door to open it. She was hoping that Blood was joking when he said that she would be going to school.

"3..2…"

Farah turned the knob to open the door and stared up at the tall woman. Farah kept quiet as she soaked in the woman's appearance. Her eyes were big and the color of them was dark, almost black. She had a tight frown on her face as she stood with her arms crossed. Farah took note of her long fiery red hair. It was straight and shiny..it actually made Farah want to braid it. Her skin was fair like Farah's, and her face didn't appear to be that old. She looked young actually, probably 16-17 years. Farah noticed that she was wearing the same black uniform that she found in her closet the night before. Farah awed at the beauty. The uniform fit the girl's curves well, making Farah actually eager to wear the outfit and look just as good in it.

Farah continued to stare. "Who are you?"

"Who am I!? I am here to take you to your classes, but obviously, you don't understand the concept of time!" She said as she pointed to Farah's messy sleeping attire.

Farah turned her head, acting dumb. She knew why the woman was here, but she hoped that if she acted stupid to the idea, she would leave, thinking that she has the wrong girl. "Classes? What are you talking about? I'm not supposed to be taking any classes."

The woman growled. She bent forward, getting close to Farah's face "Don't act dumb. We have classes that start at 8. Why aren't you dressed?"

Farah shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno.'"

The woman pushed Farah to the side and stepped into the now messy boxed room. She glanced around, her eyes scanning everywhere.

Farah frowned and stared up at her. "Hey! It's not nice to walk into someone's room, ya know?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet. Hurry up and get dressed."

"I don't have anything wear! Besides! I don't know where the bathroom is or anything!" Farah yelled in annoyance.

The girl went to the closet and began observing. The red head took out the black and yellow uniform that was thrown into the closet messily. She then bent to the lower drawers that were built within the closet doors. She opened the drawer and took out the neatly folded undergarments and toiletries.

Farah blushed. She didn't think to check the drawers of the closet.

The redhead glanced up at Farah with a frown and passed the toiletries to the blonde. "Take these and go to the bathroom. It's down the hall to your left." She rose then walked towards the simple desk and pulled out a small black book bag with the yellow H insignia of the Academy embedded on the front pocket. "I'll get your book bag in order while you're in there."

Farah groaned. "Do I have to? I don't want to go to these stupid classes. Actually, I'm not supposed to-"

The girl snapped her head in Farah's direction. Her dark eyes flashed red as she brought her fist up threateningly. "I don't care what you want, brat! Get dressed so that we can leave!"

The toddler frowned and started to walk away in disappointment. Will this really be her new life? Farah dragged her feet as she walked towards the bathroom down the yellow hallways. A lone tear slide down her soft cheek as she thought back to her mother and father. She wished she had listened and stayed home. None of this would have happened...

" _I promise to never disobey Mommy ever again! Ever!"_

Farah looked up and glanced around at the many doors. She turned her head back and forth at the endless hallways.

"Uh oh…" Farah whispered. The blonde took shaky steps forward as she continued to search around the hallway and reading the many doors. "Where's the bathroom again?"

* * *

 _Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought._


	10. Chapter 10

Beast boy walked through the common room doors, rubbing his abdomen. He groaned as his stomach growled loudly, desperate for food. He's been so caught up with everything that he forgot to eat in the process. He could go for a good veggie burger and a large box of pizza.

The changeling walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked around at the content, which wasn't much. He sighed and stood up straight. "Looks like I'm ordering out."

Beast boy slammed the door shut and turned around, carelessly walking to get the phone. He yelped when he walked straight into what felt like a furry wall. He fell back onto the floor, staring straight ahead, but there was nothing in front of him but air. "Huh? What was that?"

"Sorry, Beast boy!" Melvin leaned over the counter, staring at the confused face of Beast boy. She turned to the air. "Bobby, it's ok. You don't have to hide from him."

Beast boy stared forward and gawked when the large teddy bear became visible to his green eyes. "Oh yeah! I forgot that you had a bear with you, Melvin."

"He's not just a bear! He's Bobby. My best friend." Melvin replied angrily.

Beast boy rose to his feet, rubbing his growling stomach. "Yeah, whatever." He walked past the bear, going straight for the phone and dialing the pizza parlor. "You want some pizza?"

Melvin looked at him with worried eyes. "Beast boy, is Raven mad at me?"

Beast boy stared into her blue eyes. He raised a brow, confused. "Nah, Melvin. Why would she?"

Melvin frowned, looking down. "Because I failed to watch Farah. I was supposed to be her babysitter, and she managed to leave the Tower. If I had watched her better then she would be here right now."

Beast boy softened at the sight of the sad 15-year-old. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Melvin. Farah is a handful. I promise you that Raven isn't angry."

Melvin glanced back up at him, not truly believing his words. "Are you sure? Raven can be pretty scary when she's mad."

"You don't have to tell me that...I know." Beast boy said. "But she's not mad at you. She knows you did your best."

Melvin nodded her head, cracking a smile. "Thanks. By the way, are there any leads on Farah at all?"

Beast boy sighed. "Yeah, there's a few. Once Robin is all healed up, we'll start planning a strategy to get her back."

"Awesome! Bobby and I can't wait to start kicking some villain butt!" Melvin beamed, aiming punches to the air with Bobby following suit.

Beast boy laughed. "Oh, yeah. We're going to beat them all right. So..do you want pizza or no?"

Melvin nodded her head eagerly.

Raven and Cyborg walked into the common room with blueprints in their hands. The two conversed quietly, their focus solely on the papers in front of them.

Melvin meeped quietly at the sight of Raven. She flipped over the kitchen counter while Bobby became invisible again. Beast boy chuckled at their scared responses.

"This seems too easy," Raven said to Cyborg, pointing to the blueprints of Hive Academy. "The grounds layout is too accessible. Literally, anyone could walk on their campus."

Cyborg nodded his head. "Yeah, but I promise you that there's some barrier around the base. It's probably selective to who can enter and can't. Plus, if you look at the gate, I won't be surprised if there are a few weapons installed secretly to catch intruders."

Raven stared. "Yeah, you're right...Is there any way you can break the barrier for a quick minute to get us all inside?"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders."I'm going to have to hack into their computers first. Blood knows almost every trick that I have, so it may take some time."

"Then start now," Raven ordered.

"A please would be nice," Cyborg whispered as he walked towards the monitor.

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the blueprints. They needed to find a way inside the academy in order to reach Farah. However, the problem that then arises is where Farah could be. The academy is large with a whopping 25 floors and hundreds of dorm rooms and classrooms. Not to mention the many instructors and students studying under the Academy. This would not be an easy mission at all.

"You guys want some pizza?" Beast boy asked from the corner.

Cyborg grinned. "Yeah! Meat lovers, please! And I better not see any trace of that nasty tofu on it, green bean."

Beast boy stuck out his tongue. "Tofu is good for you. Try it out for once."

Cyborg shook his head. "No tofu! Tell them to add extra meat to mine."

Beast boy waved his hand in Cyborg's direction and turned to Raven. She sat at the counter, still examining the paper while Melvin hid right in front of her behind the counter. He made eye contact with the blonde and gestured for her to stand up, but she shook her head vigorously, signaling no. He shrugged his shoulders in response. "Rae, you want pizza?"

"No." She said quickly.

Beast boy frowned. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything since you woke up."

"No, Beast boy! I'm not hungry!" Raven said with a snip in her tone.

Melvin stared in Beast boy's direction, worried for his safety after hearing Raven's tone, but this didn't faze Beast boy. He was used to Raven's attitude.

He walked towards her, placing a strong hand on her shoulder. "You won't be able to save Farah like this."

Raven turned back to stare at him, a strong scowl on her face. "Just watch me."

Beast boy narrowed his own eyes in response. He leaned over her and took the blueprints from her grasp. Raven turned around in the chair to face him. "Give it back, Beast boy."

Beast boy raised the papers high above his head, making it harder for Raven's short stature to reach it. Raven glanced up at his eyes with an angry glare in her eyes. Beast boy didn't falter. From previous situations, he learned that if he was going to win this staring contest with Raven, he shouldn't show any trace of fear. "Eat first, then you can go back to work."

Raven balled her fists. "Are you asking to get hurt?"

Beast boy shook his head. "No, I'm asking you to take it easy. You won't get Farah back if you overwork yourself like this. We're all working together to get her back, so cool it. Don't put all of this on yourself."

The couple stared into their colored eyes with anger. Neither one was willing to lighten up and listen to the other.

"Beast boy, I'm going to say this one last time. Give me the papers." Raven extended her hand, waiting to receive the documents she wanted.

Beast boy shook his head, keeping the blueprints high above his head. "After dinner, ok?"

Raven loosened her shaking fists and turned her head, breaking their intense gaze.

Beast boy closed his eyes and smirked, happy to have won the war. "Glad that we came to an agree-oof!"

Raven snatched the blueprints from Beast boy's gloved hands as his large body slowly fell to the floor with a thud. Melvin stared with widened eyes from behind the counter at the action. Raven had punched Beast boy hard in the abdomen, causing him to drop to his knees and heave. Cyborg glanced back at the scene, wondering what happened.

Beast boy continued to wince and heave in pain as his hand felt the pain in his abdomen. He growled, glancing at Raven as she walked away from him towards the common room doors. "What the hell, Raven!? What has gotten into you?"

She turned. "Don't play like that with me, Beast boy. We have work to do, and I don't have time to waste."

"I'm only trying to help you!" Beast boy yelled. "I can't stand it when you act like this."

Raven continued walking. "Then leave me alone." She replied coldly. "I didn't ask you to help me."

Melvin ran from behind the counter she was hiding behind when the double doors closed and Raven was out of sight. She knelt beside Beast boy and helped him to his feet. He continued to growl angrily, his hand still over his abdomen.

Cyborg came to his side as well and helped walk him towards the couch. "You alright, man?"

"I told you that Raven was scary when she's angry! I bet you she thought of me when she punched you." Melvin said worriedly.

Beast boy fumed in his spot on the couch. He punched the table in front of the couch, causing it to crack and scaring Melvin. "Damn her! Why does she always push people out when they decide to help her."

"Calm down, man. You know how Raven can get when she's focused. You have to remember that this is Farah we're talking about. She can get very protective when her baby is gone."

"I don't care, Cy!" Beastboy yelled."Are you taking her side?"

"Nah, man! She has no right to hit you like that." Cyborg stayed silent. He felt bad for his best friend but even he knows better than to confront Raven when she's not in the mood. "Just let her cool down, ok?"

"Screw her." Beast boy whispered as he rose to his feet. He winced at the pain he felt in his abdomen, but he endured it as he walked away from the two and towards his room. He passed the counter where the phone was and the pizza menu, completely losing his appetite.

Melvin and Cyborg stared with worry eyes at the changeling's departure. The blonde turned to the robotic man. "Are they going to be alright?"

Cyborg folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Farah stared in awe as she followed the red headed woman down the main area of the academy. It was huge. Everything was colored a bright golden yellow and black. Farah glanced down at her moving feet and stared at the large cursive H insignia of the school printed largely on the clean floors. There were grand stairways in the center where teenage students walked up and down conversing with each other. Farah kept close to her guide when a large swarm of students entered the main area through the large double doors, talking and moving in different locations of the grand area. The toddler didn't want to take any chances of getting lost among the numerous teenage villains.

When the two began walking down a hallway, away from the busy common area, Farah glanced up. She wore her prissy uniform and had her curly blonde hair brushed, much to her dismay. A frown was plastered on her face as she continued to follow this redhead. So far, Farah didn't like her. She was mean and swore that she knew everything. Plus, when the teenager is angry, she can appear very scary, just like Farah's mother.

Though Farah did not like her, she was the only person that Farah would fully cooperate with. Farah didn't know anyone else in this school and didn't care to know. If Blood forced her to attend classes, then she'll do so for the short time that she'll be here until her parents come to her rescue. Farah smiled softly as she thought back on her Titan family. She's only been gone for about a day or two but she missed them so much. She's never truly been away from them like this. _"I bet Mommy is a complete mess without me being home."_ Farah thought. Even she knew that her mother can be very overprotective of her. Farah found it annoying as her mother would say no to many things that she wanted to do, but right now, Farah so desperately wanted to witness it. She missed being in her mother's grasp and being spoiled and babied by her. The thought that she was completely alone and away from her family scared Farah, but she didn't lose hope. She had high confidence that her parents would come any day now, breaking down the door to the bland bedroom she's forced to be in and snatch her out of this establishment.

Farah was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to realize that her guide had stopped walking in front of her. Farah yelped when her head hit the back of the redhead's warm thigh.

The girl looked down with a scowl. "Pay attention, will ya?"

Farah looked up, a scowl on her face as well. "Then keep walking! Why would you stop in the middle of a hallway?"

"Show some respect, you brat! I'm the one that's helping you get to your stupid class, which, by the way, you're extremely late to!"

"I don't care if I'm late. I don't want to be here anyway."

"You have an attitude that I don't like. If you don't fix yourself up, Headmaster Blood will punish you greatly."

"Meh." Farah shrugged her shoulders, a sign of not caring to that as well.

The girl continued walking towards the designated classroom. They weren't far from where they needed to be. It was right around the corner. She couldn't wait to get rid of this brat and go back to her own reality. She had no idea why she, out of the hundreds of other sophomores in this academy, was chosen to serve as a guide to this disrespectful kid.

"Hey," Farah spoke, getting her attention. "What's your name?"

The girl slowed her walking. _"That's right..I don't even know this kid's name."_ That simple information slipped through her mind as she was focused more on getting the kid to class on time.

"Phoenix."

Farah walked beside the woman since her walking slowed. "Phoenix," Farah repeated slowly. The toddler smiled. "You know, for a big meanie like you, Phoenix isn't a bad name! It's really pretty!"

Phoenix blushed softly. She didn't know whether to be angry or flattered by the comment. Ignoring the comment she spoke but still affected by the words she stammered. "Er-um, what's your name, kid?"

"Farah."

Phoenix nodded her head in response. She wasn't going to complement the toddler on her name, but like her follower, she found Farah's name to be pretty too.

Phoenix stopped walking when the two reached a tall gold yellow door with the room number 313 written in black. "Alright, kid. This is your classroom. I'll be back to take you to your next assigned area in about 45 minutes."

Farah stared up at the tall door. Unconsciously, she gripped the straps of her book bag tightly, causing her small fists to tremble.

Phoenix crossed her arms and stared down at Farah with a raised brow. "Well...go on. Don't act like a fool inside."

"Um..." Farah said softly. Her eyes showed worry the more she stared up at the door and her hands were getting sweaty out of nervousness.

Phoenix glanced at the spot on the door that Farah was staring at then back down to her, confused that there was nothing out of the ordinary. "You scared of meeting new people or something? Because you didn't seem that way when I first met you this morning."

Farah shook her head. Her cheeks were burning as they changed from their normal fair skin tone to a rosy red. "No, it's not that..it's just..um, uh.."

"Spit it out, brat! I have to take a test in 20 minutes!"

"I've never been to an actual school before!" Farah blurted out. "This is my first time going to a real classroom." Farah stared down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs, embarrassed and nervous. "My mommy teaches me at home."

Phoenix glanced down at her. She chuckled, not at Farah's dilemma, but at the way she was worried about it. She looked like a nervous mess, and it was actually funny to see. The kid that was giving her so much lip and attitude half an hour ago was standing in front of her, scared and on the verge of tears.

Farah could feel tears streaming down her face when she saw Phoenix laugh at her. Her cheeks turned an even darker red and she felt the strong urge to just run.

Phoenix stopped laughing and stared back down at a silently crying Farah. "I'm sorry." She whispered in between giggles. "I'm laughing at your face. You look hilarious."

Farah frowned, tears still in her eyes. "And you look like an ugly dog!"

Phoenix stopped giggling and glanced down at the girl. She pointed a finger and scowled. "Hey, watch it."

Farah stared back down, quickly wiping away the angry tears.

"Ok, look. There's nothing to be scared of, kid. Just walk in, take your seat, write a few things here and there on your paper, act as if you're listening, then the next thing you know, class is over and everyone's leaving." Phoenix said lackadaisically. "Trust me, I do it all the time."

"But what if everyone stares and make fun of me?" Farah said silently.

Phoenix scoffed. "What is there to make fun of?" She glanced down at her wristwatch and realized that the bell to her own class was about to ring. "Look, ki-Farah, I doubt they'll do that. And if they do, then tell me. I'll confront them just for you."

Farah looked up her. She was still wiping away the tears and her cheeks were returning back to their normal skin tone. "Really? You promise?"

Phoenix groaned. She gripped the strap of her book bag in annoyance. She hated playing babysitter. "Yeah, sure, I promise. Now, go in. You've wasted enough time as it is." Phoenix opened the door without warning and grabbed Farah's arm.

"Wait, wait, I'm not ready!" Farah whined as her body was pushed into the bright classroom.

"Too late! Good luck." Phoenix quickly said as she shoved Farah's body inside the room then slammed the door behind her. Once the door was closed, she glanced at her wristwatch again before dashing down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Farah trembled as she stood at the door. Her purple eyes were swimming with fear as she stared at the many faces of other children around her own age and a few that were a bit older. She stared forward and connected eyes with a man who stood behind a black podium, whom she assumed was the teacher. He stood tall and proud with a frown on his face, assuming that he was upset that she intruded on what he was saying.

"I assume that you are our new student?" The teacher asked with no emotion towards Farah.

Farah continued to stand against the door in fear, nodding her head slowly.

The teacher sighed then pointed to an empty seat in the back of the classroom. "Since you are tardy, you will sit in the only available seat. Go on.''

Farah slowly leaned off the door and made her way towards the back of the classroom. She felt her cheeks burn once more when she noticed that everyone was staring at her with scrutinizing eyes. Although this was a classroom of her peers, it still felt awkward. Never has she seen so many young eyes in her direction.

The space between the chairs was tight, and book bags of other children were in the way, making it harder. Farah gulped and tried to stay focus so that she wouldn't trip and embarrass herself even further.

As Farah walked, she felt uneasy. She looked up and noticed one of the student's bookbag in the back was becoming encased in a black aura. Farah felt even more nervous. This wasn't good. She had no idea what she would do if her powers were to lash out here and now.

Farah took in deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves and not focus on the book bag. Thankfully, the student who owned the bag never noticed the object levitating slightly off the floor behind her chair.

Eventually, Farah made it to the empty seat in the back and made herself situated. Once she was seated, the teacher began speaking once more.

Farah felt a bit of relief when everyone stopped staring at her and back forward to the man at the front. She turned her head to the right to stare at the book bag that was levitating a minute ago. She was pleased to see it sitting on the floor like it should be. Farah sighed quietly and managed to smile a bit. _"I think the hard part is over now.."_

A boy that was sitting in the seat in front of her turned around to stare at Farah's face. Farah looked up and nearly yelped when she realized that he was staring hard. Her purple eyes widened in worry and her hands trembled in her lap.

Farah stared back at him. He was certainly her age. He had dark navy blue hair that shone softly in the bright lights of the room. His skin was smooth but pale. He had on thick black glasses, but underneath them were icy blue eyes that were staring right into her own purple orbs.

" _What does he want? Why is he staring at me? I don't like this at all! This is really creepy! Do I have something on my face? Do I need to talk? But if I talk I may get in trouble."_

The boy smiled, showing his young white teeth. His own cheeks turned a soft pink as he blushed. "You're cute." He whispered. "Do you wanna' be my girlfriend? I'll buy you jello at the cafeteria!"

Farah stopped rambling in her thoughts when she heard him speak. Her cheeks turned bright red at the question. _"Girlfriend? Ew! No!"_ Farah sat up straight in her desk and briskly shook her head, signaling to the boy that her answer was a no.

The boy frowned. "Awe." He whispered in disappointment. "Are you sure? How about I buy you jello and an apple?

"Lucas!"

Farah and Lucas stiffened in their seats at the deep voice of the teacher from the front. The navy haired boy turned around in his seat and stared at the angry scowl of the teacher at the front. "Care to explain why you are talking during my lecture?"

"Eh...um, no sir. Sorry!"

Farah felt another sense of relief when he kept his body turned forward. She was happy that the teacher came to her rescue. Farah glanced around at the other children with their notebooks open and pencils out. A few were writing away while others were goofing off. Farah remembered what Phoenix said and brought out her own notebook and pencil to look studious.

Farah bent in her desk to open her bookbag. When she sat back up with her utensils in hand, she noticed a folded up paper sitting on her desk. She looked around confused before opening it up.

" _If you say yes to being my girlfriend, I'll get you jello, an apple, and a candy bar! Say yes! Please!" -Lucas_

Farah continued to stare at the sloppy handwriting on the paper before glancing up. She wasn't surprised to see Lucas staring back at her once more in his seat. He smiled again and sent an invisible kiss her way before turning back around.

Farah groaned silently. _"Phoenix didn't say anything about this happening.."_

* * *

The bell loudly rang throughout the classroom. Farah flinched in her seat and looked around in panic at the loud blaring sound. She was expecting to see other silently freak out, but everyone was the complete opposite. If anything, they appeared happy.

When Farah saw the young children get up and start running out of their seats towards the door, Farah concluded that class was finally over.

" _Phoenix lied! This stupid class took forever and there was so much that stupid teacher taught me that I couldn't keep up. And there's a text next week on this stuff! I'm going to get a bad grade on it and then-oh wait...why am I worrying about it? Mommy and Daddy are going to get me out of here before next week. I'm sure of it."_

Farah started to smile as she packed her pen and notebook. She tried to write a few notes but most of it was filled with drawings instead. Farah zipped up her black book bag and moved to walk towards the exit, but she was stopped by the navy blue haired boy.

" _Oh, crap...I forgot about him."_

The boy named Lucas smiled at Farah. His smile was sweet and he was not a bad looking kid, but Farah was not interested in the least. Besides, what would her mother and father say if she were to tell them that she had a boyfriend?

"So, did you think about my offer?" He asked nervously.

Farah walked passed him, hoping that ignoring him would work, but it didn't seem that would be the case.

He noticed her walking and quickly followed after her, still talking. "Hey, what's your name by the way?"

Farah turned around a small scowl of annoyance on her face. "My name is Farah. Can you leave me alone? I don't want to be your girlfriend."

Lucas frowned at her response. His vibrant blue eyes seemed to have dim after hearing the denial. He glanced down at his feet and slumped his shoulders. "Oh..ok, that's ok. I get that a lot anyway...I guess..I'll see around then..maybe...I don't know.."

Farah stared as Lucas started to slowly walk past her and towards the door. Farah groaned inwardly as she stared at his depressing stature walking off. She bit at her thumb, debating on talking to him again or cheer him up. If her mother was in this situation, she would let the kid walk on without even batting an eye, but the kindness of her father was pushing her to talk to him again.

" _Darn it!"_

"Um, Lucas is your name..right?"

The boy stood up straight when he heard Farah speak. He turned around and nodded his head.

Farah crossed her arms over her small chest as she stared at the ground. She had a light blush on her cheeks as she forced herself to speak to him. "Um, well, I can't be your girlfriend but I don't mind being your friend..."

Lucas immediately grinned. His moping behavior seemed gone. He eagerly nodded his head as he walked back towards Farah.

Farah took a step back when she realized that he was very very close and kept staring right at her. It made her uncomfortable. She blushed even harder. "If we're going to be friends then you have to stop staring at me, ok?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Lucas turned his gaze on something else but he kept his smile. "You're just really, really pretty! I think you're the only blonde in the class."

Farah stayed silent. _"Weeeeird!"_

The classroom door opened as a fiery red head peeped inside to stare at the nearly empty classroom.

Farah felt relieved when she saw Phoenix's face. "I have to go now, bye."

Lucas stared as Farah ran towards the door. He grinned and waved his hand. "Bye! Let's sit together at lunch!"

Farah dashed out the classroom door and slammed it behind her. She sighed tiredly as she slowly slid to the floor.

Phoenix had her arms crossed as she stared down at the toddler. "Is that your boyfriend or something?"

Farah stiffened in her spot on the floor. She shook her head. "No! Ew! Boys are gross."

Phoenix chuckled. "That blush on your face says otherwise." She pointed to Farah's still red face.

Farah brought her hands to her chubby cheeks as she felt the warmness in them. "Stop it! Can we go now? I don't want to hang around here anymore!"

Phoenix started walking down the hallways for Farah to follow after. "Oh calm down, you drama queen."

Farah gripped the strips to her book bag as she continued to walk. "How many classes do I have left?" _"Please tell me that was the last class."_

"In a normal schedule, you would take about 6 more classes," Phoenix said.

" _Six!? With mommy, there's one then I can have fun with my toys."_

"But your schedule is different." Phoenix continued, getting Farah's attention. "Instead of going to other classes, you're going straight to the gym to meet up with Headmaster Blood."

"I don't want to see that old man."

"Show some respect," Phoenix said demandingly as she glanced back into the eyes of the toddler.

Farah rolled her eyes. "Why? He's not that great."

The two reached an elevator that was located at the end of the hallway. Phoenix pressed the button, opening the double doors. They stepped in and set for the basement level where the gym rooms were in.

Farah stood silently next to Phoenix. She had a clue as to why she didn't have a normal schedule like the other students, but she wondered if Phoenix knew. Farah guessed that she didn't, but should she tell her? If she were to tell Phoenix, would she help her in escaping? _"No, she's not going to help me. She seems like a big rule follower. I bet she's a teacher's pet in her class."_

The elevator came to a ding when they reached the lower levels of Hive Academy. The doors opened and the girls walked out.

Farah stared at the numerous rooms that held gym equipment and training dummies. Farah stared in awe when she came across a room with window like walls, giving her perfect view inside the training room. Farah debated on calling it a room as it seemed like an alternate universe. Inside was what seemed like a large field with fresh grass that seemed to go on for miles. Inside, were teenage students fighting mechanical targets and other weapons coming their way. The windows were soundproof as explosions and other metals came apart from the teenagers' powers, but Farah didn't hear anything on the outside of the room. Farah stared up at the control panel and noticed a person talk a bit then press something on the control panel, changing the environment completely to a place that was similar to a desert and aiming more targets to the teenagers.

"Phoenix, is this really a gym?"

Phoenix turned her head to stare at the simulation room Farah was staring at. She nodded her head and kept on walking, unamused by the coolness. Being a student here for years, she saw almost every feature this school had to offer. "Yeah, that's the simulation room but also the testing room. This is where students can test their powers to the fullest in real life situations."

Farah continued to stare at awe at the flawless performance of the test takers. "I want to be able to fight like that with my powers," Farah whispered.

Phoenix heard the comment and snickered in Farah's direction. "What powers do you have?"

Farah stopped staring to look up at Phoenix. "Um, it's not much," Farah said softly. "I can turn into any animal that I want, and I have this new power where I can move stuff and heal people too, but I still don't know how they work or what I can really do with them, so I focus more on my animal powers."

Phoenix stared with impressed eyes. "Those are weird combinations, but they sound cool."

"What do you do?"

Phoenix smirked. "Guess."

Farah hummed in thought as she stared at Phoenix's features. "You don't seem to have many muscles so you're not strong," Farah said. Phoenix smirk fell slightly at the comment. Farah continued to stare. "I've never seen you levitate or float so you probably don't fly." Farah hummed again. "And you're smart, but you don't seem to be _that_ smart.."

"Ok, kid. You just ruined the moment." Phoenix said with an annoyed tone at the insult.

Farah grinned in her spot at seeing the girl's response. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. What do you do?"

Phoenix stood up straight and opened her palm. In seconds a ball of fire appeared, sitting smugly in her hand. She extended her palm even further, making the flames taller, shine brighter and burn hotter. She then closed her palm quickly, extinguishing the flame, leaving a smoke stream behind.

Farah stared with widened eyes and a gaping mouth. "Oh, that's so cool! You can control fire! Is that why your hair is so red?"

Phoenix smiled, feeling proud that she made managed to impress the toddler. "No. It's just a coincidence. My mother is redhead so I inherited her hair color."

Farah jumped in her in spot, fascinated and eager to see more. "Can you do it again?"

"Later." Phoenix said. "Right now, we have to get you to Headmaster before he becomes impatient.

Farah pouted as she started walking again. _"This is so cool. Everyone has powers here, and they learn to use them...I might be able to master my own powers."_

The two stopped when they reached two double doors of a gym room. Phoenix opened them, letting Farah walk inside.

This room was much more simple compared to the other rooms Farah saw. The floor was a gold yellow patting with punching bags and a few weights on the far sides of the arena floor. It actually reminded Farah of the training room back at the Tower. Farah stared forward and noticed Blood standing proudly at the opposite side of the room, in loose training garments, ready to fight.

"Here she is, Headmaster Blood. Right on time."

Brother Blood smirked. "Ah, thank you, my darling. You didn't gain my star pupil status for nothing."

Phoenix blushed and smiled. "Thank you, sir. I will be back to take her to her room in two hours."

"Huh!?" Farah yelped. "No, Phoenix, don't leave me here with him!" Farah gripped to the leg of her overseer. She held on tightly, digging her nails into Phoenix's warm flesh.

"Stop it! You're going to train with him so that you can learn your powers. Quit being a baby!"

Farah pouted. "Don't leave me! I don't want to be here by myself."

Phoenix managed to pull her leg free and continued walking towards the exit. "Sorry, kid. Those are his orders. I'll be back to get you in no time." She walked out the doors, closing it behind her.

Farah frowned as she slowly turned her head back towards Brother Blood. He reached behind him and took out a folded pair of black training sweats. He tossed them towards Farah's direction. Farah stared at the clothes before glancing back up. She couldn't help but feel uneasy as she stared at his face. The atmosphere seemed completely different. From the looks of it, he wasn't in any playing mood as he seemed determined and serious. Farah didn't like this.

"Get dressed, child. There's so much to teach you in such little time.."

* * *

Long chapter this week! Did you like it? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!


End file.
